Harry Potter y el Misterio de los Relicarios
by Anna Diggory
Summary: Harry y los chicos sabrán lo que se han pregntado. Primero lean Harry Potter y los Herederos Perdidos.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y el Misterio de los Relicarios Harry Potter y el Misterio de los Relicarios **Capítulo 1: Evil in you.  
******

_The time is right you and I  
We will fight the final battle  
Gone away the bond of passion  
Death of faith, left aggression._****

Evil in you. Kalmah.****

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

La noche era tan oscura como la negrura misma. Ni un alma se escuchaba. Excepto una, corrompida, que hablaba fríamente, dentro de lo que algún día había sido un gran castillo, pero se encontraba en ruinas.

-Avery, ¿tienes algo para mí?

-Sí, mi Lord-contestó este un poco nervioso-. Los Black pasaran las vacaciones en su casa en el Valle de Godric.

-Interesante-dijo Lord Voldemort, pensativo-. Muy interesante...

-¿Mandará la orden para atacar?-preguntó un mortífago.

-No, mi querido Lucius-contestó Voldemort sin alterarse-. Ten paciencia. No atacaremos ahora.

-¿Por qué no, mi lord?-preguntó Bellatrix, totalmente decepcionada.

-Porque no es el momento. Dejaremos que piensen que todo está bien, que no deben preocuparse... Ya sus recuerdos los atormentarán-Voldemort largó una de sus frías y agudas risas-. Traigan al prisionero.

Dos mortífagos salieron de la Gran sala en la que todos estaban parados alrededor de un sillón verde. Voldemort jugueteó con la varita entre sus dedos, mientras esperaba.

-Aquí está, mi Lord-dijo Rabastan Lestrange, trayendo consigo a algo que tenía aspecto de ser un montón de basura, ya que tenía la cabeza tapada con una túnica negra.

-A ver... Ya que te has resistido a todos nuestros encantamientos... Dinos, ¿por qué deseas convertirte en mortífago?

-Por venganza y poder-respondió una voz dura. El chico levantó la cabeza y la capucha se bajó, dejando ver una cortina de pelo rubio, hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza para dejar ver sus ojos celestes.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque mi hermano se llevó todo lo que quise. LA chica, viajes, poderes... Y lo peor, es que no es mi hermano-contestó el chico, escupiendo odio en cada sílaba-. ¡Es un bastardo! Tendrá los poderes de Gryffindor, pero lo seguirá siendo. ¡Lo seguirá siendo!

El chico comenzó a reírse malévolamente. Nadie hizo nada para callarlo.

-También me quiero vengar de Harry Potter. Lo odio-dijo mucho más serio y con mucho más odio que antes.

-Creo que tienes madera para estro, chico-aprobó Voldemort-. Acércate.

El joven, que no debía tener mucho más que 18 años, se acercó con la cabeza gacha hasta Voldemort. Voldemort le descubrió el brazo lentamente y lo apuntó con su varita.

-¡_Mosmordre Lytres_**!-la forma de una calavera con la boca abierta y una serpiente saliendo de ella se grabó en la piel blanca del joven, haciendo que este hiciera una mueca de dolor.**

-Bienvenido, Ryan Bocca-susurró Voldemort con una malévola sonrisa.  


A/N: Holas! Volví . AJÁ! Seguro que no se acordaban del (medio) hermano de Alan!! Jajaja. Sí, ahora es bien de los malos!! Jajaja. En el próximo capi ya veremos a los chicos!!

Espero que dejen muchas reviews!! Y a "a pesar de todo" también!!

Besos. Anna Diggory. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter y el Misterio de los Relicarios

**Capítulo 2: Good Company  
**

_Don't fool with fools who'll turn away  
Keep all good company oohoo, oohoo  
Take care of those you call your own  
And keep good company._

Good Company. Queen.  


Era un verano caluroso en Privet Drive.

Los acostumbrados habitantes de la calle se escondían en el posible frescor de sus casas, tratando que el ventilador sea suficiente para despojarlos del calor, pero si el ventilador tiraba aire caliente no se podía esperar mucho.

Harry Potter estaba en su pequeña habitación del número cuatro, pensando acostado en su cama.

Un ruido lo asustó. Por suerte, sólo era la lechuza negra y de ojos verdes de su novia, Lyra Black, Morgan. Dejó a la lechuza entrar y depositó una carta en el regazo de Harry, tomó un poco de agua del bebedero de Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry.

Se dio un vistazo rápido en el vidrio. Un chico de alrededor de 16 años le devolvió la mirada. Era alto (había crecido varios centímetros en el último año), delgado, pelo negro azabache indomable y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas.

Luego, Harry abrió la carta y comenzó a leer, distinguiendo la delgada caligrafía de Lyra, junto con la letra grande de Rigel Black, el hermano gemelo de Lyra y uno de los mejores amigos de Harry. Era sabido que Lyra y Rigel escribían su carta a vuelapluma para hacer más rápido, por eso aparecían la letra de los dos.

"_Querido Harry:_

¡Hola! Espero que los Dursley te estén tratando bien, si no lo hacen no me importaría darles un puñetazo. Sabes que hace mucho que no lo hago y tengo ganas de darle un puñetazo a alguien que moleste. Te haré un precio especial por Dudley si quieres, por lo gordo...

Le he dicho a papá que como él y mamá no te vayan a buscar esta semana, Rigel y yo iremos en la moto voladora, Silver. **Papá lloró diciendo 'La moto, no. Por favor, piedad', aún no asume, creo yo, que se la regaló a Ly el año pasado para nuestro cumpleaños...**_ ¡Rigel! Estaba escribiendo yo. Como te decía, Harry, lo amenazamos; así que el jueves por la tarde irán por ti._

Les escribimos a Lourdes, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Alan y nos han dicho que vendrán el viernes por la mañana. Lourdes parece emocionada de conocer Londres (ya sabes que Remus no se ha movido de Escocia por el embarazo de Tonks). Aunque yo creo que es porque podrá estar besuqueándose con Rigel más tiempo... **¡Oye! ¡Lourdes y yo no sólo pensamos en **_**eso**_**!.  
**_  
Como sea, estate listo para el jueves por la tarde._

Te quiero, Lyra.

**Saludos, Rigel."**_  
_  
Harry sonrió y dejó la carta en su mesita de luz. Jueves por la tarde sería mañana, por lo que tendría que juntar todas las cosas que había esparcido por toda su habitación.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, bajó a desayunar. O lo que se dice listo, porque obviamente tenía mucho lío en la habitación (revistas viejas de Quidditch, cartas viejas de su novia, ropa sucia, comida maloliente y putrefacta, libros del colegio y más cosas).

En la cocina pulcramente limpia de tía Petunia (nada en comparación con la habitación de Harry), lo esperaba el desayuno de para un "conejo" que ya comían tío Vernon y Dudley: acelga hervida, jugo de zanahoria sin azúcar, melón hervido, manzana rallada y brócoli.

Y es que en la escuela de Dudley pidieron que por favor "Dudley adelgace porque es perjudicial para la salud que siga gordo", palabras textuales de la enfermera del colegio. Claro que esto disgustó muchísimo a tía Petunia, quién siempre pensó que tener a su hijo con el peso de un elefante recién nacido era muy saludable.

Aún así, hicieron caso y la dieta empezó... Obviamente eso abarcaba a toda la familia. Aunque a veces Harry no era considerado de la familia, lo era para cuando a ellos, a sus tíos, les convenía.

Harry se sentó frente a su plato de acelga hervida y la miró con asco, mientras pensaba en los banquetes de Hogwarts y la rica comida de los elfos. Pero volvió a la realidad cuando su tía le plantó un vaso de jugo de zanahoria sin azúcar.

-Mañana me vendrán a buscar-declaró Harry, sin mirar a su tía, con la mirada clavada en el jugo, contento de tal vez no verlo jamás.

-¿Quién vendrá por ti?-preguntó tía Petunia, más por cordialidad que por verdadero interés.

-Mis padrinos, un amigo y mi novia-dijo Harry, esperando la reacción de sus familiares.

-¿Padrinos?-preguntó tío Vernon, asomando la cabeza por diario, parecía asustado-. Tú tienes sólo uno... el criminal...

-Mi madrina es su esposa-aclaró Harry-. Es una especie de policía-agregó en términos comunes, ya que en realidad era Auror.

Tanto tío Vernon como tía Petunia se miraron.

-¿Novia?-preguntó incrédulo Dudley-. Tú no puedes tener novia...-luego esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa-. Tal vez sea miope para salir contigo... ó peor, que sea muy fea-agregó riendo-. Ó peor una gatita...

-No te atrevas a hablar así de Lyra, ó lo pagarás muy caro-advirtió Harry, en un tono que congelaba la sangre. Le zumbaban los oídos y sentía muchísima rabia, incapaz de controlarla.

-Seguro que es una mujer fácil-susurró Dudley-. ¡Hasta caería a los pies de cualquier tonto!

-He dicho que te calles-dijo Harry rabioso y con odio.

-¿Y qué harás si no quiero?-inquirió Dudley, demasiado ocupado en reír estúpidamente, como para hacerle caso a la amenaza de Harry y al aura negra y tenebrosa que había empezado a cubrir a su primo-. ¿Dirás abadacadabra y desapareceré?

-Diré una palabra muy parecida-dijo Harry con voz de ultratumba. Tía Petunia y tío Vernon estaban asustados, jamás habían visto a Harry actuar así-. Y sí, desaparecerás...-Harry sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y apuntó a Dudley, que dejó de reírse y comenzó a transpirar. Harry realmente no pensaba en lo que hacía, era como si estuviese poseído-. ¡Avada Ke...!

-¡No, Harry!-dijo la voz de un ser celestial detrás de él-. ¡No lo hagas!

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la chica que más quería en el mundo: Lyra. Sus hermosos y grandes ojos grises lo miraban preocupados, detrás de unos anteojos de lente cuadrada grises también, haciendo que casi no se vean, no recordaba que usara lentes. Su cabello negro y enrulado estaba atado en el acostumbrado rodete, con algunos mechones cayendo por su cara. Tenía una mano en el pecho y respiraba agitadamente.

La ira de Harry se fue disolviendo poco a poco. Sintió como era liberado de un gran peso, al tiempo que Lyra lo abrazaba. También se dio cuenta que no estaban solos.

-Por poco-dijo una voz detrás de un chico alto. Rigel Black, gemelo de Lyra, estaba igual de preocupado que su hermana, mientras se acomodaba su pelo enrulado y negro con ligero movimiento de cabeza, para descubrir sus ojos grises, iguales a los de su hermana, sólo que con brillo pícaro.

-Sí...-dijo cansinamente una chica bajita de ojos dorados y pelo negro lacio, Lourdes Lupin también parecía preocupada y se abrazaba a Rigel, su novio, a quien le llegaba hasta por debajo del hombro.

-Debes a aprender a controlarte, hermanito-le reprochó Alan en son de broma, aunque también parecía preocupado. Alan Potter era el hermano menor de Harry por siete meses. Su cabello era rubio, a diferencia de Harry, y despeinado (igual que todos los Potter), tenía ojos celestes cielo detrás de unos anteojos de lente cuadrada.

-No sé que me ha pasado-se disculpó Harry, sin dejar de abrazar a su novia-, sólo... perdí el control.

-Debe ser algo parecido a lo que me pasaba a mí el año pasado-le explicó Lyra-. Nuestra magia común comienza a cambiar y nos transforma... Ya se te pasará.

-Claro, Harry, es parte de crecer como adolescente-bromeó Rigel. Harry sonrió.

-Siento mucho lo de su c...-Lyra estuvo a punto de decir "cerdo" a los Dursleys, Dudley se había desmayado-... hijo, no fue la intención de Harry...

-¿Lily?-dijo tía Petunia, un poco ida. Lyra la miró raro, pero tía Petunia pronto se recuperó, pero se quedó callada y pensativa.

-¡No me interesa que le haya pasado a Potter!-le espetó tío Vernon a Lyra y Rigel-. ¡Sólo llévenselo!

-Ay, Dursley-terció una voz por detrás-. ¿Qué te he dicho antes sobre como tratar a mi ahijado?

-¡Sirius!-dijo Harry con voz queda.

-¡Papá!-dijeron los gemelos horrorizados.

Sirius Black era el padrino de Harry y el padre de los gemelos. Su cabello negro y lacio con ligeros toques azulados, caía elegantemente sobre sus ojos, dándole un aspecto seductor natural.

Tío Vernon dio unos pasos atrás y Sirius se puso intermedio de sus hijos y los amigos de estos, protegiéndolos.

-Como le dije Dursley, tenga cuidado con Harry. Y mucho más con mis hijos... No sabemos que pueden llegar a hacer-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, luego se giró sobre sus talones y agregó:-. Harry, ve a buscar tus cosas, chicos-esto dirigiéndose a sus hijos-, ayúdenlo.

Lyra y Rigel asintieron y comenzaron a subir la escalera detrás de Harry. Nadie dijo nada hasta llegar al rellano de la puerta y fue Rigel quien rompió el hielo.

-Estos muggles son muy limpios. Demasiado para mi gusto-dijo riéndose.

Lyra y Harry sonrieron. Y se miraron desde que ella había entrado a la casa. Entonces Harry recordó algo cuando la vio:

-¿Por qué usas lentes?-la sonrisa de Lyra disminuyó y miró hacia otro lado.

-Mi vista se desmejoró, igual que algunos reflejos que tenía-contestó con mirada muy triste-. A lo mejor es otra etapa de la magia... Ni idea... Sólo sé que debo usar estos lentes... Son culo de botella casi...

Lyra derramó un par de lágrimas, pero se las secó en seguida y entró a la habitación de Harry sin decir nada más. Harry miró a Rigel significativamente, pero este se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Tendrás que tener cuidado con lo que dices. Y también con Lucy, a veces pienso que todas las mujeres de mi familia están embarazadas-agregó, volviéndose a encoger y entrando a la habitación.

Harry meditó sobre lo ocurrido por dos segundos más y entró en su habitación, y levantó un par de cosas. Lyra ya no estaba triste, pero tampoco lo miró cuando entró, estaba tratando de cerrar la jaula de Hedwig. Rigel tomó el baúl de Harry y éste un par de cosas que andaban por ahí.

Bajaron las escaleras. Los Dursley ya no estaban allí, sólo Sirius parecía estar retando en voz baja a Alan y Lourdes. Bueno, sólo parecía:

-... Todavía no entiendo como Louren y Remus tuvieron una descarrilada... ¡Al más estilo Black! Remus debe querer morirse... Y tú, Alan eres el reflejo de James... Igual que Harry... Serán la próxima generación de Merodeadores, no hay duda...

-¿Papá? ¿Ya nos vamos?-dijo Lyra, interrumpiéndolo.

-Sí-dijo Sirius, poniendo cara de pícaro-. Adiós, Dursleys

En ese momento se escuchó algo parecido a una explosión y Harry se acercó al comedor para ver. Casi se destornilla de la risa cuando vio lo que pasó.

Dudley tenía en la mano un envoltorio del Surtido Saltaclases de los gemelos Weasley. Y vomitaba incansablemente. Tía Petunia estaba horrorizada y tío Vernon había probado una Galleta Canaria y tiraba plumas por todos lados.

-¡Tranquilos!-exclamó Harry, armándose para no volver a reír-. El efecto sólo durará un par de minutos más. ¡Nos vemos el próximo año!

Los Dursley lo miraron con odio. Harry salió del comedor, abrió la puerta de la calle e invitó a salir a todos. Pudo ver las motos de Lyra y Rigel estacionadas en el jardín.

-Yo me apareceré con Alan-dijo Sirius cuando cerraron la puerta-. Ustedes vayan en las motos.

-Está bien-dijeron Lyra y Rigel.

-Cuida de Silver, Ly, ya sabes...

-... que le gusta rugir el motor, lo sé papá-completó Lyra cansinamente.

-Ok, ya nos vemos-dijo Sirius.

Caminó hasta detrás de un arbusto y cuando Harry parpadeó ya no estaba. Ly y Rigel se subieron a sus motos y arrancaron los motores dando una patada en el embrague.

-¿Subes?-preguntó Lyra-. A Hedwig la soltaremos y el baúl lo lleva encogido Rigel-éste ya había arrancado en Blackie, con Lourdes agarrada a su cintura.

Lyra soltó a Hedwig. Parecía no estar afectada por lo que les había pasado, pero Harry quiso retractarse.

-Yo...

-¡Vamos!-apremió Lyra.

Harry se subió a la moto, Silver, y tomó a su novia por la cintura.

Si ella no dejaba que se disculpase, entonces sería un viaje largo.

--

**A/N: Próximo capi: Una tormenta Black-McKinnon… Jeje… Y Harry hablará con Lyra… Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!  
Besos, Anna Diggory.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter y el Misterio de los Relicarios

**Capítulo 3: Familia  
**

_Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights.  
_  
We are Family. Sister Sledge.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Pasaron rápidamente por Little Whingnnig sin que ninguno de los dos hablase. La suave brisa de verano rozaba sus caras y las llantas de la moto Silver raspaban el suelo de la vacía carretera.

-Ly, yo siento haber dicho que te molestara-empezó Harry, hablando en su oído. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero en la oreja izquierda tenía siete aritos, uno en cada agujerito.

-Está bien, Harry-respondió ella, sin mirarlo. Tenía la vista fija en la carretera-, por lo menos los lentes sirven de algo: el viento no irrita a mis ojos-Harry percibió una pequeña nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

-¿Qué te molesta, Lyra?-preguntó realmente preocupado.

-Nada-dijo sin ser convincente. Hubo dos segundos de silencio y Lyra comenzó a hablar:-. Estoy así desde que empezaron las vacaciones... y hasta diría que desde que Voldemort trató de sacar mi lado oscuro... Me siento... como si estuviera sucia... Como si alma se hubiese corrompido...-Lyra sollozó, pero no apartó la vista de la carretera.

-Para la moto-le ordenó Harry dulcemente.

Ella paró en seco y estacionaron a un lado de la carretera, estaban completamente solos. Harry se bajó rápidamente de la moto y abrazó a Lyra que seguía sentada.

-Gracias, Harry-sollozó Lyra-. Es lo que había estado esperando este verano...

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Estar contigo, tontito-contestó Lyra, desprendiéndose un poco del abrazo, haciendo que las manos de Harry quedaran en su cintura-. Te quiero mucho, Harry...

-Yo también-contestó Harry, mirando esos ojos grises que le encantaban-. Yo también, Ly...

Lyra acortó la distancias poniéndose de puntas de pie (eso le hizo saber a Harry que él había crecido bastante, ya que siempre habían estado más ó menos en la misma estatura) y se besaron tiernamente.

Cuando se separaron, Harry volvió a subirse a la moto, Lyra volvió a arrancar y regresaron a la carretera.

No hablaron durante el trayecto, el paisaje se volvió más agreste y Lyra le informó que pronto llegarían. Estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no vieron que otra moto negra se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Vaya que vas rápido, Ly!-gritó Rigel, ubicándose al lado de ellos-. ¡Muy rápido!

-¡Voy normal!-dijo Lyra-. ¡Será porque eres lento!-Lourdes y Harry se rieron detrás de ellos.

-¡No se reían ustedes dos!-los calló Rigel, pero ellos siguieron riendo, con Lyra acompañándolos esta vez-. ¡Te lo demostraré! ¡No soy LENTO! ¡Te ganaré, hermanita!

Rigel aceleró y comenzó a tomar carrera con una sonrisa pícara, Lyra hizo la misma sonrisa (exactamente la misma) negando con la cabeza y también tomó velocidad, yendo a la par de Rigel.

Riendo los dos pararon en seco al llegar a una hermosa casa de dos pisos, Harry no había reparado en que habían llegado al Valle de Godric ya, Lyra había ido muy rápido. La casa tenía rejas bajas de color negro y su frente estaba pintado de color blanco, había varias ventanas que parecían darle luz a la casa. Un pequeño cartel al lado de la puerta de roble rezaba: Grifo Nº 23, Valle de Godric.

-Mamá está en San Mungo, pero no viene hasta mañana-dijo Rigel, estacionando su moto en una parte del jardín-, se queda en Londres a comprar un par de cosas para el bebé...

-¡No sabemos si es varón, Ray! Puede ser niña-lo peleó Lyra, estacionando a Silver.

-Eso es lo que deseas-dijo maliciosamente Rigel.

-¡Papá! ¡Rigel me está peleando!-gritó Lyra.

La voz de Sirius se escuchó entre dormida:

-No peleen.

Rigel se encogió de hombros e invitó a Harry a pasar a la casa. Cuando entró, Harry sabía a lo que se refería Lucy cuando, aún peleada con Sirius, que éste no tenía tupé y que, al menos en el interior, había reconstruido la casa de ellos en el Grimmauld Place: los colores cálidos y los revistes azules y plateados estaban igualitos.

-Bienvenido-le dijo Rigel. Sacó la maleta de Harry y la agrandó-. Tú dormirás en la habitación de invitados con Alan, ya debe estar allí, es grande... Lourdes dormirá con Ginny cuando llegue... Lyra y yo tenemos nuestra habitación... Así que todo listo.

-Gracias-dijo Harry y subió por las escaleras. Alan no estaba allí, pero la pieza era grande para ambos. Puso sus cosas a un lado en la habitación, pintada de verde y celeste, y observó por la ventana mirando el jardín, donde Sirius pagaba unas pizzas.

Sí, serían unas vacaciones grandiosas.

--

**A/n: Mañana les traigo capi nuevo si me dejan rr, jajaja xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter y el Misterio de los Relicarios **Capítulo 4: Días Normales**  
****

_I don't know what to say  
It just seems a normal day  
And I've got to live my own life  
I just can't spare the time._****

Supertram. Just a normal day.****

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

**A pesar de la tranquilidad habitual del Valle de Godric, esa mañana se había desatado una tormenta; la cual no tenía nada que ver con las climáticas, al menos no era tanto para que pasara eso. Además tenía nombre y todo (tal como Sirius y Lucy la habían denominado): "El Tifón Black-McKinnon".**

En el amplio y lujoso comedor del número 23, Rigel y Lyra se gritaban uno a otro por haberse comido la gran torta de chocolate que había en la heladera. Sirius y Lucy, miraban divertidos la escena, mientras que Harry los miraba con precaución como si en algún momento se empezaran a querer matar y tuviera que separarlos.

-¿Por qué te comiste la torta, maldito ingrato?-exclamó Lyra, enojada.

-¿Yo? ¡Dirás tú! Si tenías tanta hambre como para no dejar torta de chocolate, hubieras dejado una nota que diga: "Me comí la torta y no le dejé nada al bueno, hermoso e inteligente de mi hermano. Me siento muy culpable, Lyra". ¿Tan difícil era?-replicó en el mismo tono Rigel.

-Como se nota que tu ego llega a alturas insospechadas-comentó Lyra con un deje de ira en la voz.

-Si mi ego fuera alto, yo estaría volando...-dedujo Rigel.

-Si tú quieres...-Lyra hizo un delicado movimiento con su mano y Rigel comenzó levemente a levitar por el comedor, como si estuviera enganchado desde su calzoncillo con un hilo imaginario.

Harry se sorprendió bastante de la habilidad de Lyra en hacer cosas sin magia, pero sus padres no parecían estarlo y actuaron como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Lyra Natalie Black! ¡Bájame! ¡Me estás haciendo calzón chino!-gritó Rigel, tratando de aguantar la risa a pesar de todo.

-Está bien, maricón...-Lyra hizo otro movimiento con sus delicadas manos y bajó estrepitosamente a Rigel.

Estando boca abajo, Rigel se levantó con dificultad y visiblemente enojado. Ly, Lucy, Sirius y Harry hacían lo imposible para no reírse del chico.

-Eres mala, Ly-dijo Rigel como un niño de cinco años-, ¿no ves que arruinas mi belleza?

-Ay, Ray, tu ego-suspiró Lyra.

-¡No soy egocéntrico!-exclamó Rigel-. ¡Tú lo eres!

-¿Yo? ¿Perdón?

-Si. Tú.

-No lo soy. Tú siempre hablas de tu pelo, tu mirada, tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa, tu culo...

-No es verdad, esa eres tú.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí...

-¿Puedo decir algo?-interrumpió su padre con voz tímida.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron los gemelos, molestos y con cara de asesinos.

-Su madre se comió la torta-declaró Sirius con una sonrisa.

Si los gemelos fueran dibujitos animados, en ese momento, su boca llegaría hasta el piso, como Bugs Bunny.

-¡QUE!-gritaron.

-Tenía hambre-se excusó su madre con aparente inocencia-. Y estoy embarazada.

-Qué remedio-suspiraron los gemelos.

Terminando así con el gran tifón.

La vida en el Valle de Godric era muy tranquila, a Harry le encantaba. A pesar de las peleas por idioteces, como la de esa mañana, era una vida que le hubiese encantado tomar como suya.

Durante la primera noche, como Lucy no estaba, comieron pizza, recalentada por Sirius. Eso fue genial, estuvieron escuchando música en un volumen alto, comiendo todo el helado que querían. Claro que al otro día se acabó la "joda" (como lo llamó Lourdes en español), aunque tampoco fue tan mala: cuando Lucy apareció por el umbral de la puerta repartió besos y abrazos para todos dentro de la casa, lo que, según Lyra, se debía a que su instinto maternal estaba a flor de piel.

Los casi siete meses de embarazo se notaban bastante en Lucy. Pero, cómo explicó aliviada, la panza que tenía no era nada que ver con la que tenía cuando tuvo a los gemelos, que habían nacido a los siete meses.

-Pero yo no sabía que eran dos-explicó Lucy el mismo día que había llegado de Londres.

La buena nueva, al menos para Lucy, era que esta vez era un solo hijo y esperaba un varón.

-Lo llamaremos Leonis, esta vez tenemos nombre que ponerle-dijo Sirius, mientras comían, dos días más tarde.

-¿Cuándo nacimos no teníamos nombre?-preguntó Rigel, algo indignado, soltando su porción de pastel.

-No-contestó Sirius, sin dejar de comer-, lo que pasa es que no sabíamos si teníamos un hijo ó dos, ó un extraterrestre.

-De hecho, lo tienen-acotó Lyra-. Eres tú.

Lyra comenzó a reírse hasta que todos hicieron lo propio a degrado de Rigel, que se enfurruñó un poco, cruzándose de brazos, pero cuando su hermana le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró algo en el oído, él también comenzó a reírse.

Así eran todos los días en el Valle: felices. Incluso, Harry había aprendido a llevarse súper bien con Alan, hablando, haciendo bromas junto con Rigel, descubriendo que se parecían en más cosas de lo que parecía, además le enseñaba a tocar la guitarra para que puedan tener los ensayos de los Black Stars.

Pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba a Harry, y también más extraño le resultaba, era el hecho que todos en esa casa parecían quererlo. Sobretodo Lyra, que se lo vivía repitiendo, cosa que a Harry no le molestaba en lo más mínimo: le encantaba.

Un día, cuando ya Harry estaba pasando dos semanas allí, recibió una grata sorpresa. Despertó feliz, como cada día desde que estaba allí. Pero cuando llegó a la cocina, algo que lo puso más feliz pasó:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!

En la cocina estaban todos los Weasley, los Black, Tonks (con sus siete meses de embarazo), Lupin, Luna y Neville.

-Esto es de nosotros-dijo Ron junto con Hermione dándole un paquete delgado.

Harry lo abrió y se encontró con un Equipo de Mantenimiento de Escobas, más nuevo que el que ya tenía y además era exclusivo para la Saeta de Fuego, que Sirius le había regalado hace tiempo.

-Espero que te guste, Harry-dieron los señores Weasley, felicitándolo. El suéter clásico Weasley, este año azul marino, y los caramelos de la señora Weasley fueron infaltables.

Otros regalos que tuvo fueron un telescopio mágico, por parte de Lucy, Sirius y Rigel (Lyra no participó en el regalo); por parte de Remus, Lourdes y Tonks una túnica de gala nueva; entre Alan, Lourdes, Rigel y Lyra (más corto: los chicos de la banda) le regalaron una guitarra criolla para que primero aprendiera con esa a tocar, aún sí, Lyra le prometió que más tarde le daría un regalo más personal, lo cual tenía algo intrigado a Harry.

Conforme a la tarde fue pasando, Harry probó de tocar la guitarra, pero se le hizo imposible: Alan siempre le encontraba un defecto en como ponía los dedos para tocar algo.

-Vamos, es la más fácil de hacer-lo alentaba, mientras le corregía por quinta vez la posición de los dedos-. Son sólo cinco acordes que se repiten.

-Ay, Alan, ya deja al pobre chico-le pidió Lyra, en tono de desesperación.

-Sí, Al, deja en paz a Harry-insistió Ginny.

-Tranquilízate, amigo-dijo Rigel, dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Está bien-dijo Alan, tomando la guitarra que Harry tenía-, te mostraré cómo es.

Alan contó cuatro tiempos con su pie izquierdo y comenzó a tocar la guitarra para _**"Cosita loca llamada Amor"**_** de Queen. Harry no entendía como Alan podía mover los dedos tan rápido, a pesar que el dijera que era una canción fácil. Harry no tenía el tipo de concentración para tener que cambiar los dedos con el tiempo justo.**

-Creo que es mejor que me dedique a cantar-dijo Harry, bromeando, cuando Alan terminó de tocar la canción sin cantar.

-Podrías-dijo Lyra en serio-, yo necesito una segunda voz y mejor si es masculina.

-Bueno,... no sé-empezó Harry, pero por suerte, la llegada de alguien que él quería ver, lo sacó de ese momento.

Diana y Lily entraron por la puerta principal. Harry tuvo un pinchazo de culpa al ver a Diana, estaba mucho más delgada que la última vez que la había visto, tenía unas grandes ojeras, su cabello ondulado y castaño estaba menos brilloso y sedoso, y su mirada de ojos grandes castaños (antes llena de ilusión) era triste. Lily, en cambio, estaba dormida en brazos de su madre y mucho más grande que antes, porque ya tenía cuatro meses.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry-le dijo Diana, abrazando a Harry cuando él la vio llegar. Lily no se inmutó por el abrazo colectivo-. Toma esto-le dijo dándole una barra de chocolate-, siento que sea un regalo medio pobre, pero no tengo dinero.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta que vestía una túnica bastante raída por el tiempo, además de no tener la cartera último modelo que había tenido en el pasado.

-No te preocupes, Di-le dijo Harry-. El chocolate es muy rico.

-Pero, ¿no te das cuenta qué clase de madre soy?-dijo Diana al borde de las lágrimas-. Todavía no tengo los papeles de adopción y soy un desastre...

-No digas eso, para mí eres la mejor-refutó Harry, abrazándola.

-Gracias, Harry, eres muy bueno-agradeció Diana, secándose las lágrimas y alejándose de Harry.

Harry miró a Lily que se había despertado. Sus ojos eran grandes (como los de Diana) pero de color turquesa.

-Tendrá los ojos de Dan-aclaró Diana cuando vio que Harry miraba a Lily-. Los tendrá dentro de poco... El que tenga un color tan raro quiere decir que tendrá ojos claros.

-¿Puedo sostenerla?-preguntó Harry.

-Claro que sí, Harry, eres su padrino y pronto serás su hermano. Qué preguntas.

Harry tomó con cuidado a la bebé y salió al jardín de la casa. Se sentó un banco que había por ahí.

-Hola, Lily-le dijo a la bebé-. ¿Sabes? Siento mucho lo que pasó con tu papá, de enserio lo siento...-Harry derramó algunas lágrimas mientras Lily lo miraba sin llorar ni nada-. Pero yo también perdí a los míos, sé cómo te sentirás, así que, lucharé para que tengas una infancia más feliz que la mía...

Harry se puso a la bebé en el hombro y la abrazó.

-Harry... ¿te molesta si me llevo a Lily adentro? Diana me dijo que le tiene que dar de comer-dijo Lourdes, apareciendo desde detrás junto con Lyra.

-Toma-dijo Harry, dándole con cuidado a la pequeña, como si se fuera a romper.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Lyra, cuando Lourdes entró en la casa de nuevo.

-Lo estaré-dijo Harry, tomó entre sus manos el resto de su novia y acercó sus labios hasta besarla.

Sus besos fueron como siempre, como si una corriente eléctrica les recorriera todo. Sus lenguas se encontraron dentro de sus bocas, pero algo detuvo el beso.

-¡La puta...!-Lyra no dijo más nada porque se estaba refregando el ojo-. ¡Odio esto!

Cuando Lyra se sacó sus propios anteojos, los blandeó frente a Harry. Entonces comprendió lo que había pasado. Al intentar profundizar más el beso, los anteojos de Lyra y Harry chocaron, pero Lyra fue la que salió lastimada cuando sus anteojos se aprisionaron contra su ojo.

-Odio mi vida de heredera-dijo Lyra, enfurecida y se fue del jardín desapareciendo en pequeñísimos destellos plateados.

-¡Lyra!

-No te preocupes, Harry-dijo una voz por detrás, era Sirius-. Ya volverá.

Harry suspiró resignado.

-- 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter y el Misterio de los Relicarios

**Capítulo 5: Contrólate.  
**  
**Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron temprano para ir al Callejón Diagon. Estaban todos muy dormidos como para decir nada en el desayuno, así que, medios dormidos, partieron por la Red Flú hacia el Caldero Chorreante (a Harry no le hizo mucha gracia).**

Al llegar al conocido Callejón, todos se separaron: Lucy y Sirius se fueron por un lado, Rigel, Lourdes, Ginny y Alan por otro, Ron y Hermione a otro lado y por último Harry y Lyra.

Esta estaba muy rara. Cuando el día anterior había desaparecido ante los ojos de Harry de manera tan singular, éste se había preocupado, pero por suerte había vuelto, aunque que Harry no sabía de dónde aún.

Harry decidió pasarle un brazo por encima, mientras caminaban por el callejón sin una dirección definida.

-¿Estás bien, Ly?-preguntó Harry con algo de temor.

-La verdad... no.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No.

-Ly...

-Harry, por favor, no quiero hablar-Lyra se soltó del brazo de Harry, pero él la retuvo por la muñeca.

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo Harry, pero una voz los interrumpió.

-Vaya ni siquiera eres bueno para tener una mujer a tu lado, Potter, aunque sea Black-Draco Malfoy los miraba con arrogancia y cruzado de brazos, desde de un negocio que vendía cosas para hacer Encantamientos.

-Cállate, Malfoy.

-Hola, primito. Siempre una alegría verte-dijo Lyra con sarcasmo.

-¿Estás segura que puedes? Digo, ¿tienes demasiado aumento en tus anteojos como para verme?-dijo Malfoy ácidamente.

-Cállate, Malfoy...-Harry empezaba a descontrolarse, pero Lyra seguía tranquila.

-Sí, tengo el aumento que necesito para hacer esto, por ejemplo-Lyra se acercó a Malfoy y le dio una patada en su orgullo, literalmente.

-Maldita Black-susurró con odio Malfoy, mientras hacía gestos de dolor-. Me la pagarás...

-Eso está por verse-dijo Lyra. Le hizo un movimiento a Harry con la cabeza y se fueron caminando rápido de ahí.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un rincón del callejón donde Lyra se enfrentó con Harry.

-Contrólate, ¿si?-pidió Lyra-. Estás derrochando magia.

-Yo estoy tranquilo-dijo Harry apretando los puños.

-No, no lo estás-lo retó Lyra-. Apunta tus manos hacia ese bote de basura y concentra tu energía.

A regañadientes, Harry hizo lo que Lyra le pidió. Apuntó sus manos hacia el pobre bote de basura y canalizó su energía hacia allí. Pronto se vio despedido hacia atrás cuando mucha energía color roja destruyó el bote de basura, haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos.

Harry se quedó en el piso, respirando hondo. Estaba repentinamente cansado, pero tranquilo.

-¿Estás mejor, no?-preguntó Lyra acercándose a él.

-Sí, un poquito-dijo Harry cerrando los ojos.

-Mejor, nos vamos-Lyra tomó la mano de Harry, y éste sintió como si se estuviesen moviendo sin en realidad hacerlo-. Llegamos, estamos en mi casa.

-¿Y tus padres?-preguntó Harry sin abrir los ojos-. ¿No se preocuparan cuando no te vean por ahí?

-No, saben que puedo cuidarme sola. Ahora, descansa.

Harry ni había terminado de escucharla, cuando se quedó profundamente dormido.

--

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó totalmente renovado. Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, y se encontró con que estaba solo. Había una nota pegada en la heladera que decía que Lucy y Sirius estaban haciendo unas cosas en el Ministerio y que los demás estaban en el garaje ensayando.

Harry se hizo un rápido desayuno y se fue hacia el garaje. Abrió la puerta y las notas de una desconocida (pero linda canción) llegaron a sus oídos, aunque sólo era la melodía.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban en un rincón mirando entusiasmados. Harry fue hasta ahí y se quedó mirando a los Black Stars.

Rigel permanecía en la batería, como si estuviese en su total elemento, sus manos se movía como si hiciera eso de memoria. Alan movía sus dedos en su guitarra como si escribiera cada nota apurado, pero en vez de eso, una linda melodía salía del contacto de sus dedos con las cuerdas. Lourdes con su bajo era algo parecido a lo que hacía Alan, sólo que contaba más los tiempos con las cuerdas.

Y Lyra. Era la pieza clave. En el medio del improvisado escenario con un micrófono en sus delicadas manos, mientras jugaba con su voz de una manera delicada, aunque sin ninguna palabra definida.

Los Black Stars dejaron de tocar en cuanto se percataron que estaba Harry. Lo saludaron e invitaron a que cante con ellos.

-Pero todavía no sé tocar ningún instrumento. La guitarra es pésima para mí-refutó Harry.

-Bueno, podrías cantar conmigo, Harry-dijo Lyra-. Ya te dije que necesito y una voz masculina y tú cantas de maravilla.

Harry se la quedó mirando. Ella no podía hablar en serio. ¿Él cantaba de maravilla?

-Ly, no mientas-pidió Harry.

-No miento, bobo, es la verdad-dijo Lyra-. Vamos, canta conmigo.

-No te hagas rogar, Harry-acotó Rigel, mientras jugaba con sus palitos.

-No me sé ninguna canción-dijo Harry.

-No mientas, Harry-replicó Lyra en mismo tono que él, cuando dijo eso-. Tú sabes una. Ray, prepárate es do menor con seis tiempos.

-Está bien-aceptó Rigel.

Lyra se acercó al piano que estaba detrás de la batería de Rigel. Parecía bastante antiguo y gastado, pero al parecer Lyra se lo sabía de memoria ya que se sentó y recorrió sus teclas con una facilidad increíble.

Harry reconoció enseguida la melodía. Conocía ésa canción.

-Es _**Somebody to love**_**-dijo en un débil susurro.**

-Me alegra que la reconozcas-respondió Lyra, antes de comenzar a cantar.

_**Each morning I get up and I die a little,  
Can barely stand on feet  
Take a look to mirror and cry  
Lord, what are doing to me?  
I spend all my years at believing you  
But just I can't get a relief, Lord!  
**_**  
**_**Somebody, ooh, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
**_**  
-¡Canta, Harry!-dijo Lyra sin despegarse del piano.**

_**Yeah, I work hard, everyday of my life,  
I work to I ache my bones,  
At the end of the day, I take home  
My heart pays on my own,  
I get down on knees and starts to pray  
Till the tears round down from my eyes, Lord!**_

Somebody, ooh, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
**  
****-Ahh, ¿viste que sabías?-replicó Lyra riéndose.**

-¡Chicos!-llamó Sirius desde la casa.

-¡Vamos!-contestaron sus hijos.

Todos dejaron sus cosas y fueron hacia la casa y luego hasta el comedor. Sirius y Lucy estaban sentados en el sofá con el libro sin nombre ni título que le habían regalado a Harry en la pasada Navidad.

-Creo que es tema de los Herederos-dedujo Ron.

-Sí-dijo Hermione-. Vamos arriba-agregó dirigiéndose a Ginny y Ron.

Al parecer Alan también quería irse, pero Rigel lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta "cariñosamente" y le dijo:

-En parte eres el Heredero de Gryffindor, y los Gryffindor no escapan.

Alan asintió, algo avergonzado, y se acercó con los demás hasta Sirius y Lucy. Todos se sentaron alrededor de éstos y los miraron expectantes.

-Tenemos que hablar-comenzó Lucy-. Creo que perdieron de vista mucho tiempo a este libro-señaló el libro en manos de su esposo.

-Bueno, sí, no le prestamos atención-reconoció Rigel-. Pero tampoco podemos leer nada. Intentamos por todos los medios en leerlo, pero es imposible que aparezca algo.

-Creí que Harry les había dicho cómo abrir el hechizo-dijo Sirius. Harry lo miró confundido.

-¿Abrir el hechizo? ¿De qué hablas, papá?-preguntó Lyra.

-Bueno, hay algo que permite que el libro "hable" por así decirlo, y contarles que es lo que tienen que hacer para poder leer el libro. Y pensé que Harry ya les había dicho cómo-respondió Sirius, dándole una mirada a Harry.

-¿Yo? No tengo ni idea, Sirius-dijo Harry, realmente confundido.

-¿Qué? No me digas que no recuerdas el Diario de Riddle.

Harry sintió como todo se volvía más fácil... ó más complicado aún.  



	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter y el Misterio de los Relicarios

**Capítulo 6: Viaje al pasado.  
**

_One step at a time, one hope then another,  
Who know where this road may go._

Journey to the Past. Thalia.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

-Claro que lo recuerdo-dijo Harry-. Sólo que pensé que era algo demasiado tenebroso para abrir algo que es puro. Al menos eso creo.

-Yo no hablo de que parte de las memorias de Lord Voldemort se encuentren ahí, pero sí partes de las memorias de quiénes heredaron todo-explicó Sirius, aún sosteniendo el libro.

-¿Quieres decir que hay memorias de gente como Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Morgana y todos?-preguntó Rigel, impresionado, Alan, a su lado, estaba igual de inquieto.

-Exacto-asintió Lucy, hablando por primera vez.

-¡Vaya!-exclamaron los gemelos, mientras que Lourdes exclamaba algo, pero en español.

-No sabía que decías tales cosas-opinó Sirius mirándola-. ¿Segura que eres hija de Remus?

-¡Sirius Black!-lo retó Lucy, dándole un codazo.

-Ok, sólo fue una broma-replicó Sirius, frotándose el lado golpeado.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a leer todas las memorias?-Lyra recobró el sentido de la conversación-. Ya intentamos todo.

-Ya les dije que todo no. Y que Harry sabe cómo-Sirius volvió a mirar a Harry significativamente.

Harry tomó el tintero y pluma que había sobre la pequeña mesa ratona de la sala y se arrodilló. Tomó el libro de las manos de su padrino en silencio y lo abrió en la primera página.

Sus amigos se colocaron alrededor de él, mientras Sirius y Lucy lo miraban desde enfrente.

Entonces escribió:

"_Somos los herederos_"

Todo en cuanto creía de haber olvidado la sensación horrenda de escribirle a alguien invisible volvió cuando la tinta desapareció. Los chicos, agazapados detrás de él, contuvieron el aliento.

"_Nombres completos_"- ordenó la mano invisible que escribía aquellos trazos largos y muy elegantes. La tinta volvió a desaparecer en cuanto terminaron de leer.

"_Lyra Natalie Black, Rigel Adam Black, Lourdes Frances Lupin, Alan James Potter y Harry James Potter_".

Harry esperó con impaciencia a que la mano invisible responda. Aunque fue muy confuso lo que puso:

"_Tómense de las manos, Herederos_".

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ellos, luego que la tinta comenzó a desaparecer.

De repente el ruido de las hojas pasando rápidamente con una fuerte brisa inexistente se ubicó casi al final del libro y de la nada una pequeña pantalla se hacia visible. Harry tomó instintivamente la mano de Lyra y sus tres amigos y poco a poco comenzaron a ser absorbidos por el libro.

Sintió como si él caminara por las páginas del grueso libro, sin moverse, hasta que un haz de luz amarilla se abrió en un tajo, en medio de las amarillentas páginas hasta que pudo vislumbrar algo que le pareció que era una larga cabellera roja y ondulada.

Aún era de noche, por lo que Harry no podía definir dónde estaban, aunque sentía que era un sitio muy conocido.

-Estamos en Hogwarts-dedujo Rigel, mirando a su alrededor-. Es el dormitorio de los Premios Anuales.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntaron su hermana y su novia.

-Aquí con mi compañero-señaló a Alan-, sabemos todo. No hay secreto en Hogwarts fuera de nosotros.

Lyra hizo un gesto para que Rigel dejara de hablar chorradas. Sin embargo Harry se encaminó en lo que parecía ser un dormitorio. La luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana bañaba a una chica de piel blanca y cabello rojo oscuro ondulado.

-Mamá...-susurró en la oscuridad Harry, reconociéndola.

-Harry-dijo con duda Lyra, detrás de él. Harry se dio la vuelta-. Tengo una corazonada. Despierta a tu mamá. Alan, Lourdes fíjense que no se acerque nadie.

Los otros dos asintieron y se acercaron a la arcada que había para salir de la habitación.

-¿Por qué ha de despertarla?-preguntó Harry, dudoso.

-Sólo hazlo-pidió Lyra.

Se acercó a su madre y alzó la mano para poder tocarla, temiendo que el contacto no pudiese realizarse. Pero lo hizo.

-Lily despierta-fue difícil decir esa frase, pero no le podía decir mamá. Lily abrió inmediatamente sus ojos, confundida, iguales a los de Harry, confundida.

-Lily, somos del futuro-dijo Lyra en perfecto español-. Queremos pedirte que abras el libro.

-¿Qué haces?-le replicó Rigel en inglés, en voz baja-. ¿No crees que estás teniendo muy poco tacto?

-Sé lo que hago-dijo Lyra con vehemencia, en inglés, luego volvió a Lily que sólo los miraba confundida, pero no estaba asustada y parecía haber entendido lo que Lyra había dicho-. ¿Me entendiste, Lily?-agregó mirándola directamente a los ojos y hablándole en español.

-Sí, lo entiendo-Harry no cabía en su asombro, la voz de su madre se parecía a la de Lyra y no sólo eso: hablaba en un muy fluido español.

-Ahora vuelve a acostarte, cierra lo ojos y por favor abrí el portal del libro, sabes a lo que me refiero-le explicó Lyra, tranquilamente.

Lily cerró de inmediato los ojos. Lyra tomó a su hermano, novio y amigos de la mano y los hizo esconder detrás de un gran armario.

-¿Puedes explicar lo que acabas de hacer?-preguntó Lourdes en voz baja, bastante exaltada.

-Tú mira-dijo Lyra, algo cortante.

En ese momento, Lily volvió a abrir los ojos, pero se levantó enseguida como si fuese presa de un hechizo. Caminó ligeramente, sin saber que ellos la seguían de cerca, hasta salir de esa habitación con arcada. Pasaron a través del desierto y bañado por la luz de luna mini-living de colores dorados y rojos, parecido a la Sala Común de Gryffindor hasta llegar a otra arcada, otra habitación.

Harry ahogó un gritó, al igual que Alan. Durmiendo en la cama con su pelo totalmente despeinado y totalmente despatarrado, dormía nada menos que James Potter, padre de ambos.

Lily fue hasta el baúl sobre los pies de la cama de James y tomó el pesado volumen. El libro estaba tan idéntico como el que tenían. Pasó su mano por la cubierta del lomo del libro, recitando unas palabras raras. Harry dedujo que era algún idioma muy antiguo porque no había entendido nada.

Luego de que Lily pasó su mano por la cubierta dejó ver el nombre: "_Profecías, historias, canciones y leyendas del Mundo Antiguo_", parecía con letras góticas y en dorado. Lily le dio una ojeada al libro y ellos pudieron ver con asombro que estaba todo escrito.

Lily volvió a pasar su mano sobre la cubierta y todo rastro de la escritura volvió desaparecer. Como si siguiera hipnotizada, caminó nuevamente a su habitación.

Harry sintió como era jalado al presente. Cuando volvió a pararse en el luminoso living de Sirius y Lucy, junto con los chicos, ellos no parecían sorprendidos.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter y el Misterio de los Relicarios

**Capítulo 7: Lo sabes.  
**

_  
You don't need me to tell you what's gone wrong  
You know what's going on.  
_  
Time. Freddie Mercury.  


-¡Miren el libro!-exclamó Alan luego de reparar que estaban nuevamente en la casa de los Black.

Harry vio que de la pagina que habían salido, en su momento muy blanca, ahora había diferentes trazos, todos en distintos idiomas y pequeñas ilustraciones.

-Quiero que me expliques que es lo que acaba de pasar, Lyra-dijo Harry con voz firme, no estaba enojado con su novia, sino muy confundido.

Lyra no respondió enseguida. Se sentó en el sofá junto a su madre y miró perdidamente hacia un punto en la pared.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Ly sin dejar de mirar ese punto.

-¿Eh?-Harry estaba confundido.

Lucy se levantó del sofá y tomó a su hija del brazo mientras ella se levantaba también. Ambas fueron hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, mientras Lucy le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

Harry se quedó aún más desconcentrado. Miró a Sirius que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No le deberías haberle gritado-replicó con voz dura.

-Yo...-intentó explicarse Harry, pero no pudo: le había gritado a Lyra y Sirius tenía razón de ponerse así.

-Papá. ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Lyra actuaba tan extraño que me daba escalofríos-dijo Rigel-. Hacía todo como si ya lo supiera y asustaba... Y ahora parecía cómo si se sintiera mal...

Sirius suspiró. Desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana, viendo el soleado paisaje. Parecía sostener una lucha interna, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa, no? Esto ya volvió a pasar antes-adivinó Rigel mirando a su padre.

-Lamento que deban enterarse de todas las cosas al Herederos al tuntún, pero deben comprender que se nos tiene prohibido hablar más de lo necesario, a Lucy y a mí... En cada generación de Herederos hay cinco cosas: el Líder, la Protectora, el Fuerte, la Visionaria y el Guerrero.

-¿Son cartas de Tarot ó nos estás tomando el pelo, papá?-preguntó Rigel sarcástico.

-Rigel, tómatelo en serio, no es un juego-le reprochó Sirius, desviando su mirada gris para ver a su hijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Entonces explica.

-Bueno-se decidió Sirius, mirándolos por fin-, resulta que desde que hay Herederos del Relicario, siempre han sido cinco. En nuestra generación, lo éramos. Lily, James, Lucy y yo fuimos herederos de los Relicarios, siempre supimos que faltaba alguien, pero nunca lo supimos hasta que apareció Lourdes, ó sea que Louren era la que faltaba.

"En esa época, James era el Líder, Lucy la Protectora, Lily la Visionaria, el Fuerte era yo y el Guerrero, que en este caso fue mujer, jamás la vimos como tal... Sin ofender, Lourdes-agregó mirándola-, pero tu madre de lo que menos tenía pinta era de una Guerrera, tal vez ella tampoco lo supo antes de que tú nacieras... eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú.

"En fin,-Sirius se aclaró la garganta- ustedes son la nueva generación, pero esos nombres de los Herederos no se obtienen por sangre, se lo ganan depende de lo que hagan.

-O sea, que cualquiera puede ser cualquiera, ¿no?-preguntó Lourdes en un tono mas rápido del que usaba normalmente.

-Ahí es cuando me recuerdas a Louren, tan sagaz como siempre-elogió Sirius, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica-. Bueno, el caso es el siguiente. El Líder y la Visionaria son los que más poder tienen; los demás tienen muchísimos poderes, sólo que son algo inferiores a comparación.

-¿Y quién es quién?-preguntó Alan, algo nervioso.

-Tú eres el Guerrero-contestó Sirius-, lo sé porque te vi como manejas la pluma cuando escribes, la usas como si fuera una espada.

-¿En serio? Vaya...-dijo Alan sorprendido. Al parecer, jamás se había dado cuenta de eso.

-¿Y cómo sabes quiénes somos todos?-preguntó Rigel, antes que su padre prosiguiera.

-Lo sé porque lo que veo y no puedo equivocarme-agregó atajando una nueva pregunta de su hijo-, no puedo equivocarme porque fui un Heredero y lo percibo. El Guerrero, a pesar de que jamás vi uno, leí todo sobre él, y dice que sabe manejar armas como si fuera parte de ellas y eso es lo que veo en Alan aunque se trate de sólo cosas como su guitarra o la pluma con la que escribe.

-¿Y nosotros que somos?-preguntó Rigel, algo más convencido.

-Lourdes es la Protectora, porque cuida a todo la que lo rodea. Incluso salva vidas-Sirius le guiñó un ojo en dirección a Harry y ésta se sonrojó. Harry recordó el día que había conocido a Lourdes y que ésta la había salvado de que fuese atropellado con una bicicleta. También se sonrojó algo al recordar que Lourdes había tenido un ligero enamoramiento sobre él-. Tú, hijo, eres el Fuerte, al igual que yo. Estos poderes tardan más en desarrollarse y no se demuestran como los demás y...

A Rigel le agarró un ligero ataque de risa que hizo que Sirius lo mirara con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Rigel, ó me explicas de qué te ríes ó me tendrás que comprar una crema anti-arrugas-eso no hizo que se calmara, se siguió riendo pensé al semblante serio que tenía su padre-. Piensa que cuando seas adulto serás igual a mí, un viejo arrugado.

Rigel se calmó con eso, respiró hondo varias veces, como si eso fuera algo que no quisiera que pase. Ya calmado, dijo con expresión seria:

-Es que no te veo con fuerza sobrenatural.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó Sirius en tono pícaro. Se agachó y tomó con sus manos el pesado sofá en donde estaban sentados todos, y lo levantó sin un esfuerzo. Les sonrió y volvió a bajarlos entre sus caras de asombro.

-Guau.

-Eso es lo que dije yo cuando vi lo que podía hacer-dijo Sirius aún con su sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué es Ly?-preguntó Harry, hablando después de mucho tiempo.

-Lyra es la Visionaria, la médium-"Lo suponía", pensó Harry-. Los muertos la utilizan muchas veces de "puente" entre su mundo y el de los vivos. Los espíritus le hablan en un susurro que sólo ella puede escuchar y le cuentan lo que va a ocurrir. No lo hacen con maldad, saben quién es Lyra (la identificaron como Visionaria prácticamente desde que nació) y le cuentan cosas, por eso Lyra siempre sabe lo que pasa, aunque ella no lo sepa del todo.

-Sí, pero eso no sirvió para saber que pasaba contigo-dijo Lyra asustando a todos, mientras entraba en la habitación, completamente renovada-, ó saber cómo abría el libro, saber más sobre los Herederos, saber por qué no estaba conforme con ser Natalie White...

-Lyra, esto ya me planteaste a mí al principio del verano-replicó Sirius, cortándola-. No empieces de nuevo. Ya te lo expliqué y también los espíritus con los que convives...

-Lo sé-dijo Lyra suspirando exasperadamente-. Igual, Joseph sigue pensando que es inútil tanto entrenamiento: de alguna manera ya los controlaría.

-¿Joseph?-preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-Soldado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial-contestó Lyra, autómata-. Murió en servicio y era brujo. Cree que no es buena estrategia-puso los ojos en blanco. Me hartó. Ay-dijo Lyra, restregándose el brazo y luego se dirigió al aire, o por lo menos así lo creía Harry-, Joseph te tengo dicho que no atravieses mi piel, me da frío.

-Me importa poco que piense una persona que murió 70 años atrás-declaró Sirius-, dile que no se ofenda, pero él no es tu padre y...

-Pues tú tampoco deberías hablar mucho. Desapareciste casi toda mi vida-declaró Lyra, bastante enojada-. Y no vengas con lo de Azkaban, como te convertiste en perro hace tres años atrás, podrías haberlo hecho antes... Tampoco me vengas con la tontería de que pensabas que nosotros habíamos muerto. Hubieses salido por Harry-Lyra miró de soslayo a Harry, entonces Harry pudo ver que aparte del tono enojado y rencoroso de su novia, tenía lagrimas en los ojos y la cara contorsionada por el dolor.

-Lyra, no quiero que te enteres más cosas por medio de ellos-dijo Sirius firmemente. Harry supuso que el termino "ellos" usado tan despectivamente se debía a los espíritus.

-Dicen más verdades que todos ustedes, aunque esperen el momento justo en que decirlas-dijo Lyra con aspecto sombrío, antes de girar sobre sus talones para ir a las escaleras y subir a su habitación.

-Cómo decía Sirius-dijo Lucy entrando en la sala nuevamente, pero con una bandeja de refrescos-, los espíritus hacen que cambie, desde la manera de ser hasta su aspecto.

-¿Por qué se sentía mal cuando salimos del libro?-preguntó Alan-. Fue algo raro, pero estaba muy mal.

-Por lo poco que me dijo-respondió Lucy, mientras les servía jugo-, Lily-Espíritu trató de ayudarla con su otro yo; Lily fue demasiado poderosa y también lo fue para Ly.

-¿La están entrenando?-preguntó Rigel-. ¿Por qué a nosotros no?

-Es porque es la que tiene más problemas-contestó Sirius, frotándose los ojos del cansancio-. Desde el año anterior los espíritus le han estado hablando con más descaro, por eso tenía problemas para concentrar su magia. De hecho, comenzó a tener problemas desde que dejó de ser Natalie White-Harry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad-. Ahora, pudo superar eso, pero le afectado la vista y la agilidad. Vive tropezándose.

-¿No hay manera que vuelva a ser la de antes?-preguntó Harry-. Sin que los espíritus la molesten.

-Sólo si entrena, como cada uno de ustedes debe empezar a hacerlo.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos. Harry no entendía, ¿acaso todo el comportamiento raro que tenía Lyra era por su culpa? Tal vez si jamás la hubiese liberado del cuerpo de la rubia Nat, jamás le hubiese pasado ese desorden de Magia que tenía, ó lo de los espíritus. Sentía pena por Lyra, siempre había sido una chica tan rara, en algunas ocasiones, jamás pensó que esa rareza fuera por algo que le causara tanto daño.

-Por cierto, Harry es el Líder, ¿no?-preguntó Rigel, asustando a todos en el salón.

-Sí, lo es-dijo Sirius-. También lo era James, así que, sé que serás uno muy bueno.

-¿Y que hace el Líder?-preguntó Harry, algo sorprendido.

-Bueno, lidera-dijo en tono obvio Lucy-. Tiene muchos poderes, pero James jamás pudo terminar de desarrollarlos, al igual que todos, excepto Lily. El problema que teníamos nosotros que es que no teníamos ningún mayor que nos enseñase cómo manejar ó controlar nuestros poderes... Lo hicimos cómo pudimos. Pero también resulta que ustedes son más poderosos que nosotros, y a lo mejor, nosotros estamos acá para ayudarlos por eso...

-Al final, ¿cómo lograron abrir el libro y saber cómo controlar sus poderes?-preguntó Lourdes.

-Lily entro en el mismo trance que Lyra y pudimos hacerlo-respondió Sirius, sirviéndose más jugo-. Lo de controlar nuestros poderes fue fácil cuando pudimos abrir el libro, decía unas cuántas cosas, pero seguro que hubiese sido más fácil si hubiese un mayor con nosotros...

Todos volvieron a quedarse callados. Pronto, Lucy y Sirius volvieron a sus tareas habituales, cómo discutir de qué color pintarían la pieza para el no-nato Leo Black; Lourdes, Alan y Rigel se llevaron el libro hacia el patio para poder estudiarlo en privado, por lo que Harry se quedó solo, cosa que no le importó.

Aún estaba asombrado por todo lo que le habían dicho. Ahora por lo menos comprendía la mitad de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, aunque faltaban varias. ¿Sería posible que algún día viviera tranquilo? No veía una posibilidad cercana, sólo más peso sobre sus hombros.

Decidió ir a ver a su novia, confiando en que estaría más tranquila y no habría espíritus de por medio. O al menos eso deseaba.

Caminó por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los gemelos Black. No le hizo caso al letrero con la letra de Rigel que decía "_Aléjese_" de una manera muy americana y tocó la puerta. Escuchó un suave "pase".

-Supuse que vendrías-dijo Lyra, estaba de espaldas a Harry, sin mirarlo con la mirada fija en el paisaje de la ventana.

La habitación era grande y estaba pintada de un color azul muy claro, el color favorito de los gemelos Black. Había dos camas, una cerca de la ventana bastante acomodada, de Ly, y otra cerca de la puerta, bastante desordenada, de Rigel, un ropero gigantesco, un escritorio, varias repisas llenas de libros y algunos posters de Queen.

-Y lo supuse sola-agregó Lyra luego de un momento, dándose la vuelta. Su cara no expresaba ninguna expresión en particular-, no necesito que espíritus me lo digan siempre, yo soy una persona inteligente, creo.

Harry asintió. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acercó a Lyra, que volvía a mirar por la ventana. Se sentó a su lado y observó el paisaje de las pequeñas casas del Valle de Godric.

-No entiendo qué me pasa, Harry-declaró Lyra sin voltear a mirarlo, pero Harry la miró su expresión era triste y su voz estaba bastante quebrada-. Realmente intento ser la de siempre, pero es imposible... Siento si te trato mal... pero no puedo evitarlo... Está dentro de mí y maneja mi vida... Odio todo esto-la voz de Lyra terminó de quebrase y se largó a llorar.

Harry, a pesar que aún no se acostumbraba, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Lyra estuvo sollozando durante un tiempo, pero Harry no dejo de abrazarla. Jamás había visto tan mal a Lyra, así que el problema debía ser peor de lo que se veía.

Lyra se alejó de Harry hasta que sus caras quedaron a cinco milímetros de distancia, Harry le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar. Lyra se le acercó y lo besó dulcemente, apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry y lo acarició despacio, Harry jugaba con los rulos de su novia.

-Potter, suelta a mi hermana, tienen que venir-gruñó la voz de Rigel, desde la puerta-. Empezaremos ya con el entrenamiento.

Con un suspiro, Lyra se alejó de Harry y siguió a su hermano por las escaleras, pero no antes de mirar a Harry guiñándole un ojo (como si fuera la misma de siempre), diciendo:

-En Hogwarts hay lugares para esconderse de Rigel.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter y el Misterio de los Relicarios Capítulo 8: Doing all right

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_Where will I be this time tomorrow?_

_Jumped in joy or sinking in sorrow_

_Anyway I should be doing all right_

_Doing all right_

Doing all right. Queen.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Sin duda debía correr, sí, pero ¿hacía dónde era correcto? Todavía no entendía cómo era que se había dejado convencer y terminar ahí. Sin duda mataría a los gemelos Black por ser tan convincentes, en especial a Lyra, pero la mataría de otra forma, una que ambos pudiesen disfrutar… "_Deja de pensar en besuquearte con ella_" le dijo una voz en su cabeza, increíblemente parecida a la de Rigel, lo cuál lo descolocó un poco, "_Debes concentrarte_", dijo otra con clásica voz de la razón, Hermione, usando un tono obvio.

Cierto. Concentración. Más si debía correr. Escuchó unos ruidos a su espalda y decidió detenerse para poder esconderse de su novia y sus amigos, que en ése momento no debería considerarlos así...

-_¡Stupefy!_-escuchó detrás de él, pero logró esquivar el hechizo justo a tiempo. No pudo reconocer la voz, pero apuntó con su varita hacia dónde había salido el hechizo.

-_¡Petrificus Totalus!_-dijo rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su "víctima".

Apartó algunas ramas del gran arbusto, tan común en el gran bosque en el que se encontraba y se encontró con el cuerpo petrificado y helado de Rigel, aunque no parecía tanto. Su expresión detonaba enojo por haber sido encontrado.

-Te mataré-articuló Rigel con dificultad y sin sonido, Harry se rió del mal humor de su amigo.

Harry apuntó con su varita hacia el cielo surcado de ramas, las que apenas dejaban ver los rayos del sol, y unas chispas verdes salieron de su varita, indicándole a Sirius, que estaba fuera del bosque que había atrapado a unos de sus hijos, luego siguió su camino corriendo.

Casi tres semanas atrás jamás se hubiese dejado convencer de entrar a un bosque muy parecido a un laberinto: el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en cierto laberinto en su cuarto año, aún estaba muy fresco en su mente, pero bueno, ya hacia bastante se había dado cuenta que no podía decir que no a los Black. En especial a Lyra.

El caso era que ahí estaban todos. Un bosque cerca de Escocia reunía las características necesarias para hacerlo tan tenebroso como el Bosque Prohibido, aunque sin todas las criaturas mágicas. Ése bosque era totalmente _muggle_.

Harry siguió corriendo buscando una salida. Sirius les había encomendado un trabajo un tanto _especial_: a pesar que en "teoría" debían trabajar más en equipo, ellos estaban separados y se tenían que atacar unos a otros, cuando ellos preguntaron por qué debían hacer eso, él respondió: "No saben cuando pueden estar realmente solos y en quién confiar, deben dudar hasta de sus amigos". Harry supuso que lo decía por experiencia propia, no quería que hubiera otro Peter Pettigrew dando vueltas.

Escuchó el crujir de una rama detrás de él y dejó de correr, listo para atacar. Lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ hacia el árbol más cercano. Luego escuchó una maldición en un idioma que no aún no entendía del todo y supo quién era.

-Lo-dijo sonriendo cuando la nombrada salió de su escondite y lo miró, bastante enfadada.

-En teoría, Harry, debiste dejarme defenderme-contestó ella, de brazos cruzados.

-Pero dijiste en teoría-reclamó Harry.

Lourdes lo miró mal.

-Esto se puede hacer a la manera _muggle_-declaró Lourdes-. Y créeme que de eso sé.

-Entonces toma tu varita-aceptó Harry. Conocía los golpes que podían llegar a dar las mujeres, el recuerdo de Lyra pegándole una cachetada realmente fuerte atravesó su mente. No quería saber cómo golpeaba Lourdes.

Esperó que ella tomara su varita y ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-¡_Stupefy_!-exclamaron los dos, pero ambos lo esquivaron con una pirueta. Harry aún no comprendía porqué esas cosas le salían bien, bueno, no sólo a él, sino a los cinco.

-¡_Impedimenta_!

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

-¡_Rictusempra_!

-¡_Reducto_!

-¡_Petrificus Totalus_!-Una voz distinta quiso inmovilizar a ambos, pero Harry escapó por los pelos e inmovilizó sólo a Lourdes-. No te escapes, hermanito.

-¡_Impedimenta_!-Harry lanzó un hechizo que le dio de lleno a Alan-. Podré ser menor que tú, pero te gané.

-Pero a mí no me ganarás-susurró una suave y cantarina voz desde lo alto de un árbol. Lyra estaba subida en la rama más alta y Harry ni se había dado cuenta-. No puedes.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó Harry.

-Porque soy yo, jaja-rió Ly, con su risa parecida al ladrido de un perro.

-¡Qué graciosa!-satirizó Harry, igual sonriendo.

-¡_Desmaius_!-Lyra lo atacó sorpresivamente, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer de la rama y caía en el piso con agilidad increíble.

-¡_Protego_!-gritó Harry-. ¡_Rictusempra_!

-¡_Protego_! ¡_Impedimenta_! No me vas a ganar la dotación de chocolate-exclamó Lyra, mientras realizaba un complicado giro en el aire para evitar el _expelliarmus_ que Harry le mandaba en ese momento.

-Créeme, no la quiero-dijo Harry, esquivando por los pelos el hechizo de Lyra-. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todos esos giros?-preguntó, cuando con una media luna espectacular, logró esquivar otro _expelliarmus_.

-Gimnasia Artística-dijo Lyra, riendo, al tiempo que le tiraba un hechizo obstaculizador, que Harry esquivó-. No. En realidad, siempre se me dio bien, tanto como a ti correr rápido. Por Merlín, que eres difícil de alcanzar-Harry sonrió-. Aunque, estoy segura que estos giros te salen como le salen a Ray, Lourdes y Alan…-le lanzó un _petrificus totalus_ y confirmó su teoría-. ¿Ves? Tengo razón.

Harry le echó otro Expelliarmus, pero cuando ella trató de esquivarlo, se tropezó con sus pies y cayó al piso, haciendo que su varita saliera despedida por aire, a cinco metros de ella.

-Me rindo, Potter-dijo Lyra, cuando él se acercó sonriendo-. Ganaste, aunque jamás me hubiese tropezado normalmente, pero con esto de los espíritus pierdo mi innata agilidad… Pero eso ya te lo han dicho.

-Claro, pero si es por mí…-Harry hizo una pausa mientras ayudaba a Lyra a levantarse-…, te regalo mi premio de chocolate. A mí no me gustan tanto como a ti…

-Gracias-agradeció ella sinceramente, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Harry apuntó con su varita al cielo y unas chispas azules salieron, mientras Lyra despetrificaba a Lourdes y Alan.

PUM.

Sirius y Rigel se materializaron frente a sus ojos, este último, ya despetrificado, con gruesos sobres y una caja grande.

-Cartas del colegio-dijo a modo de saludo Sirius con una sonrisa, entregándoles a todos.

-Mmm, parece que a Dumbledore no se le escapa nada-comentó Rigel, mirando la carta por encima del hombro de Alan-. Sabe que ahora eres un Potter y sabe que en este momento estamos en Escocia.

-Dumbledore… me asusta que siempre lo sepa todo-dijo Lourdes con un gesto pensativo y un pequeño escalofrío.

-Por cierto, Harry, felicidades, has ganado la _cacería_-felicitó Sirius girándose hacia a Harry, mientras le tendía una gran caja de cartón que sostenía-. Tu premio.

Harry sonrió. En realidad, no era un premio, porque sabían que si alguna vez debían pelear en la vida real, el premio sería salir con vida y no una caja llena de berras de chocolate.

-Gracias; toma, Ly-se la pasó a su novia-. Que los disfrutes.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa! Lyra perdió, no debería tener los chocolates-replicó Rigel.

-Eso es porque soy la novia de quién ganó-refutó Lyra-. No es trampa, es ventaja- y sacó una barra de chocolate.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que Harry ganó-zanjó el tema Sirius-. Y eso demuestra las cualidades de cada uno como Líder, Guerrero, Visionaria, Protectora y Fuerte. El primero en caer fue el Fuerte: confiado en su fuerza (que te recuerdo que aún no posees), pensó que ganaría, pero no debe confiarse-Rigel hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero Sirius siguió:-. La protectora corre para ayudar, lo cual no está _mal_…-Lourdes se irguió de orgullo-, pero debe tener en cuenta todos sus sentidos, para evitar ser atacada-ella se desinfló-. El Guerrero ataca cuando todos bajan la guardia, pero no cuida la retaguardia-Alan bajó la cabeza-, pero no te pongas mal, Al, tu naturaleza es así-Alan asintió, pero no levantó la cabeza-. Lyls, parece ser que tus sentidos van bien encaminados con los espíritus, incluso parecía un empate, pero…

-… Mi torpeza me hizo perder-acotó Lyra con una mueca-, ó por lo menos la que me producen ellos al tratar de meterse donde no los llaman… espero que mi agilidad vuelva pronto: prefiero que el título de la "reina del piso" siga siendo para Tonks.

-Tienes razón-afirmó Lourdes, sonriendo-. Aunque con el embarazo, papá no la deja ni caminar por medio que se caiga, jeje, pobrecita.

-Bueno, Harry ganó-retomó el tema Sirius-, ser el Líder debe ayudar-sonrió, dando al entrenamiento del día terminado-. Vámonos a casa, Lucy debe tener la comida hecha ya. Y Ron, Hermione y Ginny querrán saber que han estado haciendo-y los comenzó a conducir por un sendero.

-¿Viste?-dijo Lourdes, acercándose a Harry para hablar-. Las cartas de Hogwarts han tardado.

-¿Cómo sabes que han tardado?-preguntó Harry, ya que la chica había entrado en el anterior año escolar, pero después de Navidad y era imposible que supiera más ó menos cuando llegaban.

-¿Acaso no has leído la _Historia de Hogwarts_?-preguntó realmente asombrada Lourdes.

-Ehhh, no. Pero Hermione siempre nos la recuerda a mí y Ron-contestó Harry.

-El caso, es que dice que las cartas llegan entre las últimas semanas de Julio y las primeras de Agosto, pero esta vez casi las dan cuando empiece el año… ¿Raro, no?

-Sí, también el hecho que me recuerdes a Hermione-dijo Harry, ya bromeando-. Pero, sí, es raro.

Lourdes sonrió satisfecha, mientras Sirius les indicaba que tocaran una copa con el emblema de la familia Black, que usaba de traslador y Harry pensaba al tiempo que caían sobre el césped del número 23 del Valle de Godric, ¿por qué habían tardado tanto? Y no habían dado libros. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Sería que… No… Pero, ¿qué pasaba si Voldemort tenía que ver con todo esto? No quería ni pensarlo.

--

Al otro día, Sirius les dio una tarea más hogareña, en la que podían participar Ron, Hermione y Ginny, ya que por decisión de los adultos, ni ellos ni Lucy participaban en las practicas con varitas de los chicos para no salir lastimados, ya que la magia de los chicos podía llegar a descontrolarse, aunque aún no había pasado.

Así, en la gran sala, en un rincón estaban Lyra, Rigel y Alan leyendo un libro sobre hechizos no-verbales, en el medio usando el sofá, Lourdes y Ginny miraban imágenes en la notebook de la primera (mientras que Ginny hacia preguntas sobre como funcionaba) sobre los dioses y mitos griegos. Y Harry volvía a poner al tanto a Ron y Hermione sobre todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos meses, mientras la segunda anotaba cosas en un pergamino, lo cual serviría para el tema de los Herederos.

Cuando Harry les terminó de contar hasta el más mínimo detalle, se acercó a observar y leer en voz alta:

Harry_- Padres: Lily y James. Lily era heredera de Aqua (quien fue maldecida y obligada a tener descendencia no mágica hasta que nació Lily, ya que su poder de controlar el agua se pasaba a las mujeres de la familia y sólo tuvo descendencia hombres) y una Visionaria. James era heredero de Godric Gryffindor y un Líder. Su relicario es en forma de ciervo, como su patronus. Harry ha mostrado tener agilidad y pierde el control de su magia cuando estaba enojado, aunque últimamente es más a menudo._

-Gracias por el apoyo, Hermione-dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

-De nada-contestó ella, sin darse cuenta del tono del chico.

Ron siguió leyendo en voz alta, mientras aguantaba la risa por el tono de Harry y la despreocupación de su novia.

Lourdes_- Padres: Louren y Remus. __Louren era heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw y Remus de Arya, Señora del Aire, que se hizo cargo de los gemelos Rómulo y Remo. Louren era una Guerrera. El relicario de Lourdes es un lobo plateado, se cree que se lo dejó su madre al partir, y ella es la Protectora._

-Interesante-susurró Harry-. No sabía que dije todo eso.

-Algunas cosas son conclusiones mías-dijo Hermione.

-Eso es porque eres la persona más inteligente que conozco-la halagó Ron, dándole un pequeño beso-. Y también la más guapa… y…

-A ver, tórtolos-se fastidio un poco Harry y siguió leyendo:

Alan_- Padres: Marissa Bocca y James Potter. Marissa es una bruja normal, pero James fue el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y el Líder. Alan es el único que no tiene relicario aún. Él es Guerrero._

-Eso me recuerda que nos tenemos que poner en campaña y buscar el relicario-comentó Harry.

Rigel- _Padres: Lucy y Sirius. Lucy es heredera de Helga Hufflepuff y Sirius de la raza milenaria de los Vanes, que descienden del Dios de la Tierra, Terra. Lucy es la Protectora y Sirius el Fuerte, como lo es Rigel. Aún no tiene ningún poder aparente, pero se supone que es el último en que se le desarrollan los poderes. Su relicario al igual que el de toda su familia, tiene forma de perro._

-¿De dónde sacaste que es el último poder ha desarrollar?-preguntó curioso Ron.

-Me contó Lucy-contestó Hermione-, se supone que al ser un poder más físico, puede despertarse de la noche a la mañana y tener toda esa fuerza. Sin embargo, claro, es el poder más débil aunque no lo creas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry, extrañado. No tenía sentido ser el Fuerte y ser débil. No había lógica.

-Si el Fuerte pasa por un estado de depresión, pierde su fuerza, porque para tenerla debe estar lleno de vitalidad-respondió Hermione como si estuviesen en una clase de McGonagall-, por eso Sirius no pudo salir de Azkaban doblando barrotes, estaba deprimido porque pensaba que su familia estaba muerta.

-Vaya-exclamó Ron.

-Sigamos-dijo Hermione leyendo en voz alta, la última:

Lyra- _Padres: Lucy y Sirius._ _Lucy es heredera de Helga Hufflepuff y Sirius de la raza milenaria de los Vanes, que descienden del Dios de la Tierra, Terra. Lucy es la Protectora y Sirius el Fuerte, como lo es Rigel, pero Lyra es Visionaria. Ya ha tenido experiencia cercana con varios de sus poderes: controla a los espíritus alrededor suyo y tiene algunas visiones cuando no se lo imagina también controla el tiempo, pero se desconoce de donde sacó ése poder. Es la más extraña, y su alma debe ser estar a buen recaudo porque las malas influencias de la Oscuridad pueden penetrarla…_

-Esa parte te quedó como un poema-opinó Ron. Hermione chasqueó la lengua y siguió leyendo:

… _y terminar con ella. También es la que más descontroles con la Magia tiene y ya se sabe aparecer aunque de una manera muy singular. Su relicario en forma de perro es el que más brilla de todos, incluso más que el de los adultos._

-Vaya-exclamó Ron-. Buen retención en escribir todo, Herms.

-Gracias-dijo ella, algo sonrojada.

-¡ENCONTRÉ ALGO!-gritó Ginny en medio de la sala.

-¿En la computadora?-preguntó incrédulo Alan.

-No, en _su_ bendito libro-respondió Ginny. Todos habían estado tan metidos en sus pensamientos, que no habían visto a la pequeña pelirroja agarrar el libro-. Esto está en inglés…, dice: "_Sucedió hace algún tiempo... Cuando la luz parezca acabarse... una nueva luz surgirá de quienes la tienen... El Señor de las Tinieblas buscará destruirla... La nueva luz deberá luchar contra la Oscuridad que reside en ella, además de la del Señor de las Tinieblas... Al igual que el Elegido, poseerá muchas cualidades, unidas estas dos fuerzas de luz harán el bien... Cuidar uno del otro deben... Cuando la luz parezca acabarse, una nueva luz surgirá, como antes en los Tiempos Viejos..."._

-Suena a profecía-comentó Rigel, tocándose la barbilla.

-¿Hay algo más?-preguntó Lourdes.

-Sí… Oh, por Dios-exclamó Ginny-. No van a creer esto, si la otra parecía extraña, esta es muy esclarecedora: "_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida… El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…_"

-Guau-exclamó Alan.

-¿A qué te refieres con "esclarecedora"?-preguntó Harry, temiendo lo que Ginny pudiera contestar.

-El Elegido de la otra profecía eres tú, Harry-contestó Lyra por Ginny, con los ojos cerrados, que hasta el momento no había hablado- y el que derrotará a Voldemort eres tú. Naciste al final del séptimo mes y tienes algún que otro poder de Voldemort-Ron, Rigel, Ginny y Alan se estremecieron doble al oír el nombre.

-No puedo ser yo-negó Harry.

-Lo eres y lo sabes-dijo Lyra con un tono de voz duro, el mismo que había empleado cuando le dijo a Lourdes que era una bruja.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-No puede ser verdad.

Lyra abrió los ojos y lo miró con preocupación, al parecer la postura fría se le había pasado.

-Tranquilo, veremos si todo esto es así como dice el libro-dijo apoyando una de sus delicadas manos en su hombro.

-No le digan nada a Sirius y Lucy-pidió Harry mirando a sus amigos, todos asintieron.

Harry miró a cada uno de los rostros preocupados de sus amigos, Alan parecía realmente intranquilo. Alan… Sirius le había contado que James no se había podido hacer cargo de Alan porque se había enterado de una profecía, una profecía que tenía ver con Harry. Era su culpa que Alan no supiera la verdad sobre su padre.

Sirius también le había dicho que no sabía el contenido, que sólo sabían Dumbledore, Lily y James, pero si estaba en libro… ¿Sirius lo había leído y le mintió? No, era mejor no pensar en eso.

Sin ni siquiera despedirse de sus amigos, se fue a su habitación y permaneció acostado pensando hasta que se quedó dormido, aunque con el último resquicio de conciencia sacó algo muy en claro: Uno de los dos debería morir, uno de los dos sería el asesino y otro… la víctima… "_pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida"._ Después de eso, se durmió.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter y el Misterio de los Relicarios Capítulo 9: Home.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_Guide me back safely to my home  
Where I belong, once more.  
_

Guide me home. Freddie Mercury.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Harry despertó bastante temprano en la mañana siguiente. Aún el sol no había salido del todo, sólo unos pocos rayos se asoman por el amplio follaje del jardín de los Black.

Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche. Las 5 a.m. Francamente, genial, pensó Harry con algo de amargura. Sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación, pero los ronquidos de Ron y Alan opacaban cualquier sonido.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, abrió la heladera (rara para una casa mágica, pero Harry sospechaba, y estaba casi seguro, que era obra de Lucy) y sacó leche para comer con galletas que había en un tarro sobre el aparador.

Fue en el momento en que se comió la tercer galleta, fue cuando recordó algo súper importante: la corta charla con Lourdes vino a su mente, aquel día fue 30 de Agosto. Y había sido hace dos días… Entonces, ahora era 1º de Septiembre.

Y, como pueden ver, Harry lo había olvidado.

Casi atragantándose con la galleta, corrió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. ¿Por qué demonios no había recordado la fecha? ¡No tenía nada listo! Sacó el baúl de las profundidades de debajo de la cama y empezó a meter sus cosas ahí, mientras trataba no despertar ni a Alan ni a Ron.

-¿Qué hacés?-preguntó Alan medio somnoliento, mirándolo con un ojo, su otro ojo era tapado por su mata incontrolable rubia-. Es muy temprano.

-No tanto-ratificó Harry-. Es que olvidé hacer el equipaje y hoy volvemos a Hogwarts.

Alan lo miró confundido, después abrió los ojos y del asombro cayó de la cama con un ruido sordo. Pero al parecer no le dolió porque se levantó enseguida y comenzó a poner cosas en su baúl como Harry.

-No sé cómo se me pasó la fecha-comentó Alan, mientras trataba de meter más de cincuenta remeras dentro del baúl-. Siempre me acuerdo de las cosas.

-Supongo que se debe a que hemos estado ocupados-dijo Harry, metiendo sus libros-. ¿Crees que deberíamos despertar a Ron?

-No-contestó Alan-, ya preparó su maleta y pensar que ayer yo me reía porque Hermione lo retaba de no haber preparado su maleta aún. ¡Qué estúpido soy!

-No eres el único-dijo Harry, algo apesumbrado.

Por un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada estaban demasiados ocupados en meter sus múltiples cosas dentro de sus baúles, pero fueron interrumpidos por un borrón de color negro y azul que entraba a la pieza en ese instante hablado para sí misma.

-Tiene que estar acá… No puede ser que lo pierda, soy una idiota… Tenía que ser Black. ¡Una Black! No podía quedarme eso de McKinnon, ¿no? Recordar todo… Memoria de oro los calzones de Rigel…-todo eso decía Lyra mientras buscaba incansable algo por todos lados-. Hasta Rigel tiene más memoria que yo, incluso para tonterías… ¡Él tiene preparado todo! Claro, el muy señorcito… Ay, por los pantalones de Merlín, ¿en dónde mierda dejé mi…?

-Lyra, ¿qué estás buscando?-le preguntó Alan que miraba a la chica totalmente confundido.

-Un…-comenzó a contestar mientras se metía debajo de la cama de Alan-. ¿Quién demonios tiene el libro del Kamasutra?-preguntó, totalmente roja, sacando un libro.

-Dame eso-Alan se lo quitó de las manos-. No es de tu incumbencia.

-Sí, lo es-contestó Lyra aún roja, mientras se paraba y miraba a Alan-. Cuando Ron te mate porque te descubre leyendo esas cosas para hacerle a su hermanita, tendré que ir a tu funeral.

-Tú tendrías que preocuparte por lo que diría tu padre si sabe que sólo por ver la portada del libro te has puesto como un tomate-replicó Alan-. Nadie pensaría que eres la hija de Sirius Black si no fueras su calco.

-Qué sagaz estás, Alancito-dijo Lyra, aún más roja, pero ácidamente, le dejó de prestar atención a Alan y siguió buscando.

-Amor, Ly, ¿qué buscas?-preguntó Harry, sin perder detalle en su novia.

-Mi cuaderno de canciones, tengo todo ahí-aseguró Lyra, mientras buscaba por la cama de Ron, donde este seguía roncando.

-Nunca viniste a esta habitación-le dijo Harry, Lyra salió de debajo de la cama de Ron con algunas telarañas en su enrulado y algo alborotado cabello.

-Cierto-corroboró Lyra y se irguió cuán alta era, mientras miraba a ambos chicos.

-¿Qué tenemos?-preguntó Alan.

Lyra desvió su mirada, mientras se ponía del mismo color que el pelo de los Weasley.

-Están semi-desnudos-aclaró Lyra mirando a otro lado, tapándose la cara con sus largos rulos.

Alan y Harry intercambiaron sus miradas. Sólo llevaban puesto unos boxers, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta. Harry se sonrojó enseguida y sacó de la cama una de las cobijas y se tapó como si fuese una túnica, Alan en cambió se rió se acercó a Lyra.

-Claro, tú dices eso-dijo-, pero tú tampoco estás muy vestida…-agregó señalando en diminuto pijama, que consistía de musculosa y un short muy corto, uno por el cual Rigel podría el grito en el cielo.

-Tú no deberías verme, Potter-amenazó Lyra a Alan, aún colorada y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Harry miró extrañado a Alan que sonreía de manera extraña.

-¿Qué?-dijo el aludido cuando miró a Harry-. Vamos, Harry, sólo fue una broma. Lyra no me interesa más que como una amiga, además es tu novia, y yo ando por Ginny…

-Yo no dije nada por Lyra-dijo Harry, totalmente extrañado, su hermano parecía nervioso.

-Olvida todo lo que dije-pidió Alan. Harry asintió, algo descolocado-. Bueno, me voy a cambiar. Tú también deberías. El _look_ de Grecia Antigua no va contigo.

Harry rió aunque se quedó algo confundido. ¿Alan realmente le estaba siendo sincero? ¿Acaso…? No. No podía ser verdad. Alan todavía no podía estar enamorado de Lyra. Él mismo dijo que iba tras Ginny. "Sí, pero también dijo que no estaba mirando a Lyra. Estaba nervioso" dijo una voz horrible dentro de su cabeza.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se vistió con lentitud, sin embargo esos pensamientos le hicieron volver a ver algo: un beso que Alan le había robado a Lyra cuando estaban en Houdini, en el Baile de Bienvenida. Claro que en ese entonces, no estaba enamorado de ella como ahora y aún era Natalie, pero ese recuerdo lo atormentaba de igual manera.

Sin darse cuenta cómo (o a lo mejor sí, sólo que estaba muy metido en lo suyo), ya iba en camino a King Cross. Iban con el Autobús Noctámbulo, así que en la primera sacudida, Harry salió totalmente de sus pensamientos y miró extrañado todo a su alrededor.

-Por fin sales de ese trance-comentó Ron a su lado-. Pensamos que deberíamos llevarte a San Mungo.

-No seas exagerado, Ron-lo retó Hermione. Luego se acercó a Harry, para ninguno de los demás los escucharan-. ¿Has estado así por El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

-No-dijo Harry con voz normal-. En serio-agregó al ver que ninguno de los dos le creían.

Se mantuvieron callados hasta llegar a King Cross. De vez en cuando, Ron y Hermione le lanzaban miradas furtivas, como si temiesen que se pusiera a gritar en medio de la estación. Lyra estaba alejada de él (hablaba con su gemelo sobre posibles bromas que le podían hacer a algunos Slytherins, mientras Sirius los aconsejaba), lo mismo que Alan (que le contaba a Ginny en ese momento sobre una canción que había escrito, pero que aún no tenía melodía).

Mientras iba con su carrito hacia plataforma y acomodaba la jaula de Hedwig, vio como varios magos entraban en la plataforma mágica no tan disimuladamente.

-Primero entran Ron, Ginny, Alan y Hermione conmigo-dijo Sirius, luego como si los cinco estuvieran viendo la construcción de la estación, atravesaron la plataforma.

-Ahora vamos nosotros-dijo Lucy, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor. Harry sonrió. Tenía las mismas manos de su hija.

Lourdes, Rigel y Lyra caminaron hacia la plataforma con si nada, pero Lucy fue despacio ya que en su estado no podía ir corriendo a la barrera, Harry la siguió cerrando los ojos.

Entrar en la plataforma y ver a todos corriendo alrededor del vapor que emergía de la locomotora escarlata fue mágico, como todos los años. Harry se acercó silencioso a uno de los compartimientos vacíos y metió su baúl con algo de dificultad, al tiempo que Sirius a escondidas de las miradas curiosas metía los otros siete con una sola mano.

Poco a poco el andén fue llenándose, mientras hablaban de trivialidades, como los antojos de Lucy, los entrenamientos que los chicos tendrían en Hogwarts y cosas así.

-... y por el amor de Dios, pórtense bien-finalizó Lucy su monologo de "Las 1001 cosas que no deben hacerse en Hogwarts", del cual Harry sólo había escuchado hasta el principio. Realmente había estado perdido ése día.

-Pero, mamá, nosotros somos unos santos-replicó Rigel. El tren soltó un tipido y los chicos subieron al vagón del tren.

-Sí, claro, _merodeador_-ironizó Sirius, haciendo enfoque en la última palabra, aunque les guiñó el ojo.

Los chicos se miraron cómplices entre sí y sonrieron. El tren arrancó y cuando tomó la curva, dejaron de ver a Lucy y Sirius.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero nosotros nos vamos al vagón de prefectos-dijo Hermione, luego de un rato, mientras entraban al compartimiento vacío, como siempre tomó de la mano de Ron y a Alan del brazo-. Después volvemos.

-Ya te dije que _no soy_ prefecto-replicó Ron-. Odio ir allí a escuchar a Malfoy diciendo estupideces y…

-Aguántate lo que te diga, Malfoy, Ron-determinó Hermione-. Tú eres mi novio, y le guste ó no a Malfoy, me acompañarás.

Ron se cruzó de brazos, totalmente enfurruñado, Alan puso cara de circunstancias, y ellos con Hermione dejaron el vagón.

-Yo también debería irme-dijeron Lourdes y Ginny juntas-. Luego volveré con Luna y Neville-agregó Ginny.

-¡¿Tú eres prefecta?!-gritó Rigel a Lourdes.

-Sí-contestó con naturalidad-. ¿Te molesta?

-S… No-se corrigió rápidamente Rigel-. Digo, _no puedes_ ser prefecta. Se supone que somos los Merodeadores y los Merodeadores no son prefectos, ni Premios Anuales, ni…

-Mi padre fue prefecto y merodeador-replicó Lourdes-. El padre de Harry fue Premio Anual y merodeador.

-Pero…

-Además, piensa en las ventajas-lo cortó Lourdes mientras le abrazaba parte de la espalda porque su corta estatura se lo impedía-, nadie va a sospechar de mí, les puedo sacar puntos a los Slytherin y puedo ir a lugares como el baño de prefectos…

-¡Oh! Eres tan especial-elogió Rigel-. Tienes una mente muy macabra-agregó guiñándole un ojo.

-Es por juntarme tanto contigo-contestó Lourdes-. ¿Vamos, entonces?

-Por supuesto, señorita-dijo Rigel con galantería, tomándola de la cintura y saliendo del compartimiento, con Ginny siguiéndolos mientras reía.

Lyra y Harry se miraron. Se habían quedado solos, como hacía tiempo que no estaban. Ella se acercó a él y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban.

-¿Por qué hemos estado tan distanciados?-preguntó Lyra sin mirarlo, con la vista fija en el piso.

-No lo sé-contestó Harry, también mirando al vacío-. Quizá se deba al Sargento Sirius con su entrenamiento, ó al entrometido de Rigel…

-Sí, quizá-aceptó Lyra-. Aunque nosotros también tenemos la culpa.

-¿Por qué?

-No estamos poniendo mucho empeño, nuestro noviazgo se está yendo por el inodoro-Lyra habló con sinceridad y serenamente, pero Harry notó un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Sólo hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo Harry.

Lyra giró su cabeza para mirarlo y quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Tienes toda la razón-reconoció Lyra, se sacó sus anteojos dejándolos a un lado, sin perder el contacto visual con Harry-. Hago esto porque odio besarnos si uno de los dos se queda bizco…

Harry rió de la ocurrencia y acortó las distancias inmediatamente. Se besaron como siempre, sintiendo sus lenguas juguetear entre si, hasta que comenzaron a profundizar el beso cuando Harry acercó más para sí la nuca de su novia y ella le rodeó el cuello totalmente, sin dejar ni un espacio entre ellos, mientras ladeaban la cabeza de vez en cuando.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son Potter y Black-dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras: Draco Malfoy estaba parado con chulería en la puerta, a pesar de no estar con ninguno de sus dos gorilas, lo cual era raro-. Mi poder prefecto implica restarles puntos por realizar algo indecoroso.

Harry y Lyra miraron con odio a Malfoy porque, al fin y al cabo, algo de razón tenía: las chaquetas de ambos estaban en el piso, además que Lyra estaba algo despeinada y sentada sobre las piernas de Harry. Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron del color de pelo de los Weasley y Lyra salió de un salto de encima de Harry, mientras se ponía sus anteojos.

-Vete, Malfoy-siseó Lyra peligrosamente.

-Les voy a quitar puntos-replicó Draco.

-Aún no estamos en el colegio-refutó Harry.

-Sí, eso-afirmó Lyra-. Además, lo haces de envidioso porque ni siquiera _tu_ Pansy te besa así.

Las pálidas mejillas de Malfoy se tornaron rosadas y Lyra sonrió con sastifacción.

-Vete-volvió a repetir. Malfoy se giró sobre sus talones y dejó el lugar, sin antes decir:

-No quedará así.

-Ay, sí, mira como tiemblo-dijo Lyra con sarcasmo, cuando Malfoy cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-No deberías pelear con Malfoy, Ly-dijo Harry mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Es que me saca-replicó Lyra con el entrecejo fruncido y sentándose-. No sé como podemos ser familia.

-Nadie lo sabe-comentó Harry y la besó haciendo que los músculos tensos de su cara se aflojaran por completo.

-Pero si son la perra White y Stone.

Lyra y Harry se separaron por segunda vez en el día, totalmente horrorizados con lo que veían.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter y el Misterio de los Relicarios Capitulo 10: No Surprises.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_No alarms and no surprises _

_No alarms and no surprises _

_No alarms and no surprises _

_Silent, silent._

Radiohead. No surprises.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Rubia, de tocones altos, ropa último modelo y kilos de maquillaje. Esa era la más exacta descripción para la persona que estaba allí. Sheila Delaloye estaba parada en el medio del compartimiento, y a su lado estaba nada menos que Ryan Bocca, el hermano de Alan, quien era exactamente igual a su hermano, con la única diferencia que Ryan tenía ojos verdes claros y no usaba anteojos.

-De la Olla-susurró Lyra.

-La misma que viste y calza, White-dijo despectivamente Sheila.

-Váyanse-dijo Lyra seriamente-. Los dos.

-Es un país libre-declaró De la Olla, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, Inglaterra es una monarquía, pedazo de idiota-Harry comenzó a notar que una leve brisa se levantaba a su alrededor y comprendió que el poder de Lyra se estaba comenzando a desbordar. Por eso, le tomó la mano y sintió como ella la apretaba fuertemente.

-Ay, olvidaba que la perra de White siempre desea tener la razón…-dijo Sheila con voz empalagosa.

-He dicho que te vayas-la voz de Lyra era controlada, o bien lo más controlada que podía estar antes de un eminente desastre.

-Vámonos, amor-dijo Ryan en voz baja. Harry notó un tono muy calmado, que, a pesar de ser así, lo inquietó.

Sheila puso cara como de ofendida y agitando su pelo largo y rubio, lleno de extensiones, salió de allí, con Ryan a sus pies.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Lyra, soltando la mano de Harry y yéndose a sentar, realmente exasperada-. Voy a tener que volver a aguantarla. Simplemente esto es horrible.

-Lo será-le dio la razón Harry-. Pensé que Ryan ya había terminado la escuela.

-Yo también-dijo Lyra sin despegar los ojos de la entrada-. Habrá repetido-concluyó finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ei, ei-Rigel entró al compartimiento con cara de asustado y a su lado una muy enojada Lourdes lo seguía-. ¿Alguien puede explicarme que hace Sheila aquí?

-¡Encima la llamas por su nombre!-gritó Lourdes, totalmente histérica.

-Lourdes, no grites-pidió Rigel-. Yo creía que me había librado de ella…

-¡De mis gritos no te librarás, Rigel Black!-Lourdes estaba tan loca, que Harry no la reconocía y le daba algo de miedo.

-¡Oh, vamos, Lourdes! ¿Cómo podría engañarte con alguien que vivía a 3000 kilómetros de distancia? Además, ¿por qué engañarte? Tú eres todo para mí-Rigel terminó con su cara de perro degollado.

-¿En serio?-dijo Lourdes en tono meloso.

-Sí, primor-afirmó convencido acercándose a Lourdes, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.

-¡Por Dios! ¡No pueden ser más melosos!-exclamó Harry.

-¡Vayan a un hotel!-gritó Lyra.

Ambos sólo soportaban una cuota al mes del "amor-meloso" de Lourdes y Rigel, y ya iban cuatro. Últimamente, siempre les molestaba que ellos dos anduvieran de besitos en frente de ellos.

-Ustedes lo dicen de envidia-dijo Rigel, después de darse el beso más meloso y apasionado con Lourdes (uno digo de películas de los años treinta), para sacarle la lengua a su hermana.

-Envidia vas a tener cuando te rompa la cara a golpes-contestó su hermana tan dulce como siempre.

La rápida entrada de Alan (que estaba horrorizado, como si hubiese visto al diablo en persona) hizo que la contestación de Rigel se cortara en seco.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Rigel, asustado por Alan.

-Vi a mi hermano-contestó Alan con voz de espanto y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Rigel, totalmente desorientado-. Harry está aquí.

-No habla de Harry, pedazo de idiota-le dijo Lyra-. Habla de Alan.

-Ah, bueno-aceptó Rigel aún un poco confundido-, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

-¿QUÉ HAY DE MALO EN ESO?-Alan estalló-. Rigel, el tipo que más me ha arruinado la vida viene al lugar en que estoy por fin tranquilo. ¡Y tú me preguntas qué hay de malo!

-Bueno, si lo ves de esa manera, es malo-todos se llevaron la mano a la cabeza: algunas veces, Rigel no tenía nada que envidiarle a la hueca de Sheila.

-¿Por qué siempre me ocurre lo peor?-lloriqueó Alan.

-Ya, Al, no te preocupes, sólo estará un año-le aconsejó Lyra, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

En eso entró Ginny y se encargó de qué Alan no siga lamentándose, abrazándolo.

-Que Ron no te vea tan cariñosa con él, Gin-le aconsejó Rigel, a lo que Ginny respondió con una mirada asesina-. Alan-Rigel cambió su objetivo-, no puedo creer que seas tú el _Guerrero_-dijo, negando con la cabeza-. Lloriqueando por ahí, cual marica…

-¡Mira quién habla!-replicó Alan entre sollozos-. ¡El que llora a la simple mención de _Titanic_! ¡Se supone que eres el _Fuerte_!

-¡Basta!-dijo Rigel al borde de las lágrimas-. ¿No puedes comprender mi dolor al ver cómo Leo Di Caprio cae al mar por salvar a Rose? ¡Es muy triste!-y se largó a llorar.

-Oh, mi Dios, pensaría que son gays si no los conociera-exclamó Lyra, para nada sorprendida.

Los demás rieron, mientras Ginny y Lourdes consolaban a sus chicos. El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo y Ron y Hermione volvieron luego de un par de rondas de prefectos. Llegando a Hogwarts, una lechuza comenzó a repicotear el vidrio de la ventana.

Lourdes, quien era la que estaba más cerca, le abrió la ventana y la pobre lechuza color marrón dejó unos seis sobres muy gruesos con sellos del Ministerio de Magia, que iban dirigidos a Harry, Lyra, Rigel, Alan, Ron y Hermione.

-¡Son los resultados de las MHB!-chilló Hermione, que fue la primera en abrir su sobre. Los demás la imitaron.

-Qué raro que les den los resultados ahora-comentó Lourdes-. Supongo que será que el Ministerio por fin se preocupa de cosas importantes como Vol…

-¡No digas su nombre!-gritaron Rigel, Alan, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-Qué chiquilines-opinó Lyra-. Tienen que acostumbrarse al nombre.

-Sí, sí, como digas, hermanita-dijo Rigel, distraído-, ahora déjame leer la carta.

Lyra revolteó sus ojos al techo del vagón y Harry se dispuso a leer hecho un manojo de nervios.

Matrículas en Honor a Brujería:

Aprobados: E: Extraordinario. S: Supera las Expectativas. A: Aceptable.

Desaprobados: I: Insatisfactorio. D: Desastroso. T: Troglodita.

**Resultados de Harry James Potter:**

_- Adivinación: S_

_- Astronomía: A_

_- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: I_

_- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: E_

_- Encantamientos: S_

_- Herbología: S_

_- Historia de la Magia: D_

_- Pociones: S_

_- Transformaciones: S_

-Ah, no te fue tan mal-comentó Alan mirando por encima de su hombro-. Sabía que te iba ir excelente en Defensa. Desaprobaste Historia de la Magia igual que yo.

-Y adivinación-aclaró Harry. Genial, las dos materias que menos le importaban. Ahora tenía vía libre para poder estudiar y ser auror.

-Entonces estamos iguales-le dijo Ron, contento.

-¡Sí! ¡No volveré a tener Historia!-celebró Alan-. ¡Esa materia de m…!

-Estás dando un mal ejemplo, Alan-lo reprendió Hermione, cortándole la sarta de maldiciones que seguramente veía venir-. Se supone que eres prefecto.

-Y también le das mal ejemplo a mi _pequeña_ hermana-refunfuñó Ron, al ver de la mano a Ginny y Alan.

Ginny lo miró cómo queriendo asesinarlo y Ron le devolvió la misma mirada.

-Tranquilos-dijo Alan-. Sólo es una materia. Pero no opaca mis otros promedios.

-¿Qué tal les fue?-terció Rigel cuando vio que Hermione se disponía a contestarle a Alan.

-Tengo nueve Extraordinarios-dijo Hermione, bajando la cabeza.

-Pero tú cursas diez materias-dijo confuso Rigel.

-Saqué un Supera las Expectativas en Defensa-aclaró Hermione, como si estuviera avergonzada.

-Oh, vamos, tan sólo es eso-dijo Ron-. Tú eres súper inteligente-y Hermione le sonrió.

-¿Y a ustedes?-preguntó Hermione, más animada, a los mellizos.

-Tengo todo aprobado, no me quejo-dijo Rigel reprimiendo una risa-. Todas con un Supera las Expectativas, menos Transformaciones, tengo un Extraordinario.

-Guau, ¡eso es genial!-exclamó Ron-. ¿Qué tal tú, Ly?

Hasta ese momento, Harry no se había fijado en su novia. Estaba pálida y miraba con horror algo que sostenía en su mano.

-Soy una completa nerd-susurró por lo bajó, aunque bastante audible para todos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Harry, tomando los resultados de Lyra. Se quedó muy sorprendido al ver que las once materias que cursaba Lyra estaban aprobadas con Extraordinarios y en la mano de ella había una reluciente insignia de prefecta.

-¡Por las Barbas de Merlín!-exclamó Rigel, totalmente asombrado-. ¿Cómo puede ser que seas mi hermana?

-No seas idiota-dijo Lyra, sin mirarlo, al tiempo que le daba un golpe seco en la nuca.

-¡Auch! Dolió-se quejó Rigel.

-Tienen prohibido decirles a papá y mamá-amenazó Lyra, aún sin mirarlos-. Prefiero decirles yo.

Nadie la contradijo y, en silencio, siguió el poco trayecto hasta la estación de Hogsmeade.

Bajaron del tren rápidamente. Harry se alegró al ver la cabeza barbuda de Hagrid por encima del mar de las túnicas negras de los estudiantes. Se saludaron con la mano, ya que había mucha gente. Subieron a unos de los primeros carruajes, en el cual ya se encontraban Neville y Luna, a los cuales saludaron y durante el tiempo en que tardaron en llegar a la puerta del colegio, custodiada por los dos cerdos alados, se pusieron al día.

Al bajar de los carruajes, conducidos por los imponentes Threstals, escucharon la voz burlona de Malfoy diciendo:

-¡Cuando el descarrilado de tu padre se entere que eres prefecta, le agarrará un paro cardíaco, Black!

-Eso te ocurrirá a ti sin no te callas y será por la tremenda patada en tu culo platinado que te voy a dar-siseó muy amenazadoramente Lyra. Estaba tan enojada que a Harry le recordó cuando Voldemort había tratado de convencerla de matar a todos en junio pasado. Tan real volvió a sentir eso, que se estremeció por lo escalofríos. Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta ya que todos reían de la huida rápida del pequeño hurón.

A pesar que el creciente mal humor de su novia era notable, Harry caminó a su lado pasando las grandes puertas de roble de _su_ casa.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: I don't wanna grow up

**Capítulo 11: I don't wanna grow up.**

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_I don__'t ever want to be that way  
I don't wanna grow up_

The Ramones. I don't wanna grow up.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

-¡Potter!-la voz de McGonagall lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Harry la miró asustado. Y algo en su cara lo delataría porque ella agregó:-. Necesito hablar contigo. Y Black-los gemelos enseguida miraron a McGonagall. Rigel asustado y Lyra indiferentemente.

-¡Aún no he hecho nada!-se quejó Rigel.

-No a ti, _Black_. A tu hermana-aclaró McGonagall. Lyra la miró esperando que tenía que decir-. Ven conmigo.

Ambos siguieron a McGonagall a través de la masa de estudiantes, pasando los cerdos alados y la gran puerta de roble. Caminaron hasta el despacho de ella y se sentaron al momento que les indicó.

-Potter, esto es para ti, creo que no hay nadie más capaz de usarla que tú-le entregó una chapita dorada, que se parecía a la de prefectos, sólo que con una C.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Harry.

-Quiere decir que eres capitán, Harry-explicó Lyra poniendo los ojos en blanco y usando un tono que no tenía nada que ver con el que usualmente usaba. A Harry, otra vez, le recordó a Malfoy.

-Gracias, por la aclaración, señorita Black-dijo la profesora McGonagall, aunque no había reparado en el tono de Lyra-. Quería felicitarla personalmente por sus excelentes notas, espero que le hayan agradado…

-Si agradado significa querer morirse…-lo dijo tan bajo que sólo Harry lo escuchó.

-… y obviamente ahora goza de todos los beneficios.

-Gracias-dijo escuetamente.

-Ya pueden retirarse-Harry hizo un asentimiento y Lyra se levantó altiva.

Cuando salieron del despacho, Harry tomó a su novia por el brazo y le preguntó tranquilamente:

-¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa?-Harry la miró directamente a los ojos.

-_Eso_ no te importa. Tengo un mal día-dijo con tono insolente.

-Oh, claro que me importa. Tú me importas-respondió Harry-. No sé que te ocurre últimamente, estás muy rara y no hablamos en casi todo el verano. Solíamos hablar más antes…

-Como bien dijiste _antes_-Lyra ahora sonaba triste y había cerrado los ojos-. Antes que todo esto me pasara, antes que Voldemort intentará someterme, antes que gente que murió hace miles de años me use de "puente", antes…-la voz de su novia quedó suspendida por un repentino sollozo y Harry sintió como se derrumbaba frente a él.

La tomó en brazos y el peso de ella hizo que ambos quedaran abrazados en el suelo. Lyra comenzó a sollozar totalmente desconsolada y Harry no sabía que hacer.

-Sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero necesito que me perdones-pidió Lyra, entre sollozos.

Harry acarició la cabeza enrulada de su novia con pena. Jamás la había visto tan abatida. Harry sentía cómo si los huesos se le hubieran roto ó como si el corazón se le partiera con cada sollozo de Lyra. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y la aferró aún más en sus brazos.

-Ya, ya, Lyra-la consoló Harry con voz dulce, nada parecida al tono que había utilizado sólo momentos antes-. Todo pasará.

-No, Harry-Lyra se separó un poco de él y lo miró con sus grandes ojos. El mar gris parecía calmo y triste, aunque también decidido y sincero-. Nunca va a terminar. Y no me acostumbro y no quiero acostumbrarme a ellos. No quiero que se metan en mi vida, no quiero saber de sus vidas… pero jamás me dejan sola… A veces me pregunto a mi misma si ellos se irán algún día, pero enseguida encuentro la respuesta: no.

Harry volvió a sentir el sentimiento de culpa en la boca del estómago, una sensación ya conocida durante los últimos meses. Volvía a pensar que tal vez hubiese sido mejor para Lyra que jamás la encontrara. Y ella sería feliz en New York y nunca le hubiese pasado todo esto.

-No, te preocupes, Ly, encontraremos la manera de que puedas controlarlo-dijo Harry decidido, aunque en realidad no lo estaba-, si mi madre pudo hacerlo, tú también-agregó más convencido-. Pero, por favor, prométeme algo.

-¿Qué?

-No nos escondamos cosas. Ni mentiras. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Claro, Harry-Ly se secó las lágrimas y logró esbozar una tímida sonrisa, se acercó a él y lo besó.

Él sintió la conocidísima sensación de electricidad, que se producía sólo cuando estaba con Lyra, mientras sus lenguas encontraban su punto de encuentro.

Cuando Lyra se separó de él (quizá demasiado pronto, en opinión de Harry), le susurró al oído:

-Gracias por todo, Harry. Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

-Hago mis deberes.

Escuchó a Ly reírse cantarinamente y sonrió. Le encantaba cuando estaba así. Su risa parecía un suave ladrido de perro, como la de Sirius. Harry la volvió a besar, mientras se levantaban del piso y la acorralaba suavemente en la pared más próxima.

Lyra metió sus manos dentro de la camisa de Harry, éste con un estremecimiento sintió cómo las delicadas manos de Lyra le recorrían y acariciaban la espalda en un suave y lento movimiento. Él entrelazó los dedos en los rulos de su novia.

-Ejem.

Con un salto, ambos se separaron, a pesar que Lyra mantuvo una de sus manos dentro de la camisa de Harry y él una en la cintura de ella. Era la segunda vez en el día que los atrapaban en esas condiciones.

Al ver que sólo eran Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano (y muy ruborizados), los latidos de Harry se desaceleraron y sintió como el calor le llegaba a las mejillas.

-¿Ya terminó la cena de bienvenida?-preguntó Harry, sin saber que decir.

-Sí-respondió Hermione.

-Sí, pero parece que también tuviste la tuya…-murmuró Ron por lo bajo, pero sólo Harry escuchó claramente.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, amor-mintió Ron mansamente,

-Muy bien-aceptó Hermione-Ly, tu madre quiere hablar contigo, dice que vayas a su despacho-Lyra asintió.

Ella soltó a Harry y se fue hacia las escaleras al el segundo piso. En el momento que se fue, Harry sintió un enorme e inexplicable vacío.

-Y bien, Harry, ¿qué quería McGonagall?-preguntó Ron.

Harry les contó todo lo que McGonagall les había dicho, el comportamiento de Ly y sobre lo que ella le había contado.

-¿No será eso lo que el Innombrable pretendía?-preguntó Ron, asustado, cuando Harry terminó.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Hermione parecía tan desorientada como Harry.

-Que, bueno, tal vez Ya-Sabes-Quién esto los poderes… y que el año pasado intentó por todos los medios hacer que Lyra se fuera a su lado. Y si lo piensan aún más, Ya-Sabes-Quien fue parte espíritu, sabría cómo poder hablarle a Lyra de esa forma y…-Ron tuvo un escalofrío.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó Harry anonadado.

-Tienes razón-dijo Hermione, razonando para ella y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, hablando sola-. Por supuesto… No habría otra manera de… Pues claro, de otra forma… Vaya, increíble. Ron, haz estado muy suspicaz-Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Ejem, aún sigo aquí-dijo Harry cuando sus amigos comenzaron a besarse.

-Lo siento, Harry-se disculpó Hermione-. Pero, viste el punto, ¿no? Si el Innombrable sabe que Lyra tiene poderes especiales, debe saber que al menos Rigel también los tiene. No creo que sea un año muy seguro para ninguno de ustedes, después de que se haya dado cuenta que tenía razón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Harry.

-Que no sólo intentará que Lyra se le pase a su bando y destruya todo sino que Lourdes, Rigel, Alan y tú también. Y cómo sabemos cómo es, no descansará hasta que suceda.

--

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó muy cansado. Durante la noche casi no pudo dormir, pensando en todo el día anterior. Y estaba tan cansado y metido en lo suyo que nunca se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la Sala Común y menos aún cuando se fue a dormir. Estuvo conciente que camino a la Sala Común en la noche anterior, Ron y Hermione intentaron contarle algo, pero al ver que Harry no prestaba atención, desistieron.

Sacudiéndose la cabeza para estar un poco mas despejado hoy, Harry se bañó y se puso el uniforme del colegio. Bajó las escaleras hasta el Gran Salón, donde ya estaban la mayoría de sus amigos.

-Hola a todos-dijo Harry, sentándose entre Hermione y Alan.

-Hola, hermanito-lo saludó Alan dándole una palmada en la espalda-. Se ve que hoy decidiste reunirte con las personas vivas.

-Ja, ja, ja, Al, qué gracioso eres-dijo Harry sarcásticamente, aunque sabía que su hermano tenía razón, miró alrededor-. ¿Dónde están Lyra y Rigel? ¿Y Lourdes?

Sus amigos se movieron incómodos en sus asientos. Harry los miró extrañado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… Están con Lucy-respondió Ginny, algo vacilante, frente a él. Parecía algo preocupada, igual que los demás.

-¿Sucedió algo con ella?

-No exactamente.

-¿Entonces?-Harry se estaba impacientando. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-¡Eh, Potter!-una voz que arrastraba las palabras, le habló por detrás. Draco Malfoy sonreía altaneramente cuando Harry se dio vuelta para mirarlo-. Parece que no tienes suerte buscando un padre, ¿no? Digo, tu padre está muerto y Black se ha ido muy lejos, dejando todo. Creo que eres la mala suerte en persona…

-No digas estupideces, Malfoy-Harry le restó importancia.

-¿Yo? Creo que tus amigos al menos deberían decirte la verdad-Malfoy sonrió socarronamente cuando Ron y Hermione miraron a otro lado cómo si tuvieran culpa-. Ya veo, no hay sinceridad… Black se fue Potter, se fue y dudo que vuelva.

En ese momento, Harry sintió las manos de Ron y Alan tomándolo del cuello de la túnica para que no se lanzara a Malfoy.

-¡Eres un estúpido hurón, Malfoy!-exclamó Ginny.

-Cuidado, comadreja sucia-dijo Malfoy repulsivamente, a lo que Hermione y Neville se tuvieron que sumar al forcejeo para sostener a Ron también-. Eso era todo.

Malfoy se dio la media vuelta, con su cabeza platinada en lo alto. Los chicos soltaron a Harry y Ron cuando vieron que el peligro pasó. Ron murmuraba imperperios contra Malfoy, mientras Harry estaba tan fuera de sus casillas que lo único que podía hacer era temblar.

Cuando pudo calmarse, dijo entre dientes:

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Malfoy?

-Sí, aunque no es tan así-contestó Alan-. Sirius está en una misión de última hora de la Orden del Fénix. Le avisaron ayer por la tarde, justo antes de venir a Hogwarts con Lucy.

-Eso es lo que intentábamos decirte anoche-le dijo Hermione a Harry-. Fuimos a buscar a Lyra porque Lucy estaba destrozada… Ni siquiera se presentó a comer en la mesa de los profesores ayer a la noche y Lyra no vino a dormir al dormitorio anoche.

-Tampoco Rigel-aseguró Alan.

La cabeza de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina. ¿Por qué no le habían dicho a pesar de lo ido que estaba? ¿Por qué Lucy no lo mandó a llamar con Lyra el día anterior? Él sabía que Lucy debía querer estar con su familia, pero no entendía porqué lo habían dejado totalmente excluido.

Sin pararse a pensar en nada más, Harry salió corriendo en dirección al ya conocido despacho de los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry no reparó en tocar la puerta y entró como un bólido en la acogedora sala de estar de los Black.

Lucy estaba ahí acompañada por sus hijos y Lourdes (quien sostenía un jarrón que, al parecer, Lucy había tratado de tirar). Lucy estaba entre enojada y triste, pero los demás estaban hartos y cansados. Entonces Harry entendió porqué no lo habían llamado: él no tenía paciencia para estas cosas.

-¡… Y yo le dije que no volvería a engordar por traer sus hijos al mundo! ¡Y él me contestó que no iba a estar sola de nuevo! ¡NOOOO! ¡14 AÑOS SOLA DE NUEVO NOO!

-Hola Harry-susurró Lyra mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su madre, quien se había puesto a llorar de nuevo-. Ha estado toda la noche así-explicó Lyra cuando Harry enfocó su mirada en las ojeras de ella y en que todavía llevaba la ropa de ayer-, acaban de irse Remus y Tonks, y creo que si el bebé pudiese irse lo haría.

-¿Qué pasó con tu padre? Me acabo de enterar por Malfoy-Harry le explicó brevemente lo que Malfoy le dijo y porqué no se había enterado antes-. La verdad cada vez estoy mucho más confundido…

-Bueno, a papá lo llamaron de la Orden ayer por la tarde, diciéndole que tenía una importante misión ultra-secreta, que ni él debía saber de qué iba porque era peligroso. Dumbledore mismo le encargó la misión. No entiendo porque lo eligió a él… Hay muchas personas más en la Orden.

Lucy hipó.

-Encima, ella lo echó de la casa cuando él le contó que debía ir, y ahora se siente miserable-Lyra le dio otras palmaditas-, aunque tiene arranques de enojo como el de recién.

-¿Y cuando volverá?-preguntó Harry.

-Dumbledore calcula que dentro de dos meses, no es una misión larga, pero si peligrosa.

-Papá va a querer estar acá cuando nazca el bebé-aclaró Rigel-. Y eso Dumbledore lo sabe y lo consiente.

-Ése viejo jamás me cayó bien-dijo Lucy en ese momento-. Siempre entrometiéndose en la vida de los demás, viejo de la…-Lucy se metió en una intricada maraña de palabrotas y Harry sorprendido, vio de dónde tenían semejante vocabulario Rigel y Lyra.

-Oh, no, otra vez-dijo Rigel con un suspiro.

-Ayer Dumbledore vino a presentar sus disculpas por lo que hizo, y mamá lo hecho a patadas. Por suerte, se guardó su delicado vocabulario para después que se fuera-explicó Lyra.

La puerta sonó y sin esperar respuesta, Severus Snape entró al despacho. Ahora sí estaban hechos (nótese el sarcasmo de la autora).

--

**A/N: Primero que todo, lo sé. No tengo ninguna excusa ni merezco perdón, solo merezco un par de avadas bien dados… Pero bueno, he tenido bastantes problemas para concentrarme en la historia, no tenía ni idea como hacer que este capi valga la pena… Ojalá lo haga. Gracias a todos por sus pacientes reviews!! MUCHAS GRACIAS! No quiero prometerles que les voy a traer el capi pronto porque no sé si estoy en facultades de hacer eso… así que digamos que se pueden llevar una sorpresa… para bien ó para mal… Espero que estén bien, mis queridos lectores! Besos! Annie.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Rutina.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_Todo el mundo sigue hablando y nadie está escuchando  
sufrimientos que tragar mientras se sigue andando.  
Construir en un espacio la alegría que anhelé, la conseguiré._

Rutinas. Chenoa.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Lucy escupió todas las palabras.

Snape no habló, esbozó una horrorosa sonrisa y sacó de su túnica una jeringa. Se acercó lentamente y trató de pinchar a Lucy en el brazo a lo que esta salto ágilmente, a pesar de sus casi nueve meses de embarazo.

-¡Tú a mí no me TOCAS!-gritó Lucy.

-Claro, como si quisiera cosas de segunda mano y que encima son de Black-dijo Snape con desprecio.

-¡NO MENCIONES A BLACK!-y en ese momento, Lucy, en su afán de estar mas enojada con el padre de sus hijos que con el profesor odioso, se distrajo y Snape la pinchó con la jeringa en su brazo.

Lucy lo miró enojada y extrañada para luego desmayarse.

-¡USTED ES UN…!-empezó Rigel, tratando de abalanzarse hacia Snape, pero Lourdes lo retuvo con amarre algo débil, pero firme, y Lyra lo interrumpió, antes que el otro dijera una sarta de insultos:

-Tranquilo, Ray, es sólo un calmante. Ya volverá en sí, estaba demasiado estresada.

-Exacto, señorita Black, debería estar mas tranquila en las clases, como lo esta ahora.

-No se preocupe, señor, lo mismo le digo a usted la próxima vez que trate de ver por encima de la camisa de Lavender Brown.

Snape fulminó a Lyra, pero no dijo nada. En realidad, no le convenía decirle nada, por lo que dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-Creo-comenzó Lourdes, tratando de alivianar el tenso aire que se respiraba-, creo que deberías llevar a tu madre a su cama, Ray.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque se supone que eres el fuerte, pedazo de idiota-contestó Lyra por Lourdes, de repente malhumorada.

Rigel levantó a su madre, con algo de esfuerzo y luego casi se cae, así que, en vista que aún no había poderes para él, Lourdes se apiadó y lo ayudó a llevar a la madre de él hasta el cuarto.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Harry, preocupado.

Lyra suspiró.

-_Ellos_ me están molestando con todo este asunto-dijo Lyra, entrecerrando lo ojos, pero al ver que Harry no entendía agregó:-. Saben a dónde se fue mi papá, pero tengo que concentrarme. No lo quiero hacer, quería empezar un primer día normal de clases.

Harry bajó la cabeza. Todos sus amigos tenían problemas con sus poderes, pero él. Hasta dónde el sabía, no tenía un poder en particular como la fuerza, la clarividencia, pelear asombrosamente ó la sanación, sólo tenía que liderarlos. Así que, no tenía ni idea que decir.

-No te preocupes, Harry-Lyra empleó su común dulce tono de voz, e hizo un ademán con su delicada mano para levantar la barbilla de Harry. Éste miró los encantadores ojos grises de ella-. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Sólo no me hagas mucho caso con esto, ¿si?

Harry sólo asintió.

*************----------------------**********************--------------

El resto del día, a pesar que fue el primer día de clases, pasó sin sobresaltos. La primera clase que tuvieron fue de Transformaciones, donde McGonnagall prometió que el año no sería fácil; su segunda clase, más tranquila que la primera, fue la de Herbología. Luego le siguió la hora de la comida y más tarde tuvieron la tarde libre porque les tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y tanto Lucy como Sirius estaban de licencia.

Durante esa tarde, Harry se dedicó a acomodarse un poco en el equipo de Quidditch, porque francamente luego de un año en que no había jugado con el equipo no tenía para nada idea en como iban las cosas. Afortunadamente, McGonnagall le había facilitado unos documentos con información.

Y a vistas de lo que decía, Harry iba a tener un gran trabajo, prácticamente tenía que reconstruir el equipo. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinett, los gemelos Weasley y, obviamente, Oliver Wood ya no estaban en el equipo. Y el equipo del año pasado había sido conformado por un par Gryffindor de séptimo. Por lo que, a parte de Harry, se debía buscar tres cazadores, dos golpeadores y un guardián.

Por suerte, Ron lo ayudó.

-Deberías hacer las primeras pruebas para el sábado, la gente va a querer descansar después de la primera semana de clases-sugirió.

-Tienes razón, es una buena idea-aceptó Harry, comenzado a juntar todos los papeles-, ¿tú qué crees, Hermione?-le preguntó a la chica que estaba leyendo (como no) para la clase de Pociones del día siguiente.

Ella cerró su libro y los miró a ambos.

-¿Piensan en algún momento hacer la tarea de McGonnagall o Sprout?-preguntó ella.

-Algún día-contestó Harry.

-No-dijo Ron al mismo tiempo.

-Eso me temía-terció Hermione, negando con la cabeza-. Creo que el sábado está muy bien-dijo dando zanjado el asunto, y se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-se preguntó Ron, al ver que su novia iba directamente al dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Mujeres-dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza.

Harry asintió esta vez. Luego de pensar en su novia, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Ron. Sentimiento totalmente mutuo y compartido. ¿Había alguien que las entendiera?

***************------------------------**********************--------

_A/N: Hola!! ¿Todavía hay alguien por ahí? Me gustaría que sí. Ya saben lo que voy a decir, pero lo digo igual _**LO SIENTO**_! Por la tardanza, por el feo capítulo… Pero bueno, ya saben el capítulo se llamaba "Rutina" así muy interesante no podía ser. Espero poder traerles otro capítulo pronto, ya que tengo inspiración (por ahora) y hay que aprovecharla. Por cierto! Estoy editando (muy de a poco) Una Historia para Contar, subí nuevos (y muchos más lindos que los otros) banners y una historia nueva que se llama "Love at Second Sight", que es, obviamente, de Harry Potter. Así que espero que todo eso, pueda compensar algo de lo que seguramente voy a tardar en escribir el próximo capi. Besos a Todos. Annie._


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Shine for you

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_Look at the stars,  
look how it shines for you__._

Yellow. Coldplay

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Luego de esos primeros días algo agitados, todo se normalizó bastante. El sábado, tal como Ron había sugerido, Harry comenzó a hacer las pruebas para todo el equipo de Quidditch.

Ése día se levantó temprano, sabiendo que sería un día agotador, se duchó y con la escoba sobre el hombro bajó a desayunar. En el Gran Salón ya lo esperaban todos sus amigos. Lo cual le extrañó porque ni Ron, Alan y Rigel eran de levantarse temprano, pero sabía la razón: ellos tres más Lourdes y Ginny se presentarían en las pruebas.

-Hola, chicos-saludó Harry a todos, sentándose entre su novia y su hermano-. Hola Ly-la saludó dándole un beso-, ¿qué tal estás hoy?-su novia había sufrido algunos altivabajos durante la semana.

-Un poco mejor-respondió ella, sonriendo un poquito, que era lo único que aún le daba algo de luminosidad que la caracterizaba. Sus rulos caían desordenamente y sin brillo en su desarmado rodete. Su piel estaba muy pálida, perdiendo el color eternamente bronceado que tenía y su suavidad parecida a la seda.

La primera semana de clases había sido de lo más dura para Lyra: primero que todo, (y por permiso especial de Dumbledore) se había pasado la semana cuidando de su madre. Luego, cumplir con sus labores de prefecta, ir a las clases, practicar los ejercicios de su especial entrenamiento, y como si todo esto no la dejara liquidada, la visita de tres espíritus a su alrededor, no la ayudaba en nada. "_Falta que ellos tres te muestren el pasado, el presente y el futuro, y serás Ebenezer Scrooge_" le había dicho Rigel cuando Lyra le contó a todos lo que le pasaba. Resultado: Rigel con el ojo morado todo el resto de la semana.

-Me alegro-dijo Harry y le besó la coronilla para después desayunar junto a ella. Como en la mayoría de las ocasiones en que Lyra no se encontraba bien, no sabía muy bien como manejarse con ella, pero al menos trataba-. Esto es para ti-agregó, dándole una barra de chocolate.

-Gracias-Lyra volvió a sonreír y Harry también se sintió mejor. Le dolía mucho verla así.

Una vez que todos terminaron su desayuno se dirigieron hacia el estadio de Quidditch. En la puerta, tanto Hermione como Lyra se despidieron de los demás y se fueron a sentar en las gradas del estadio.

-Que te sea leve-le deseó Lyra antes de irse.

Lourdes, Alan, Rigel, Ginny junto con Harry se dirigieron hacia el centro donde ya había mucho más de la mitad de todo Gryffindor reunido.

-No esperaba que fuera tanta gente-dijo Harry en voz baja a sus amigos.

-Es porque eres tú, hermanito-le dijo Alan, dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

Harry se subió a su querida Saeta de Fuego y dando una patada se elevó en el aire. Era bueno volver a sentir el viento rozándole la cara; dio un par de vueltas alrededor del campo para calentar y sintió una enorme felicidad cuando volvió al pequeño grupo reunido debajo de sus pies.

-Hmm…-Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar a las impacientes y asustadas caras de todos los candidatos. Carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar y todos levantaron la vista-. Bueno, hummm…, buenos días a todos-escuchó una risita en las tribunas y supo que era Lyra-. Lo primero que quiero que hagan es que se separen en tres filas: cazadores, golpeadores y guardianes, todos separados-esperó unos momentos hasta que todos, muy ansiosos, se pusieron en largas filas-. Las primeras pruebas serán para los tres puestos de cazador.

Harry hizo que se redujeran en grupos de cinco en esa fila y los mandó a dar una vuelta con su escoba alrededor del campo de Quidditch. Desastroso. La mayoría del grupo no duró ni dos segundos en la escoba. El segundo grupo de cazadores no lo hizo tan mal por lo que les pidió que se pasaran la quaffle e intentaran meter cinco tantos por los aros. Sólo uno logró dos tantos.

Ya con el último grupo, donde se encontraban Lourdes, Ginny y Rigel, no sufrió. Los tres demostraron ser los mejores y les pidió que se ubicaran en las gradas, muy contento de ellos.

-Potter es un traidor-susurraron varios.

-Sí, toma a los hermanos de su mejor amigo y de su novia, y a su amiga, la chica Lupin-dijeron otros, nada conformes.

-Ey, si tienen problemas se van-dijo Rigel, algo enojado.

La gente que susurraba no dijo nada y se fue. Harry más aliviado y agradecido con Rigel, pidió que los que se presentaban para golpeadores que recorrieran el campo y después los hizo practicar con las bludgers. Alan fue uno de los mejores que lo hizo, blandía su bate como si fuese una espada y peleaba como si fuese último que haría. No por nada era el Guerrero.

-Muy bien, Alan, fue genial-le dijo Harry a su hermano cuando éste se bajó de la escoba, Alan le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

El otro golpeador elegido fue, nada menos, y para sorpresa de todo Gryffindor, Neville.

-¡Me hubieses dicho que jugabas tan bien!-le dijo Harry muy sonriente-. ¡Juegas de maravilla!

Neville se ruborizó y lanzó un azorado "gracias" antes que el resto del equipo se le abalanzara para festejar.

Las últimas pruebas fueron para guardián, una pila de temblorosos niños se adelantaron, donde la cara de Ron relucía por lo menos medio metro de los demás. Y pesar de su tono verdoso de los nervios, Ron fue el mejor de todos lejos y obviamente fue elegido como guardián del equipo.

-¡Vamos, Ron!-gritó con voz de triunfo Hermione. Ron se puso del mismo color de su pelo pero le devolvió la sonrisa a su novia.

Una vez con el equipo reunido Harry les sonrió a todos su amigos sinceramente.

-Francamente, no lo esperaba-declaró.

Sus amigos rompieron en carcajadas, pero acordaron para el próximo jueves el entrenamiento del equipo.

-¿Ya terminaste?-le preguntó una voz en su oído cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para los vestuarios. Lyra le sonreía-. Perdona por reírme cuando tratabas de hablar, pero me causó mucha gracia.

-Está bien, por ser tú, estás perdonada-Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Vamos a pasear?-preguntó Lyra, moviendo sus largas pestañas con intención-. Hace mucho que no hablamos bien, tengo cosas que contarte…

-Claro-dijo Harry, dándole su escoba a Ron, tomando de la mano a su novia y saliendo del estadio.

A pesar de que las clases habían empezado, el tiempo cerca del castillo ya estaba frío y Harry y Lyra se abrazaron por la cintura para entrar más en calor.

-Así que… ¿Cómo está Lucy?-preguntó Harry, cuando se sentaron cerca del lago, unos diez minutos después de sólo disfrutar la compañía de uno y otro.

-Un poco mejor-respondió Lyra, acomodándose en el regazo de Harry-, al menos sólo está triste y el bebé está bien. Papá habló por la Red Flú con nosotras… No te avisé porque estabas en clase-le aclaró cuando vio que Harry iba a preguntar-, y después ya se me había olvidado. Dice lo mismo que Dumbledore: está en una misión difícil y secreta… cree que tardará en venir dos meses, justo para el nacimiento de Leo.

-¿Se fue solo?

-No-dijo Lyra para alivio de Harry-, está con un par de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero ni ellos saben de que se trata la misión. Sólo él. Tengo miedo por él…-Lyra perdió sus ojos por el lago y Harry notó que lloraba.

-Ly, tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien-le dijo Harry, abrazándola. Le acarició la cabeza y jugó con sus rulos hasta que ella se calmó-. Verás que Sirius vuelve enseguida y sin rasguño… Ninguno de los dos dijo que la misión era peligrosa. A lo mejor sólo es difícil…

-Ojalá tengas razón-Lyra sonrió un poco, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos grises-. No veo la hora de que todo esto termine.

-Ya somos varios.

-Lo sé.

Lyra se abrazó más a él y contemplaron el paisaje.

-¡Chicos!-Rigel venía corriendo del castillo con ropa normal igual que todos los demás-. ¿No creen que deberían ir a comer algo? Son más de las cuatro de la tarde.

Lyra y Harry se miraron en sorpresa, y Rigel lo miró picaronamente a lo que ellos se ruborizaron.

-No importa, aquí tienen comida-dijo Rigel sonriente, sacando de su abrigo un poco de tarta para ambos.

Todos sus amigos se sentaron alrededor de ellos, hablando de cosas triviales toda la tarde. Sólo cuando Lyra abandonó su asiento (o sea, las piernas de Harry) para hablar temas de la banda con su gemelo y Alan, Harry se acercó a Ron y Hermione para hablar algo que le rodeaba hace días en la cabeza.

-Hermione, ¿has encontrado algo de casualidad sobre los Herederos? ¿ó algo sobre porqué Ryan ó Sheila están en Hogwarts? Casi no los he visto, el castillo es demasiado grande a comparación de Houdini…

-Bueno…-comenzó Hermione. Harry conocía ese "bueno", significaba que ella tenía un montón de información hace días, pero no la había dicho porque simplemente no se había dado la ocasión-. Como sabes, Ryan y Sheila están juntos, más que todo por despecho… Ambos quedaron en Slytherin, a pesar que Sheila gritó a los cuatro vientos (y lo digo en serio, se aplicó un _sonorus_ para que medio Hogwarts la escuchara) que su ropa no combinaría. Pero Ryan la convenció de quedarse con él.

"A ninguno de los dos se los ve mucho en las clases… Con De la Olla sólo compartimos Defensa pero como Sirius no está… no hay que soportarla-Hermione hizo una mueca-, y bueno, Ryan está en séptimo así que directamente no se lo ve..., por ahora no son un problema.

-¿Tú dices?-preguntó Ron no muy convencido-. Yo estaría atento, Harry, Ryan me da mala espina.

-¿Y desde cuándo ves el futuro Ron?-preguntó Harry, sin darle mucho crédito.

-Hablo en serio-dijo Ron, algo ofendido-. Hay algo en él que… da miedo-Ron se sacudió los malos pensamientos-. Bueno, no creo que sea peor que Tú-Sabes-Quién.

-En eso tienes razón-concluyó Harry y ambos volvieron a centrar su vista en su biblioteca andante.

-Bueno… sobre los Herederos, prácticamente lo mismo que ya sabíamos. No hay mucha información en los libros-Hermione sonaba defraudada que ellos no hubiesen resuelto sus dudas-. Algunos hablan de cinco personas realmente poderosas que pueden manejar los Elementos, pero no dan nombres. Otros hablan de personas de cualidades extraordinarias a un mago normal, pero tampoco dan muchos detalles. Daría cualquier cosa por una conexión a Internet para averiguar sobre los dioses nórdicos y griegos, porque aquí no hay nada-frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Es raro, no?

-¿El qué?-preguntaron Harry y Ron.

-Que no haya demasiada información.

-¿Qué sospechas?-preguntaron ellos, pero la chica no dio respuesta. Comenzó a juntar sus cosas, murmuró algo parecido a "biblioteca" y después de saludar a todos se fue.

-A veces es tan rara y escalofriante que me encanta-dijo Ron, siguiendo a su novia.

Harry negó con la cabeza, jamás lograría entender a esos dos, pero realmente apreciaba todo lo que lo ayudaban.

No tenía problema en mantener un ojo o dos sobre Ryan Bocca. Mientras que el patán no acercara a Lyra estaba todo bien, ó por lo menos, más ó menos. Habría que ver como lo llevaba la semana que empezaría, ya que Lyra no cuidaría de su madre.

Y a pesar que tenía muchísimas dudas sobre los herederos sabía que a fin de cuentas, algún día sabría que significaba esas dos profecías y que tanto tenían que ver con sus amigos con ellas.

Poco a poco sus amigos comenzaron a volverse al castillo, alegando frío tiempo ó las ganas de comer, pero Lyra y Harry se quedaron junto al lagos, nuevamente juntos y apoyados uno sobre otro.

-Mira, se empezaron a ver las estrellas-dijo Lyra, señalando el cielo.

Era cierto, cómo una vez habían estudiado juntos en Houdini, Sirio era la estrella que más brillaba. También se podía ver a Rigel brillando más que antes.

-Mira a todas las estrellas, Harry-señaló Lyra fascinada-. Todas brillan más que de costumbre.

-Brillan por ti-dijo Harry, sonriéndole.

-No seas mentiroso, Harry-refutó ella, pero sonriendo-, sólo por mí no lo harían.

-Deben ver lo mismo que yo veo en ti, por eso brillan-le dijo Harry besándola, sin darle tiempo a replicar.

Se besaron un buen rato muy tiernamente hasta que sus lenguas empezaron a encontrarse y ambos se abrazaran con más fuerza como si sus vidas dependieran de ese beso.

En el momento que Lyra ahogó un jadeo dentro de su garganta, Harry supo que otra vez había llegado muy lejos y sin querer ser brusco, se separaron. Ni uno ni otro dijeron nada y cada uno por su lado, volvió al castillo.

Harry sabía que debería tratar de no llegar a tal punto, pero era imposible.

Una vez más, antes de entrar al castillo, miró al cielo al mar de estrellas centellantes. Ellas brillaban por el amor que ambos tenían, Harry estaba casi seguro de eso, pero la cuestión la dejaría para otro día.

********---------------***************-------------------*************

**A/N: AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A que soy re mala? Seguro que esperaban que mis chiquitos se depravaran jajaja! Pues no! Dentro de poco no van a poder ni mirarse muajajauajauajaua-… Ok, nuevamente sin excusas sobre mi tardanza, sólo disfruten el capi y si nunca dejaste una review este es tu momento, al menos para decirme feliz cumpleaños! (es el Lunes 23) Besos a todos.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo14: Hard times

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_Fights and battles have begun_

_Revenge will surely come_

_Your hard times are ahead._

Butterflies and hurricanes. Muse.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

El domingo pasó sin ningún conveniente alguno. Es más, se podría decir que hasta fue aburrido.

El lunes, en cambio, fue un desastre.

Harry se levantó como cualquier otro día, se vistió, y bajó para desayunar. Ya en Gran Salón se sentó junto a su novia y sus amigos. Se sirvió un poco de cereales y comenzó a comerlos en silencio.

-¿Saben?-comenzó Rigel, mientras masticaba sin pudor un poco de cereales-. Creo que es hora de que la banda ensaye… Hay que aprovechar que mamá está aún un poco débil para darnos entrenamiento, ¿no creen?

-Sí, tienes razón, si seguimos así… vamos a perder un la competición-dijo Alan y todos, menos Rigel, lo miraron.

-Eres un idiota, Al-declaró Rigel con cara de fastidio, mientras dejaba caer su cuchara llena de cereales, y dándole con ella en la cabeza rubia de Alan-. ¡Se suponía que debía convencerlos para que el inversor nos vea!

-¿Inversor?

-¿Concurso?

-Por favor, explíquense-pidió Lyra algo enojada.

-¡Es que se suponía que debía ser una sorpresa!

-Rigel…-Lyra le dirigió tal mirada que su hermano se puso pálido.

-Está bien. El último verano me entrevisté con un productor de música, le llevé lo que tocamos en el verano… y le gustó mucho, pero nos quiere ver en vivo.

-¿Estás loco, verdad?-preguntó Lourdes, muy enojada y pálida.

-Pues, no, terrón de azúcar-dijo Rigel-. Lo hice porque me cansé un poco del anonimato.

-¿Realmente piensas que siendo hijos de Sirius Black y amigos de Harry Potter estamos en el anonimato?-preguntó Lyra. Su voz no tenía ninguna emoción, sólo curiosidad.

Rigel la miró con odio y luego le volteó la cara, Lyra ni se mosqueó: siguió comiendo sus cereales.

-¿Puedes explicar un poco más de qué se trata todo?-siseó furiosamente Lourdes-. ¿Cuándo decidiste esto? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Bueno, lo creí conveniente-respondió Rigel-. Ya era hora de ser una banda con todas las letras. Estoy harto de presentarme a escondidas y eso. Además es todo por el medio _muggle_…

-¡Te haz superado a ti mismo por la idiotez, Rigel!-le gritó Lourdes-. ¡Nosotros somos magos, pedazo de tarado!-luego Lourdes se sumió en un torrente de malas palabras en español a lo que Lyra iba abriendo más lo ojos.

-Harry, di algo-le pidió Lyra.

-La verdad eres un idiota, Rigel-Lyra y Lourdes voltearon los ojos-. ¿Qué? Después de todo lo es.

-Ya los voy a convencer. A los tres-Rigel hizo una seña de puño de triunfo, se levantó de su lugar y se fue del Gran Salón.

Apenas se fue, las cabezas de Lyra y Lourdes se concentraron en Alan y Harry, como esperando que dijeran algo.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los hermanos Potter, demasiado parecido.

-Dinos algo por lo que te podamos perdonar, Alan-amenazó Lourdes, retorciendo su puño-. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

-Me pareció una buena idea-y antes que alguien dijera algo más, Alan se levantó y salió corriendo del Gran Salón.

-Este si que es una Gryffindor-comentó Ron que junto a Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna, observaban la escena, riéndose.

-¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!-gritó Lourdes-. Me voy a matar a ambos. Ginny, ¿vamos?-La pelirroja sonriente acompañó a su amiga y ambas salieron del Gran Salón.

-No sabía que Lourdes tenía tanto carácter-dijo Hermione.

-Si, supongo que es por vivir tantos años en un país con sentimientos tan fuertes-aseguró Lyra-. Los latinos son muy… apasionados.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Harry, sintiendo como se le revolvía el estomago.

-Recuerda que estudié español, Harry-dijo Lyra, parecía que su voz estaba en un intermedio en enojo y aburrimiento-. No deberías ser tan celoso y desconfiado.

-Yo no soy celoso-refutó Harry, pero lo cierto era que aún la sensación en el estómago no se le había ido-. Fue sólo una pregunta.

-Lo que tú digas-Lyra se paró y salió del Gran Salón, sin despedirse de Harry.

-¿Y ahora que hice?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Pues, me gustaría tratar de entenderla un poco mejor-aceptó Harry-. Francamente, últimamente no la entiendo para nada.

-¡Oh, vamos, Harry!-exclamó Hermione en tono de obviedad-. No es tan difícil… La chica tiene muchísimo estrés y tú como su pareja deberías dejar pasar todo.

-Ése es el peor consejo que me haz dado, Hermione-dijo Harry, revolviendo sus cereales.

-Supongo que será por todo el tiempo que paso con Ron-Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió con sus cereales, sin prestarle mucha atención a Ron que ya estaba protestando.

Harry y el resto de sus amigos estaban terminando su desayuno cuando varias lechuzas de color negro entraron al Gran Salón. Una se paró enfrente de Luna, que desayunó con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor ése día. La chica muy extrañada tomó la carta y la leyó para sus adentros. Harry pudo ver que tenía el símbolo del Ministerio de la Magia.

Por unos momentos Luna estuvo en silencio y bajó la carta hasta que ésta cayó sobre la mesa. Sus labios temblaron, pero no hizo nada más. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, como si quisiese serenarse.

-¿Qué…?-comenzó Neville, pero el grito de una chica de Hufflepuff y varios sollozos, lo detuvo.

Luna sin decir nada, le tendió la carta a Harry (quien era que estaba más cerca de la chica). Harry, bastante preocupado, leyó la carta en voz alta para sus amigos.

_Estimada señorita Lovegood:_

_Lamentamos informarle que en el día de ayer, su padre ha fallecido de aún una causa desconocida. _

_Nuestras más cordiales condolencias,_

_Ministerio de la Magia._

Un silencio profundo cayó sobre todos a su alrededor, excepto por los pequeños sollozos que ahora hacía Luna.

Harry quedó totalmente en blanco, con la carta en la mano, sin saber bien que decir. Apenas pudo percatarse que el resto del Gran Salón también estaba en silencio y que los profesores los miraban preocupados.

-Esto no puede ser verdad-susurró Hermione-. No tiene sentido que todos hayan recibido la misma carta.

-A menos que…-dijo Harry, agachándose más para hablar entre sus amigos-, a menos que no sea una causa desconocida. Un ataque.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, pero Luna no participó, seguía con la mirada fija en sus cereales.

-¿Dices que el Innombrable tiene que ver con esto?-preguntó Ron en tono de asustado.

-Es más que claro-dijo Hermione, movida por la deducción de Harry-. Se ve que el Ministerio no ha querido aceptar la verdad aún…

-Y no lo harán-cortó Harry-. A ellos no les conviene.

-Tengo que saber que fue lo qué pasó exactamente-dijo Luna mirándolos con decisión-. _Necesito_ saberlo.

-No te preocupes-dijo Neville, inspiradamente-. Vamos a resolver todo esto.

-Cierto, Luna-afirmó Harry, haciendo que la rubia sonriera-, te ayudaremos todos.

-Gracias, chicos-agradeció Luna, abrazando a todos sus amigos.

_Eso es algo que Voldemort nunca podrá entender_, se dijo Harry, mientras Luna volvía a sonreír, _lo incondicional que puede ser la amistad_.

******************------------------------------------*****************

**A/N: sé que nada de lo que les diga va a cambiar que haya tardado un mes en actualizar, pero juro que este capi se haría muy largo si tengo que poner todo lo que debo poner. Espero que hayan entendido todo, porque escribo como puedo… me lesioné la mano derecha (con la que escribo más rápido en el teclado) en el trabajo (de hecho, me salpiqué aceite hirviendo cuando limpiaba), así que me dije "voy a terminar ese capitulo" y acá está. No se preocupen, al menos ya saben lo que les deparara el futuro del fic, jajaja, un beso a todos y espero leerlos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: I used to know you so well.**

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?_

Decode. Paramore (Twilight Soundtrack).

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

El resto del lunes, Luna no se presentó a clases, al igual que varios chicos de otros cursos, con el permiso especial de Dumbledore. Harry, por otra parte, tenía especial interés en poder hablar con el director acerca de tan confuso episodio, pero, por desgracia, Dumbledore desapareció de Hogwarts durante todo el día, por lo que Harry ahora estaba más que seguro que sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

Una vez que terminaron ese bendito desayuno, Harry y sus amigos se encaminaron a la primera clase del día, que era Defensa, ya que Lucy estaba en condiciones de dar clases (auque teóricamente, debido a su embarazo tan avanzado no debería hacerlo).

Aunque cuando llegaron se llevaron una sorpresa, de hecho dos. La primera fue que Slytherin compartía las clases con ellos (de hecho, Harry, Ron y Hermione ya lo sabían, sólo que se habían olvidado) y la segunda... hizo que Hermione, a su lado, dejó escapar un gritito de alegría.

Sirius había vuelto.

-¡Papá!-Lyra y Rigel desde la otra puerta corrieron a los brazos de su padre.

Sirius abrazó a sus hijos y levantó a ambos en el aire, sin ningún esfuerzo y se giró para sonreírle a Harry.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry se dio cuenta.

Sirius estaba bien, aunque parecía cansado. Sin embargo, su ojo derecho estaba tan morada que parecía un panda.

-¿Qué..?-comenzó Harry, cuando llegó cerca de él.

-"Hola, ¿qué tal, Sirius? Te extrañé mucho". Sería bueno que me saludaras-Sirius hizo una mueca y Harry lo abrazó en cuanto su padrino soltó a sus hijos.

Cuando se separaron, Harry volvió a observar el ojo de su padrino.

-Sirius, ¿qué…?

-Más tarde, a las seis en mi despacho, Harry-lo cortó Sirius, luego sonrió a todos sus alumnos con su sonrisa de dentrífico.

-Me alegra mucho volver a verlos a todos-dijo en voz alta, a modo de empezar la clase, por lo cual Harry y los gemelos se apresuraron en ocupar sus lugares-. Deben saber disculpar si fueron incómodas estas semanas sin mí-hizo un gesto dramático a lo que Harry, sus hijos y amigos rieron; los Slytherin en cambio hicieron burlas, en especial Draco Malfoy y Sheila Delaloye, que parecían muy amigos.

"Pero hoy vamos a empezar con una clase movidita para recuperar todo lo que nos hemos perdido. Hoy haremos: duelos-todos dieron un grito de alegría excepto Harry-, así por favor, hagan a un lado sus útiles y pupitres, y tengan la varita lista.

Mientras todos hacían un gran lío corriendo pupitres, Harry se acercó a su padrino y le susurró entre dientes:

-¿Seguro de esto, Sirius? Aún recuerdo el último duelo que armaste…-oh, claro que lo recordaba, también había sido la primera clase y Lyra había armado casi un huracán cuando Sirius no la dejó ni utilizar un _expelliarmus_; además que el simple hecho de magia descontrolada podría haberla llegado a matar.

-Completamente-contestó su padrino con una sonrisa-, ella ya es capaz de manejar sus poderes, aunque el que me preocupa ahora eres tú…-Harry miró a otro lado, recordando que se había puesto mucho más violento últimamente y por eso mismo, vivía en su mundo-. Harry, debes tratar de controlarte, sé que es difícil, pero piensa que todos pasarán tarde o temprano por esto…

-No Rigel-aseguró Harry, que sabía por el Libro que Rigel sufriría sólo un dolor muscular de un día y ya tendría sus poderes.

Sirius puso cara de circunstancias, sin saber que decir, ya que él de todas maneras, tampoco había sufrido demasiado cuando se convirtió en El Fuerte.

-Está bien, no él-reconoció Sirius-. Pero, hazme caso, Lyra estará de maravillas. Y tú, Harry, trata de no hacer nada que exceda tu magia demasiado, ¿ok?

-Está bien-aceptó Harry y se preparó para ponerse en un duelo con Alan.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Alan cuando llegó a su lado.

-Eso espero-contestó Harry.

Su hermano le hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada y se paró frente a él para comenzar la clase.

La clase de duelo fue tranquila, incluso Rigel y Lyra practicando juntos lo hacían de maravillas, pero Sirius la interrumpió por la mitad para anunciar que ya que eran tan buenos haciendo duelos, quería ponerles más presión y a continuación, metió los nombres de todos dentro de una bolsa y los sorteaba en parejas, estas iban bien hasta que llegó a las últimas.

-Lyra y Draco, Harry y Sheila-Sirius parecía sorprendido e incluso les pidió perdón a Lyra y Harry.

-Hola Henry, querido-le dijo Sheila a Harry, moviendo sus pestañas pomposamente-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-Mi nombre es Harry-aclaró éste sin mucha paciencia.

-Oh, lo siento, Stone-Sheila sonrió maliciosamente-, ¿sabes? Aún no sé qué demonios haces saliendo con White, antes podría decirse que era pasable, pero se ha convertido en una nerd completa, podrías buscarte mejores compañías con tu cuerpazo…-y le guiñó un ojo.

-Francamente no importa lo que digas-replicó Harry, sin mirarla-, Lyra es una persona genial y yo la a… la quiero mucho-Harry terminó dubitativo.

Sheila, que a pesar de ser una tonta sin remedio, no se le pasó el error que Harry había hecho.

-O sea que ya no la amas-Sheila aclaró maliciosamente-, ¿se murió el amor, acaso? ¿Es tan fea que no soportas su cara y no la quieres más?

-Eres una…-empezó Harry, pero no supo que agregar. Ningún insulto era demasiado grande. Y tampoco sabía hasta que punto Sheila estaba tan equivocada y eso lo confundía.

Era cierto que tenía sus buenos ratos con Lyra, como en el día anterior cerca del lago, pero últimamente el horno no estaba para bollos y su relación cada vez era más fría y lujuriosa.

-¡Stone!-Harry reaccionó y volvió de su mundo al real. Sheila lo miraba con odio desde 3 metros de distancia con su varita apuntando hacia él-. ¡_Immovilus_!

Harry esquivó por los pelos el hechizo de Sheila y le tiró un _expelliarmus_ que acabo enseguida con la pelea. Sheila soltó un par de improperios en voz baja y enseguida se refugió con otros Slytherin.

Poco a poco las peleas se fueron acabando, excepto una. Lyra y Malfoy peleaban entre sí con frialdad y siendo calculadores. Ninguno de los dos tenía rasguños ni raspaduras; sus hechizos casi ni se escuchaban y el aire se podía ver un desfile de luces de colores fugaces.

Lyra seguía tan peinada como siempre, a diferencia de Malfoy, que un mechón de su pelo platinado había caído de su engominado peinado. Pero había algo que a Harry lo asustó un poco. Los ojos, por lo general cálidos y expresivos, grises de Lyra se parecían mucho a los de Draco Malfoy: fríos, calculadores y llenos de suficiencia.

Sirius se paró al lado de Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos, viendo como su hija y su sobrino peleaban.

-Ehmm... Chicos…-comenzó Sirius, dubitativo. Estos siguieron lanzándose hechizos, sin escuchar al profesor Black.

-Muerde el polvo Flú, Blackita-espetó Malfoy por lo bajo.

-Muérdelo tú, Malfoy-contestó Lyra, echando un último hechizo que provocó la caída hacia atrás de Draco.

-Excelente, Lyra, veinte puntos para Gryffindor-felicitó su padre, después de que toda la clase aplaudiera, incluso algunos de Slytherin-. Tú también Draco, estuviste muy bien, diez puntos para Slytherin.

Los ojos grises de Lyra volvieron a la normalidad. Draco no sonrió ni nada, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se levantó y se unió a su casa.

-Bueno, chicos, eso fue todo por hoy, para el próximo lunes quiero una redacción de cien palabras sobre los duelos de hoy en día-varios se quejaron en voz baja, pero Sirius hizo de oídos sordos-. Nos vemos. Alan, Harry, Lyra y Rigel, los veo más tarde-agregó, los chicos asintieron y salieron del aula.

-No veo la hora de que sea la tarde para escuchar la historia de papá-comentó Rigel, apenas salieron.

-Yo tampoco-contestó Lyra-. ¿Vieron como tenía el ojo?

-Se parecía a Alan cuando intentó besarte-comentó Rigel con ánimo.

Pero ese recuerdo no le cayó bien a ninguno de los otros tres: a pesar que los tres se pusieron rojos, tenían diferentes motivos, eso Harry lo sabía. Por ejemplo él, Harry, estaba rojo de enojado y rencoroso. Sabía que Lyra estaba roja de vergüenza (la conocía demasiado) y Alan… bueno, no sabía por qué debía estarlo.

-Ay, chicos, lo pasado, pisado-recitó Rigel, pero nadie le hizo caso. Lyra negó con la cabeza y tomó dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Alan salió disparado al Gran Salón y cuando Harry se iba dirigir a los jardines, Rigel lo tomó del cuello de la túnica.

De repente no sintió aire en los pulmones y sentía cómo el calor le subía a la cara.

-Ey, ey, ey-se quejó Harry, Rigel casi lo había ahorcado y sentía sus pulmones estallar.

-Lo siento, pero tú no te vas-le dijo Rigel una vez que Harry llegó a la fuerza a su lado-. Lo siento-repitió cuando vio a Harry tomar largas bocanadas de aire-. No controlo mi fuerza.

-¿Y desde… cuándo… tienes… fuerza… sobrehumana?-preguntó Harry con dificultad.

-¿Fue para tanto?-preguntó Rigel-. ¿No crees que estás siendo algo exagerado?

-Para nada-ratificó Harry que ya se encontraba mejor-, ¿en serio dices que no pudiste controlarte?

-Sí.

-¿Sentiste algún dolor éstos días?-preguntó Harry, recordando lo que dijo Sirius sobre los Fuertes.

-La verdad que no-contestó Rigel-. Mejor después le pregunto a papá.

-Sí…-dijo Harry ausentemente.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápido. Cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta ya casi eran las seis y saliendo junto con Ron y Hermione, se dirigió al despacho de Sirius y Lucy.

Obviamente, Rigel, Alan, Lyra y Lourdes ya estaban allí. Harry y sus amigos saludaron a Lucy (quien realmente se veía mucho mejor ahora que Sirius estaba con ella) y Sirius.

-¿Dónde están Ginny, Luna y Neville?-preguntó Lucy.

-Están con Luna, no queríamos dejarla completamente sola-contestó Lyra. Todos hicieron un asentimiento.

-¿Ustedes saben lo que pasó exactamente, no?-preguntó Lourdes, mirando suspicazmente a Sirius y Lucy.

-Claro, pero ese tema es para después-respondió Lucy.

-Bueno, empecemos-dijo Sirius-. No tenía la intención de irme sin avisar, pero todo pasó muy rápido. Una vez que los dejamos en la Plataforma 9 ¾, Dumbledore llegó a casa y me explicó acerca de algo que yo no entiendo, bueno, en realidad, la mayoría de las cosas que él me dice no las comprendo. El punto es que debía irme a África a buscar "donde se encuentran el Sol y la Luna".

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Harry.

-Significa que debía buscar el relicario de Alan-éste lo miró confundido.

-Creí que yo no lo tenía.

-¿Cómo puedes ser Heredero de los Relicarios si no tienes uno?-le preguntó Lucy-. Debías tener uno.

-Creí que el relicario pasaba de generación en generación y el relicario de mi padre es el de Harry.

-Ahí te equivocas. James y Lily eran herederos independientes, sin embargo, sólo poseían un relicario-explicó Sirius-. Nosotros-se señaló a sí mismo y a Lucy-, tenemos uno cada uno.

-Pero sigue sin ser muy claro-replicó Lourdes-, mamá me dejó el de ella, pero papá no tiene…

-Eso es porque sólo poseen relicarios la gente que está destinada a cambiar el mundo-cortó Lucy, a lo que todos la miraron-. No llamo menos importantes a los demás, pero los relicarios es algo difícil de explicar, algunos son de hace muchísimos años, como el de Harry, el de los gemelos y los de nosotros. Otros, el de Lourdes y el de Alan por ejemplo, han sido forjados hace poco.

-¿Hay alguien que hace esto?-preguntó Rigel.

-Por supuesto, son los dioses de quienes heredamos nuestros poderes-le explicó su hermana-. Cada uno ha puesto un poco de ellos para hacerlo y lo forjaron mediante Agua, Aire, Tierra y Fuego, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Lourdes muy asombrada, mirando a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguno de los espíritus con los que Lyra hablaba a diario.

-Si fueran capaces de leer el dichoso libro de cuero de Herederos, sabrían de lo que hablo. Está en la parte de Runas…

-¿Estás loca? Prefiero que estén escritos en inglés-comentó Rigel, a lo que su hermana ni caso le hizo.

-Lo que Lyra dice es verdad. Además algunos relicarios se destruyen… Verán, el relicario, como podrán imaginarse es el alma de cada uno y si destruyen el relicario…

-Lo destruyen a uno-terminó Harry-. ¿Qué ocurre al revés?

-El relicario queda, como a nosotros.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, pero Sirius no les prestó atención, mientras buscaba en su abrigo algo. Sonriendo con suficiencia, dejó ver un relicario en forma de león, tal como el de Harry.

-¡Oh, por dios!-exclamó Hermione, quien junto a Ron, habían estado sumamente callados-. Es precioso.

-¿Un león?-preguntó Alan, asombrado mientras lo sostenía en las manos, totalmente fascinado.

-Eres un Gryffindor, Al, te lo mereces-le dijo Lucy, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Wow-exclamó por lo bajo Alan.

Todos se sonrieron entre sí cuando Alan se puso el relicario en el cuello y el de todos los demás brilló con mucha intensidad, como si estuviesen conectados.

-Será mejor que vaya con Luna-anunció Lyra, después de un segundo.

-Espera, Ly-Harry la tomó del brazo cuando apenas salían del despacho, sin que nadie le dijera nada.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Lyra en tono petulante, cruzándose de brazos.

-Saber que te pasa como de costumbre-respondió Harry-. ¿Sabes? Realmente trato de comprenderte Lyra, pero cada vez es peor. ¿Te das cuenta que duramos más tiempo sin hablarnos que haciéndolo?

-¿Qué estás proponiendo?-preguntó Lyra con voz peligrosa. A Harry no le sorprendió tenía un don especial para saber si querías decirle algo.

Harry tomó aire sabiendo que lo que iba a decir iba a ser muy malo.

-Creo que lo nuestro dejó de funcionar y que debemos terminar.

-Es la primera cosa sensata que te escucho decir en semanas-declaró Lyra.

Harry la miró confundido, definitivamente, esa no era la Lyra que creía conocer. Con un gesto altivo y girándose sobre sus talones salió del pasillo donde estaban en dirección a las escaleras.

En cuanto la vio irse y a pesar de todo, sintió como parte de su vida se iba con ella, al tiempo que se desplomaba en el rincón más cercano y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué he hecho?


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Sorry.**

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep._

_This is the last time that I ever beg you to stay,_

_But you already are in your way._

_But you already are…_

_Your way…_

Sorry. Jonas Brothers.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Harry despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza al día siguiente y curiosamente, dentro de su cama en el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor.

Estaba bien, por él, sólo que no quería pensar en ella. Trató de dar una vuelta en su cama para poder quedar en la orilla y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pudo levantarse, pero rápidamente decidió no haberlo hecho. El dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor giró a su alrededor como si estuviese en un parque de diversiones muggle.

-Rigel…-dijo Harry con voz débil y con su mirada perdida y a pesar de lo borroso, ubicó a su amigo durmiendo (y roncando) a los pies de su cama, sobre el piso-. Rigel-llamó con más fuerza, pero su amigo no contestó.

Suspiró y tomó sus anteojos, pero eso no hizo que el dormitorio dejara de dar vueltas. Vio que su hermano estaba tirado en el medio del dormitorio totalmente despatarrado.

-Veo que al menos tú haz tenido la dignidad de quedar en tu cama-dijo una voz algo enojada desde la cama de Ron.

-No grites, Hermione, por favor-suplicó Harry, que sintió el reto de su amiga como si le hubiese gritado en el oído.

-No lo estoy haciendo-replicó ella. Estaba cruzada de piernas y brazos, se le veía en una posición claramente molesta-. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué faltaste a las clases?

-¿Las clases?-preguntó Harry, desorientado-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿QUÉ?

-Exactamente eso es lo quiero saber-explicó Hermione inquisitivamente.

Harry se levantó de su propia cama y tomó un poco de agua de la mesita de noche, mientras ordenaba sus recuerdos. En realidad, recordaba poco y nada de lo qué había sucedido la noche anterior, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le impedía hacerlo.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Hermione impaciente, mientras su pie se movía en un tic nervioso.

-Lo que recuerdo-empezó Harry-, es que al terminar con ella…

-Un momento-pidió Hermione-. ¿Tú y Lyra terminaron?

-Sí-dijo Harry con tristeza, bajando su cabeza, mientras una punzada de dolor le atravesaba su cabeza-. ¿L… Ella no te contó?-Harry era incapaz de decir el nombre de su ex sin sentir un terrible vacío dentro.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, no la he visto de hecho-explicó ella, aunque se quedó pensativa como si hubiese entendido algo-, no desde… ah, claro…-pero negó con la cabeza y empezó otra vez:-. Le pregunté a Sirius sobre ustedes cuatro en realidad, porque me empecé a preocupar cuando no los vi en Transformaciones-fue entonces cuando Harry vio las uñas cortas de su amiga-. Primero, le pregunté a Lourdes, obviamente, pero sólo hice que se preocupara ella también… En fin, hablé con Sirius y me dijo que esperaba que tú, Alan y Rigel tuvieran una muy buena razón para ir a Hogsmeade en medio de la noche a tomar como condenados.

-¿Cómo…?-pero Hermione lo cortó.

-Francamente no sé cómo lo supo-dijo con sinceridad-, pero lo sabía, no parecía muy contento, pero no se quejaba: me hizo prometer que no le diría nada a Lucy para no empeorar su estado.

-Pero si ella estaba muy bien ayer-replicó Harry.

-Harry-dijo en tono serio-, ahora entiendo el porqué de algo. Lyra se fue.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry y la sangre se le heló.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

-Volvió a Estados Unidos-respondió Hermione y Harry obviamente, no se sintió mejor-. Está con su tía Emma… Yo no había entendido porqué se había ido hasta que me dijiste que terminaron ayer… Todo esto, destruyó la poca cordura que le quedaba a Lucy.

Harry miró a su amiga realmente preocupado. ¿Lyra se había ido por él? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿No soportaba verlo y por eso se fue? ¿La volvería a ver?

-¿Cuándo se fue?-logró preguntar.

-Hoy por la madrugada-contestó Hermione-, no sé cómo fue, Sirius nos contó a mí, Lourdes y Ron durante el almuerzo. Fue cuándo también nos dijo de ustedes-su tono volvió a ponerse molesto.

-¿Y qué se suponía que podía hacer, Hermione?-preguntó Harry-. A penas corté con ella, me di cuenta que me equivoqué…

-¿Tú fuiste quién cortó?

Un ronquido de Rigel los sobresaltó, pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

-Sí…-dijo Harry con verdadero arrepentimiento-. Pero nuestra relación… No era de lo mejor. Sin embargo, yo la quiero y me pone muy triste saber que se fue por mi culpa…

-Harry, no sabes si es…

-¡Sé qué es mi culpa, Hermione!-gritó Harry, enojado-. ¡Siempre lo es! ¡Cada vez que pasa algo, sé que es mi culpa! Incluso, ella me dijo que cortar era lo único sensato que había dicho en semanas. ¡Y dices que no es mi culpa!

-Bueno, eso lo sabremos cuando ella vuelva-declaró Hermione.

-¿Va a volver?-preguntó Harry y un luz de esperanza llenó su interior, barriendo la furia que se había instalado momento antes.

-Pues claro. Sirius dijo que sólo se fue por un mes, volverá, tiene que volver para el nacimiento de su hermano-Hermione dio por terminada la charla y se levantó de la cama de su novio Ron.

-Por cierto-dijo la chica cuando había llegado a la puerta-, esto-le mostró una botellita de color ámbar-, les sacará la resaca a los tres y la pila de libros de ahí-señaló los que estaban sobre la cama de Ron-, es la tarea de hoy.

-Gracias, Hermione-dijo Harry con sinceridad.

Y levantándose, Harry volvió a empezar.

El resto de la semana, Harry secretamente miraba a la entrada del Gran Salón con la esperanza de que Lyra apareciera con clásico rodote despeinado y sus pequeños anteojos.

Pero no ocurrió.

Harry, en su desesperación, comenzó a creer que se la había imaginado y que ella jamás había existido. Pero sabía que no podía ser verdad. Ella tenía que existir. Simplemente no podía no haberlo hecho. Y lo peor era escuchar a gente como Malfoy y De la Olla diciendo cosas hirientes y aunque no le prestaba mucha atención, a Harry le dolían.

Había miles de puntos negativos desde que Lyra se había ido. El primero era la desilusión que tenía Luna con Lyra; a Harry le dolía muchísimo ver a su amiga rubia sin un consuelo, sobre todo desde la muerte de su padre y de cómo había pasado, porque ahora sí sabían que había pasado.

Sirius le había contado a Harry, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le había pasado a Harry con su hija (en realidad, los tres Black restantes habían hecho caso omiso, a pesar que extrañaban horrores a Lyra) sobre lo que había averiguado sobre la muerte del padre de Luna, para quizás tratar que Harry se interesara por otra cosa en vez de salir por las noches de fin de semana para ahogar penas.

-Xenophilius Lovegood fue asesinado por mortifagos-le declaró Sirius-. Como sabrás, era un importante editor de una revista mágica que últimamente se había convertido en algo más que dar informes completos sobre criaturas inexistentes.

-¿Y sobre qué escribía?-preguntó Harry, mirando a Luna, que estaba con él, Rigel y Lourdes en el despacho de Sirius.

-Sobre ti, claro-fue Luna la que contestó-. Siempre supuse que de última vendrán por él, pero no pensaba que tan pronto.

-Tu padre decía la verdad de lo que pasaba Luna-dijo Sirius con solemnidad-, eso debes apreciarlo. La verdad es algo que uno se puede dar lujos en estos días.

Sirius tenía toda la razón en las cosas que decía, Harry lo sabía.

Otra cosa que Harry se había enterado era que el golpe que Sirius tenía en el ojo era justamente por la gente que se había cruzado en su viaje a África para conseguir el relicario de Alan.

-Cuando llegué, me esperaban-les explicó una tarde luego de un entrenamiento de Herederos en el cual habían quedado exhaustos-, no sé cómo Voldemort podía llegar a saberlo, pero ahí había varios mortifagos, como si supieran que estaban viajando solo… Me traté de defender, pero bueno, me gané esto-señaló el moretón de color verde de su ojo derecho-, pero pude deshacerme de ellos, antes de llegar a la aldea.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes?-preguntó Alan-. ¿Por qué fuiste tú? Si era mi relicario… ¿no se suponía que debía buscarlo yo?-agregó, mientras, inconscientemente se tocaba el relicario en forma de león.

-Los mayores le deben dar los relicarios a los nuevos Herederos-dijo Sirius-, es una especie de tradición. En lo posible, deben ser familiares, pero en este caso… bueno, el punto es que lo fui a buscar y no les dije todo exactamente, porque francamente, estaba cansado.

A todos les pareció muy bien esa explicación, aunque fuera muy simple.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te hicieron hacer exactamente los dioses? ¿Eran dioses, no?-recordó Lourdes.

-Sí, los dioses de los que descendemos… En lugar que están el tiempo no pasa. En realidad, no los vi-agregó Sirius-, sus lacayos me hicieron cumplir un par de proezas para demostrar que sigo siendo el Fuerte Mayor y después vi a unas cinco figuras unirse y crear el relicario de tu cuello, Alan-esto lo dijo fascinado, a pesar de aceptar que no vio más que unas sombras-, pero nada más.

Francamente, para Harry, ese mes sin Lyra fue aclarador, pudo, a pesar del alcohol y de cuánto la extrañaba, aclarar muchos de sus pensamientos y ordenar sus ideas para con el colegio, el Quidditch, la banda y los Herederos.

Rigel, finalmente, lo había convencido para que la banda se presentara frente a ese representante _muggle_. Tanto Lourdes como él habían aceptado, pero a pesar de los ensayos, la banda no sonaba igual sin Lyra y Harry había dejado eso claro: hasta que Lyra no volviera no iba a ver presentación de la banda ni nada.

Otro punto negativo, aunque sólo para Harry, ya que todos los demás se reían de él por eso, era que Sheila, Cho Chang y un montón de chicas más habían empezado a acosarlo. Pero acosarlo de en serio: las que eran de Gryffindor esperaban fuera del dormitorio de Gryffindor para verlo y las demás, saliendo del agujero de la Dama Gorda. Lo seguían a todas partes y él prácticamente no tenía escapatoria: sabían que él había terminado con Lyra y que esta se había ido.

-Cualquiera de ellas mataría para ser la que te quite el sueño, Harry-le confesó Luna cuando, junto con Ginny y Lourdes, se sentaban junto a él en la mesa de Gryffindor, recibiendo miles de miradas furiosas al verlas hablando amistosamente con él. Ya habían pasado cuatro largas semanas desde que Lyra se había ido.

-¿Matar? ¿Para tanto?-preguntó Hermione, que comía junto a su colorado novio.

-Ajam-afirmó Lourdes-. Una de ellas-señaló a un par Hufflepuff sentadas lejos de ellos-, me preguntó si sabía que dulce te gustaba… Estaba dispuesta a matar a cualquiera para que le dijera-tranquilamente, a pesar de la gravedad del asunto, ella tomó su jugo de calabaza y prosiguió:-. Finalmente, la hechicé para que me dejase de molestar, pero creo que no me salió bien, guiña demasiado el ojo y me da miedo-en efecto había una de las chicas que movida uno de sus ojos como en un tic nervioso.

-Deberías salir con una de ellas, Harry-recomendó Ron. Todos en la mesa lo miraron mal-. ¿Qué? Posiblemente te haga bien. Y no bebas más-agregó más para él que el resto, pero Harry lo escuchó perfectamente.

-Yo no soy borracho, Ron-le aclaró Harry, sólo a su amigo, a quién tenía a su lado, ya que los otros se habían perdido en otro tema de conversación que de todas maneras, incluían a Harry-. Sólo tomo para pasarla bien, en serio…

-No parece eso cuando llegas al otro día-recriminó Ron-. Te la pasas llorando…

-Te lo debes haber imaginado-objetó Harry y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Ron lo miró entre ofendido y preocupado, pero no dijo más nada.

Harry sabía que él tenía razón, pero no quería que los demás supieran exactamente que pasaba.

Todos los viernes y sábados era la misma historia: salía bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad y se iba a Cabeza de Puerco, donde bebía Hidromiel más de la que debería en realidad, dos vasos ya lo ponían así, luego, llegaba a Hogwarts nuevamente cómo podía, aunque la última vez se había desaparecido de la misma manera que lo hacía Lyra: desprendiendo pequeñas lucecitas. Pero sabía cómo todo terminaba: llorando en su cama e implorando que ella regresara.

Harry se había quedado tan pensativo que no reparó en que todo el Gran Salón estaba callado y mirando a la puerta, a alguien. Pronto, todo el mundo se amontonó y Harry no pudo ver quien era el motivo de tal alboroto.

Varios gritos de admiración se escucharon, en especial de la parte masculina del colegio, pero Harry no prestó atención, poco le importaba nadie que no conociera.

Sin embargo, cuando sus propios amigos clavaron la vista hacia la entrada y quedaron con la boca abierta, Harry se obligó a mirar.

Unos rulos sueltos al viento de color negro, pero con tonos violáceos a la luz de los rayos del sol que entraban por los ventanales del Gran Salón hizo que el corazón de Harry despertara de su letargo y comenzara a bombar fuertemente.

Ella había vuelto.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Burnin' up**

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_I'm hot_

_You're cold_

_You go around, like you know…_

Jonas Brothers. Burnin' up

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Pero no se parecía casi nada a la Lyra que Harry recordaba de los últimos meses, sino, más bien, a la Natalie White que Harry había conocido hacia ya un año: zapatos finos de tacón aguja, pelo suelto, rulos perfectamente cuidados y peinados, ropa bastante provocativa y una sonrisa irresistible, exactamente la misma que tenían Sirius y Rigel con las mujeres. No había rastro de anteojos: Lyra lucía sus espectaculares ojos grises apenas deliñados, haciendo que se resaltaran aún más, también dejaba ver unas largas pestañas perfectamente arqueadas.

Pero lo que dejó a Harry más que embobado fue cuando Lyra empezó a caminar en dirección dónde él y sus amigos estaban sentados. Movía sus caderas bamboleándose lentamente de un lado a otro, de una manera totalmente sexy y que Harry sólo recordaba vagamente.

-Hola, chicos-saludó seductoramente. Hermione, Ginny y Lourdes la abrazaron enseguida, pero Luna se quedó en su asiento, al igual que los chicos, pero con motivos diferentes-. ¿Luna? Perdóname, sabes que lo necesitaba-pidió disculpas con su voz dulce, la misma que usaba para cantar.

Luna la miró ofendida, pero cuando la vio algo en ella cambió, sonrió y abrazó a su amiga, como si todo resentimiento hacia ella hubiese desaparecido.

-¿Y a ustedes se puede saber qué les pasa?-preguntó Lyra viendo a su hermano, ex y amigos. Fue entonces cuando Harry hizo que la poca cordura que tenía funcionara y se obligó a mirar a sus amigos. Ron, Rigel, Alan e incluso Neville, miraban a Lyra con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta. Al verlos así, Ginny miró muy mal a Alan y Lourdes golpeó a Rigel en la nuca.

-¡Es tu hermana, pedazo de idiota!-exclamó fuera de sus casillas.

-¡Lo sé!-dijo Rigel, sobándose la parte golpeada-. Pero nunca la vi tan.. sexy.

-Rigel, eres un pervertido-declaró su hermana gemela y lo abrazó.

Luego de soltar a su hermana, Lourdes siguió golpeando a Rigel dándole pellizcos que hicieron que ambos salieran a discutir en los jardines. Ron ya estaba discutiendo con Hermione lejos del alcance de los oídos de Harry, pero como la cara de Ron se veía, no debía escuchar lo lindo que era por parte de Hermione.

Ginny miraba ofendida a Alan y este intentaba pedir disculpas. Neville, a pesar de estar muy colorado, se reía de la situación, lo mismo que Luna, por lo que pronto acabaron de irse para las clases de ese día.

Fue entonces cuando Harry cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba solo con Lyra. Harry no sabía qué decir, sentía cómo si era la primera vez que la veía, que fue en ese bar en . Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo, Potter-dijo una voz fría que claramente no pertenecía a Lyra, sin embargo, salió de sus labios y Harry sintió su fría mirada como miles de estalactitas de hielo oprimiendo su corazón.

Ella lo miró de arriba para abajo (Harry estaba convencido que había visto esa mirada en alguien más, pero no pudo pensar en quién) y removiendo su larga cabellera como una cortina de perfectos rizos, Lyra salió en dirección donde varios "fans" la esperaban.

Desde lejos, Harry la vio sonreír de oreja a oreja y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Harry sintió algo parecido a tripas revueltas y dejó su plato de desayuno, enojado consigo mismo.

Obviamente, Lyra no habría querido hablar con él, ni por todo el oro de Gringotts; no después de qué fuera él quién cortó la relación… Entonces, ¿por qué demonios pensó que ella le hablaría de manera diferente? ¿Por qué pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad, que ella volvería corriendo para ser recibida en sus brazos? Todo era, ciertamente, idea de Harry y por ahora, así parecía, seguiría siendo así.

Como pudo, Harry se levantó y sin mirar a Lyra ni sus admiradores, se dirigió a su clase de Pociones, aunque tuvo que tratar de hacerlo unas tres veces, ya que subía, distraído, por las escaleras en vez de bajarlas.

Al llegar a Pociones, Harry ya sabía que era súper tarde, por lo que Snape tenía toda la razón en esbozar esa horrible sonrisa cuando él, Harry, entró por fin en el salón.

Hasta el momento, ni Harry ni los chicos le habían dado ni un problema a Snape, ni éste los había molestado, a pesar de la amenaza vigente por hacerle comportarse ridículamente en medio de un pasillo lleno de estudiantes, en el último día del curso anterior.

Sin embargo, parecía que al fin, Snape volvía a ser… Bueno, volvía a ser Snape.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter-saludó a modo de bienvenida. Harry no dijo nada y se sentó donde sus amigos, casi todos ya arreglados unos con otros, estaban. Se sentó al lado de su hermano, justo enfrente de Lyra, ya que esta a diferencia de siempre se sentaba con su hermano.

-Ya que Potter ha tenido la decencia de reunirse con nosotros, menos importantes que él, empezaremos la clase. ¿Alguien sabe decirme qué ingredientes componen la poción Multijugos?

Las manos de Hermione y Alan se levantaron enseguida y luego la de Rigel, pero Lyra no dio ni señales de hacerlo, como de costumbre a lo que hacia siempre.

-Black…-dijo la despreciable voz de Snape, pero cuando Rigel se disponía a responder, agregó-, Lyra Black.

Ésta dejó de mirarse las uñas perfectamente esculpidas y miró al grasiento profesor de Pociones con muy poco interés.

-No lo sé, profesor-dijo Lyra poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra-. Supongo que usted no lo sabrá tampoco, por eso quiere que alguien diga que contiene una poción que aún no hemos visto.

Snape la miró con asombro y con todo el odio que eso le dejaba profesar, dijo:

-Castigada, Black, después de clases la quiero aquí mismo.

-Será un placer, Snape, no sabes la que te espera-susurró Lyra, al mismo tiempo que asentía, sin que Snape la escuchara.

La clase siguió su curso y Snape no hizo más preguntas a la clase. Les dio bastante tarea sobre los usos incorrectos de la poción Multijugos y no hicieron nada práctico, cómo si realmente temiera que Lyra abriera la boca otra vez.

El resto del día, Harry se dio realmente cuenta cuánto habían cambiado a Lyra las mini vacaciones, más allá de su aspecto. Lyra, que siempre, a pesar de tener un aspecto provocativo, había sido bastante reservada, ahora tomaba los halagos con mucho interés y no le molestaba para nada tener a casi todo Hogwarts masculino detrás de ella.

Cuando Harry dio a conocer esto a Ron y Hermione, al día siguiente en la Sala Común, mientras Lyra tonteaba con uno de sus admiradores en un rincón y Harry miraba desde los sillones más cercanos al fuego, sus amigos dieron sus opiniones.

-Los fans de Lyra no aparecieron porque sí, siempre los tuvo-declaró Hermione, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ron (ya se habían arreglado), que estaba acostado en su regazo y leía un libro de Pociones Avanzadas.

-Yo nunca lo noté-dijo Harry, mientras cerraba los puños cuando el tonto que estaba con Lyra jugaba con uno de sus rulos y ella reía-, sé que ella es muy atractiva, pero no sabía que tuviera tanta gente detrás de ella.

-Entonces necesitarías más aumento para tus anteojos, Harry-opinó Ron, que levantaba la vista para mirar a su amigo-. Siempre hubo chicos mirándola, pero cómo era la novia de Harry Potter… Bueno, obviamente no se iban a meter contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto-afirmó Hermione-, siempre había alguien que la miraba… Son oportunistas, Harry. Seguro que saben que eras tú quién cortó la relación y con más ahínco buscarían a Lyra. Más ahora que volvió muy cambiada.

-¿Tú también la notas cambiada?-preguntó Harry, sin despegar los ojos de Lyra y el chico tonto.

-Con las chicas y conmigo sigue siendo la misma-negó Hermione-. Con el único que ha cambiado su postura es contigo, Harry. Bueno, contigo y el resto de los hombres.

Harry miró a su amiga sin comprender.

-Ya sabes…-Hermione volvió a su lectura-se comporta como si no le importarás y como si todos los demás fueran su pareja.

-Ustedes las mujeres son complicadas-declaró Ron-, ¿no pueden ser más simples?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero contestó:

-Supongo que lo hará para que Harry le demuestre si realmente la quiere.

-¿Y por qué, por los pantalones de Merlín, una chica haría eso?-preguntó más confundido Ron.

-Para demostrar que está por encima de lo que le pasa realmente-respondió Hermione con altivez, volviendo por tercera vez a su lectura y decidida a no volver a hablar del tema.

Ron miró a su amigo con cara de "déjala, está con onda feminista, otra vez" y se quedó mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

Pero Harry volvió su atención nuevamente a su ex novia. En ese momento el muy tarado que estaba a su lado le sonrió y trató de acercarse… Y fue en ese momento cuando Harry dejó de ser consciente de sí mismo y no supo cómo pero sus piernas lo llevaron hasta frente del tipo que le coqueteaba a Lyra y le pegó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando miles de brazos los sacaron a rastras de la Sala común, aunque sintió unos brazos superdotados que ejercían más presión, mientras Harry intentaba liberarse y seguir pegando al tipo que yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

Finalmente, terminó en medio del pasillo que dirigía la Sala Común con Rigel, Lyra, Hermione y Ron. Rigel lo seguía sosteniendo sin dificultad, pero tampoco ejercía su fuerza bruta sobre Harry; era como si lo mantuviera a raya.

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios pensabas?-exigió saber Lyra haciendo que sus gritos se transformaran en eco en el desierto pasillo.

-¡Él te estaba tocando!-se excusó Harry, al mismo tiempo que trataba de liberarse de Rigel, pero este se mantuvo firme y no lo soltó.

-¡Fue una caricia, por favor!-gritó Lyra-. ¡Cómo si yo dejaría que me hicieran cosas que no quiera! ¡Tú no tienes porque meterte! ¡No somos NADA! ¡NADA!

Ella se quedó ahí con la cara roja de la ira, pero Harry la veía tan hermosa como siempre, quizás eso fue lo que le impidió ver cómo Lyra se acercaba y le pegaba una patada, literalmente, en su orgullo.

En seguida, Rigel lo soltó y Harry cayó de rodillas.

-Yo controlo mi vida, Potter-le susurró con voz despreciativa y sensual, cuando Harry se achicó al recibir el golpe entre sus piernas y Ron, Alan y Rigel hicieron muecas de dolor-. Que te quede claro. No somos nada. Lo nuestro ya pasó y no volverá a pasar.

Con esto, se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a los jardines, seguramente, produciendo que su pelo se moviera como una cortina llena de rulos, al tiempo que bambolean junto con sus caderas en un paso totalmente enojado.

-Lyra… Lyra…-llamó en tono lastimero Harry, al tiempo que se retorcía del dolor (más allá del físico), pero la chica no volteó.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Done**

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_Well girl_

_I'm sorry for disappointing you_

_But I'm done_

_With being up and down and pushed around_

_No more_

Goodnight and Goodbye. Jonas Brothers.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

El resto de la semana fue, dentro de todo, tranquila excepto por el hecho que Rigel siempre venía a recordarle a Harry dos cosas: que el inversionista Muggle vendría a Dufftown (un pueblo de Muggles cerca de Hogwarts) dentro de una semana y que necesitaban ensayar urgente ya que Lyra había vuelto. Y la segunda cosa, por la que más Harry se preocupaba, era el cumpleaños de los gemelos.

Sabía dos cosas de ese bendito cumpleaños, la primera era que Rigel de alguna manera había convencido a su hermana para realizar una fiesta de "Dulces 16" que era muy común en Estados Unidos. Y la segunda que sabía era que el dichoso cumpleaños era altamente secreto para todos, excepto para Lucy, Rigel y Lyra.

Al principio, cuando Harry se enteró, por boca de Lourdes, que habría una fiesta y que Lyra la había autorizado, realmente se sorprendió.

-Ya sabes que Lyra ha cambiando un poco su actitud, Harry, no jodas-pidió la chica para volverse a poner unos anteojos extravagantes y mirar al revés una revista del Quisquilloso, de las viejas ediciones, que Luna había traído.

Harry decidió no hablar del tema, pero le fue imposible cuando ya prácticamente todo Hogwarts sabía que los Black iban a festejar sus Dulces 16.

En Hogwarts los rumores volaban, por lo que escuchado hasta ahora posiblemente en la fiesta se haría en Hogsmeade y que muchos compañeros de Hogwarts serían invitados. También corrían rumores extravagantes como que una banda de rock de vampiros de la Polinesia tocaría y que los gemelos se teñirían de rubio otra vez.

Pero a los gemelos más que molestarle esto, les parecía gustar demasiado.

-Nuestra fiesta será recordada por siglos-declaró Rigel una mañana en la que se lo veía especialmente estresado con los preparativos, pero sin decir nada de ellos, cuando faltaba ya una semana para la fiesta y dos días para presentarse al inversionista muggle.-. La mejor de lo mejor.

Los ensayos de la banda, por otra parte, no iban tan bien como esperaban que fueran cuando Lyra volviera: por alguna razón, aunque Harry estaba seguro de saber que era él el problema, Lyra se negaba a tocar canciones que requirieran de una segunda voz masculina, ni hablar de las canciones de Queen.

-Tenemos que tocar algo nuevo-declaró cuando faltaba un día, mientras ensayaban en un aula vacía que Sirius les había autorizado especialmente para ensayar con la banda.

-A ver, Lyrita-dijo su hermano con muy poca paciencia, mientras salía de la batería con los palillos en sólo una de sus manos-. ¿Estás consciente que la presentación es mañana? Es un sábado antes de nuestro cumpleaños, no podemos practicar otra cosa. No ahora.

-Creí que los Black-McKinnon tenía una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable-dijo Lyra con soberbia, sin ni siquiera mirar a su hermano-. Tú pareces una niñita cualquiera quejandote.

-Mira, Lyra, no vamos a tocar nada de lo que ya sabemos-declaró Lourdes enojada.

-Yo no digo eso, Lu, no te enojes-dijo Lyra en su tono dulce natural, haciendo que su amiga se aplacara un poco-, solo digo que si queremos una aceptación debemos cantar algo nuevo. No hace falta que sea totalmente nuevo.

-¿Hablas de alguna canción en particular?-preguntó Alan dejando su guitarra a un lado.

Lyra sonrió sabiendo que únicamente Alan la había entendido. Harry se sentía que estaba fuera órbita, cualquier cosa que Lyra eligiera seria algo, obviamente, que lo dejara totalmente fuera de la banda, ya que no tocaba ningún instrumento lo demasiado bien como para actuar con ellos.

-Tengo una en mente. Pero seguro no la conocen-agregó Lyra rápidamente, mirando para otro lado-. Es un éxito en Estados Unidos... Y no es necesario un dueto-Lyra no miró a Harry, pero este casi podía sentir su gélida mirada gris sobre él-. Pero si una actuación en particular.

-¿Todo este cambio se te subio a la cabeza, verdad?-preguntó Rigel, totalmente enojado-. ¡Fuiste siempre la primera en decir que no te vendría mal una segunda voz masculina!

-Cambié de parecer-respondió Lyra friamente.

-Estás loca-a Harry le salió eso del alma y abandonó enseguida el salón donde practicaban, sin esperar respuesta de nadie y estampando la puerta contra la pared.

Harry no esperaba que nadie lo siguiera, por lo que apenas dobló por el corredor, se metió dentro de unos de los pasadizos secretos que llevaban directamente a la Sala Común.

Lyra simplemente estaba loca. Por más que Harry intentara entenderla no podía. No se parecía en nada a la chica con la que había salido durante casi un año. Quizás de apariencia era casi igual, pero no lo era para nada en actitud. Le sorprendía cuanto había cambiado... Y cuanto habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pasando su día cerca del lago, por lo que no se molestó en mirar si los encontraba y subió directamente a su habitación, donde se quedó y no volvió a bajar en todo el día.

-Vamos, Harry-le pedía Hermione-, tienes que ir.

-No.

-Por favor-pidió Lourdes.

-No.

-Hazlo por mí, hermanito-Alan puso cara de cordero degollado.

-No.

-Oh, vamos, Harry, irás por nosotros, no por ella-Rigel era la cuarta vez que repetía eso.

Estaban en la Sala Común a una hora que los Black Stars se presentaran frente al inversionista muggle. Y Harry estaba siendo rogado por sus amigos para ir a la presentación. Alan, Rigel y Lourdes estaban ya vestidos para la ocasión y junto a Ron y Hermione intentaban convencer a Harry de ir. Desde hacía tres horas.

-Harry-dijo Ginny, hablando por primera vez desde que empezaron a tratar de convencer a Harry-, si no vas le vas a demostrar a Lyra que te importa cualquier cosa que te dijo. Si vas, bueno, no sé que le demostraras, pero no será eso.

Sus demás amigos asintieron haciendo enfásis en lo que había dicho la pelirroja.

-Está bien-enseguida matas de pelo de todos los colores y formas lo abrazaron. Luego, más calmados, lo obligaron a levantarse de su cómodo asiento cerca de la chimenea de la Sala y salir corriendo hacia los jardines.

Allí los esperaban Neville, Luna, Sirius, Lucy (con su gran panza) y obviamente Lyra quien parecía algo molesta, pero hizo caso omiso a Harry y éste a ella.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, Harry-le dijo Sirius cuando éste llegó a donde estaban Lucy y él junto a una camioneta negra y discreta y dos motos muy conocidas para Harry: la _Blacky_ de Rigel y _Silver_ de Lyra.

-¿Y la camioneta? ¿De dónde salió?-preguntó Rigel, algo desorientado.

-¿Realmente pensabas que iriamos a pie a Dufftown, no?-preguntó Lucy.

-No, creí que usaríamos el autobus Noctámbulo-respondió Rigel.

-No me voy a subir a ese carro infernal-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron, Lyra y Lucy.

-Ok, tampoco me lo digan así-dijo Rigel que se asustó del sentimiento que le pusieron a la frase. Todos rieron de la cara de pavor de Rigel-. Bueno... ¿nos vamos o qué?

-Sí-dijo Sirius-. Ustedes a las motos-señaló a Lyra, Rigel, Lourdes y Alan-. Los demás a la camioneta-agregó abriendo la puerta de atrás para que entraran los demás-. Ah, y Ly,...

-A _Silver_ le gusta rugir el motor, si, papá, no te preocupes-Y guiñandole un ojo a su padre, se subió con majestuosidad a la moto, con Alan detrás, arrancó la moto con potencia y salió disparada a la carretera, seguida inmediatamente por su hermano y Lourdes.

-Esta chica se avivó y ahora parece hija mía-comentó Sirius, mientras subía al asiento de copiloto de la camioneta, al mismo tiempo que Harry entraba. Era muy espaciosa por dentro, más de lo normal, tenía el piso forrado de una alfombra muy mullida y las paredes, originariamente de metal, recubiertas por la misma clase de alfombra de color negra. Daba el aspecto que había sido modificada con magia para que caberan los varios puffs que habían en el piso como el stereo y la televisión que también se encontraban ahí.

-¿Esto es legal?-preguntó Hermione que, como Harry, miraba todo con preocupación.

-No es pecado-contestó Lucy llanamente, desde el asiento de conductor y apretando el acelerador con fuerza.

-¿Puedes manejar embarazada?-preguntó Hermione, incrédula.

-Sí, esta camioneta, por si no lo han notado, tiene muchas comodidades-les guiñó un ojo, dando por zanado el tema.

Lucy era más precavida que Lyra conduciendo, aunque lo hacía muy rápido, pero otra vez, Harry sospechaba que algo pasaba para moverse tan rápido, aunque no lo comentó por miedo a que Hermione dijera algo.

Todos hablaban tranquilamente mientras habían puesto algo de música, pero Harry estaba a un lado, metido en sus pensamientos.

-Hola Harry-dijo la voz soñadora de Luna, trayéndolo a la realidad-. Creía que no vendrías.

-Hola Luna-Harry dio un pequeño resigno-. No iba a venir. Lo decidí hace diez minutos.

-Se nota-comentó Luna, la cara de adormilado de Harry-, no te preocupes, te divertirás-Luna le dio unas palmaditas y se alejó para hablar con Neville.

Cinco minutos después la camioneta se detuvo y Harry, por segunda vez en el día tuvo que dejar la comididad para pararse a algo que no quería hacer. Al bajar de la camioneta, se encontró pequeño y modesto bar, donde había una pequeña fila para entrar. Algo rarisimo a aquellas horas, ya que no eran más de las cinco.

Los Black Stars no estaban por ahí y por un comentario que hizo Ron, se enteró que habían entrado por atrás. Sin vacilar más, Harry entró dentro del bar con sus amigos.

Lo de adentro no era nada comparado con las dimensiones de afuera. El lugar era claramente muggle, pero aún así estaba tan bien dispuesto que incluso parecía muchisímo más grande de lo que era. Había en el centro una pequeña tarima con un par de instrumentos ya colocados que Harry reconoció como los de los Black Stars.

Apenas iluminado por unas lámparas de lava hippie y con una pequeña barra con asientos (donde Lucy se sentó inmediatamente), el bar tenía un amplio espacio donde los espectadores estaban esperando que empezara la función.

-Vamos por ahí-indicó Hermione señalando hacia el frente, cerca del escenario, donde no había tanta gente.

Harry se acomodó entre sus amigos y miró el logo de los Black Stars (estrellas negras en relieve con plateado), distraído. Estaba muy dolido, no podía creer que iba a tener que ver nuevamente un show de ellos siendo no más que un simple espectador.

Las luces de repente se apagaron y unas nuevas se prendieron iluminando solo en escenario en varios colores. Un poco de humo salió de los costados y Harry tosió.

Lyra apareció de la nada con un vestido rojo al cuerpo, escotado y corto, usando unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, tenía sus rulos al viento, pero ninguna gota de maquillaje; estaba hermosa. Hubo varios chiflidos en la audencia masculina; Harry se enfurruñó aún más. A su lado, Hermione lo miró como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar, lo que no iba muy lejos de la realidad.

Lyra marcó tres tiempos y Rigel empezó a tocar una melodía muy marcada en tres tiempos, mientras Alan y Lourdes con su guitarra y su bajo, respectivamente. Era pop, a Harry le resultó algo extraño, pero quería escuchar.

-_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_-Lyra lo señaló directamente y sin ningún descaro. Harry no le hizo caso y como respuesta Ly le contestó-. _Yeah you, PMS like a bitch, I would know_.

Harry la miró como si se volviera loca cuando lo siguió señalandolo y empezó a bajar una pequeña escalera y se quedó frente a él.

-_And you overthink, always speak cryptically_-hizo la seña de cómo si su mano fuera un piquito.- I _should know, that you're no good for me_-dio una nota altisíma y s eempezó a ver de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la canción, sin despegar los ojos de Harry.

- _Cause you're hot_-hizo un moviento con su mano, como si tuviera calor-_then you're cold_-luego se encogió como si tuviera frío, todo esto de una manera provocativa y sin quitar sus ojos de Harry-_You're yes then you're no, You're in and you're out, You're up and you're down, You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white. We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up_-en la parte de "_fight_" Lyra lo empujó despacio a lo que Harry ya no supo como reaccionar-. _You, You don't really want to stay, no_-su dedo indice se movió de un lado a otro-. _You, but you don't really want to go-o. You're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in and you're out. You're up and you're down._

-_We used to be just like twins_-se señaló a ella misma y a su hermano-. _So in sync. The same energy now's a dead battery. Used to laugh bout nothing now your plain boring. I should know that you're not gonna change..._

Cantó una vez más el estribillo. Harry ya no sabía que podía llegar a pasar. Esa canción era tan... ellos. Y Lyra, para nada, tampoco demostraba lo contrario.

-S_omeone call the doctor, got a case of a love bi-polar_-Lyra sonrió-. _Stuck on a roller coaster, can't get off this ride. You change your mind like a girl changes clothes._

El estribillo volvió a empezar.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_

_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down, down..._

La voz de Lyra se apagó y de a poco dejó de cantar. Cuando la música terminó, ella tomó la cara de Harry y lo besó en los labios. Si bien Harry era aún lo menos que esperaba, aparte de todo, respondió enseguida al beso apasionado de la chica, como si no hubiesen existido peleas, ni siquiera esas semanas separados, más aún, sin ni siquiera el bar existiera, sólo ellos, como el los viejos tiempos... Con esa pequeña descarga electrica que los rodeaba cada vez que se besaban...

Pero los aplausos y el ruido de la gente hizo que volvieran a la realidad. Del todo. Lyra se separó enseguida de Harry y corrió hacia el escenario.

Él entre confundido, usado, convocionado y otros tantos sentimientos mezclados, salió corriendo del bar, mientras todos los demás, ocupados en aplaudir a los Black Stars y a Lyra.

Y por primera vez pequeños detellos cálidos de color plateado envolvieron a Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Luz de Luna**

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_Tsumetai yoru no tsukiakari ni terasarete  
utsushi dasareru machi no kage ni kakureta_

_Iluminado por la luz de la luna de la noche fría,_

_me escondí en las sombras proyectadas por la ciudad._

Tsumetai Yoru. Ouran Koukou Host Club Sountrack.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Rabia.

Eso era lo único que lo rodeaba. Ni siquiera sabia donde se encontraba y ni le importaba, solo veía todo verde.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, aún con el sabor de los labios de Lyra en su boca. Sintió como de repente sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse y el viento pasarles por encima de su pelo rebelde.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el magnifico paisaje. No sabía ni siquiera donde estaba pero tampoco le importaba. Allá donde viera, estaba rodeado de sierras onduladas coranadas por algo blanco (que estaba seguro que era nieve) y vasto llano se extendía desde la cima más alta, donde él estaba parado. Miró hacia abajo y sintió como la presión del aire lo empujaba hacia el piso rocoso.

-No es bueno que hagas eso-dijo una voz soñadora desde atrás.

Se dio la vuelta.

Luna estaba detrás de él. O eso fue lo que pensó al principio. Para ser Luna estaba muy peinada y una extraña aura la cubría, además vestia con una larga túnica color verde agua.

-¿Luna?

-Mi nombre puede que signifique lo mismo, pero me llamo Yue.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Harry confundido.

-Ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Yue.

Por el tono que tenía no parecía que le cuestionarán cosas muy seguido. Harry se la quedó mirando, esperando que volviera a hablar, pero ella no lo hizo. Por un buen rato, ambos se quedaron mirando el paisaje, mientras el sol comenzaba a esconderse entre las sierras.

-Creo que debes volver-declaró Yue, rompiendo el hielo-. Sólo tenía que asegurarme que no hicieras algo precipitado por una cosa del destino-agregó-. Yo también debo volver.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Yue era más rara que Luna.

-Pero no sé ni cómo llegué aquí…

-Si cierras lo ojos y piensas con el corazón irás a donde deseas.

Automáticamente, Harry los cerró. De nuevo, una cálida sensación lo cubrió y cuando esta desapareció abrió los ojos para encontrarse en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor.

Cómo lo supo no sabía, pero Harry se había teletransportado de la misma manera que hacía Lyra. Entonces, estaba completamente. Era él a quien los poderes se le estaban revelando.

Se rescostó en su cama pensando en muchas cosas, y se quedó dormido enseguida.

-Tienes que despertar…-le dijo una voz soñadora entre la negrura de su sueño.

-Pero estoy bien así…-contestó.

-Si no despiertas, te golpearé-la voz sonó muchisimo más fuerte y supo quien era. De alguna manera, Lyra se encontraba justo al lado de él.

Abrió los ojos, pero al principio no logró distingur nada. Alguien le colocó los anteojos y distinguió a todos sus amigos mirandolo con caras preocupadas, aún vestidos con la ropa del concierto. Incluso Lyra lo miraba de esa manera, aunque cuando la mirada de Harry y la de ella casi se cruzan, ella la desvió hacia los doseles de la cama del dormitorio.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-preguntó Rigel muy preocupado, abrazandolo con si fuese un niño pequeño-. Estabamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry, bajando la cabeza-. No quería preocuparlos-volvió a mirar a Lyra, pero esta solo se giró y salió de la habitación de los chicos-. ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Ella te encontró-explció Rigel, que lo seguía abrazando-. Estabas tirado en medio de una autopasta muggle…

-Autopista-le corrigió Lourdes a su lado.

-Como sea, en fin, ella salió a buscarte, a penas te fuiste tan enojado-siguió explicando Rigel, haciendo caso omiso a su novia y dejando de abrazar a Harry-. De alguna manera ella sabía donde estabas.

-Llegaste inconsiente-dijo una voz soñadora que Harry pensó que había soñado.

Harry miró a Luna. Definitivamente la tal Yue era su reflejo, pero la imagen de Luna era mucho más descuidada. Luna al ver que Harry la miraba tanto cambió su expresión de eterno ensueño en una curiosa. Harry desvió el contacto y asintió quedadamente.

-Mejor te dejamos descansar-sugerió Hermione y Harry estaba seguro que había captado las miradas y de que no se libraría de tener una charla con ella.

Poco a poco, todos sus amigos salieron y Harry se sintió más solo que nunca. Con ese pensamiento tan alentador, Harry concilió un sueño intranquilo en donde Yue (a veces como Luna, a veces como Lyra) era asesinada por una luz verde.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Pasado

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_Naita yoru mo itsu no hi ni ka  
__¿Cuántas noches voy a estar llorando?  
__Mukashi wo natsukashinde waraiaeru  
__Echo de menos el pasado y río_

Watashitachi ni naritakute. Sailor Moon.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó sabiendo que de por sí, ya era un mal día. Por empezar, no podía recordar que soñó, aunque estaba muy seguro de que eran pesadillas al verse la cara en el espejo en la mañana.

Afortunadamente, era domingo, así sin pensarselo mucho agarró su Saeta de Fuego y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch. Lo realmente quería era distraerse sin tomar una gota de alcohol y surcando los cielos con su escoba siempre lograba mantenerlo distraido. Además debía preparar las nuevas tacticas, aunque durante el mes que Lyra había estado en Estados Unidos había hecho bastantes entrenamientos, no había podido practicar solo, además quería preparse: el primer partido era contra Ravenclaw y Cho Chang se lo había dicho trece veces al menos esa semana: sólo porque él le gustara, no iba a dejar que ganase.

Sentir la fresca brisa del otoño hizo que Harry se sintiriera mil veces mejor. Podía sentir que se le albarotaba cabello por detrás y dejó libremente divagar sus pensamientos, mañana ya no tendría tiempo. Entre las clases y los duros entrenamientos de herederos que les proporcionaba Sirius, no tendría tiempo para relajarse. Además estaba el cumpleaños de los gemelos que sería la semana próxima.

Obviamente, aún no sabía prácticamente nada sobre ese cumpleaños. Informes recientes (leáse Rigel) le habían dicho que el rumor de que se festejaría en Hogsmeade era verdad, aunque cuándo Harry preguntó si los de la banda de vampiros era de verdad, Rigel se alejó riéndose. Harry aún recordaba el último Halloween que casualmente (o sin tanta casualidad) coincidía con el cumpleños de los gemelos y el aniversario de muerte de sus padres, aunque él siempre, Harry, prentedía pasarsela lo mejor posible: no ganaba nada poniendose mal.

_-Harry... prométenos que cuidarás a Lyra...-dijo la débil voz de Lily Potter._

-Ella... es todo, Harry...-explicó James Potter-. Promételo.

-Lo haré-aceptó Harry con determinación. Aunque claro no entendía en ese momento que era lo que aceptaba.

-Recuerda que te queremos...-la voz de Lily se fue perdiendo en las sombras, mientras ella también desaparecía.

-Los que nos aman... jamás nos dejan... siempre estarán... ahí-James señaló el corazón de Harry y desapareció al igual que su esposa.  


Esa era la promesa que le había hecho a sus padres alrededor de un año, en la fiesta de los gemelos en el departamento número 10D cerca del Madison Square Garden, en Estados Unidos. Sí, definitivamente no sabía que había aceptado, a cómo Lyra había cambiado, seguro que se podía defender sola, realmente ella no lo necesitaba, pero él a ella sí.

Aún la quería a pesar de todo.

-Con que acá estabas-dijo una voz cerca de las gradas, mientras pasaba a un velocidad de paseo, que casi hace que perdiera el equilibrio-. Los chicos estaban preocupados, pero les dije que se lo dejaran a mamá-Rigel le sonrió y Harry se acercó a las gradas. Desmontó su escoba y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo.

-Realmente, ¿por qué estás aquí?-Harry conocía lo bastante a Rigel para saber que no sólo venía porque los demás estaban preocupados… Algo traía en sus manos.

-¿Acaso un cazador no puede estar preocupado por el capitán del equipo?-Rigel sonrió con inocencia mientras hablaba, que claramente era algo que no tenía-. Eres como un hijo para mí, estoy preocupado-atrapó la cabeza de su amigo en un abrazo de oso, lo cual no era un abrazo de oso de cualquier persona, menos si tenés fuerza super dotada.

-Claro, ¿tú eres la madre, no?-Harry prefirió tomarle el pelo un poco y de paso, escapar del abrazo de oso. Se sentó al lado de su amigo-. ¿No te parece raro tener a un hijo que tiene tu misma edad?

-Uno, no, tengo ocho contandote-Rigel le volvió a sonreír-. Gin, Al, Ron, Hermy, Nev, Luna, Lil,… ¡y tú por supuesto!-enumeró.

-¿Qué hay de Lourdes?

-Bueno,… no llamarías hija a alguien con quien te acuestas, ¿no?-dijo Rigel, sin rastro de vergüenza-. Pensarían que soy un pervertido-"_Aún así a veces lo pensamos_" se dijo Harry para sí mismo.

-¿No crees entonces que a ella le horrorizaría tener tantos hijos?

-Mmm…-Rigel parecía pensarselo por primera vez-. Quizás. Pero no le digamos. Hablando de otra cosa…-"_Ya sabía yo_"-, me podés explicar qué fue lo que pasó ayer exactamente.

Con un suspiro, Harry le contó bien detallado su encuentro con Yue (donde omitió que miró de forma muy cariñosa el risco) y cómo se había desaparecido, que había sido la primera vez (al menos conciente de hacerlo), de la manera que los herederos sólo podían hacer.

-Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a Luna si conoce a una tal Yue que podría ser su gemela-concluyó Rigel cuando Harry terminó de hablar.

-Mmm-contestó Harry, su cabeza no estaba ahí sino, quizás, miles de kilometros de distancia, en la colina donde había encontrado a Yue.

-O a Ly, a lo mejor se trate de un espiritu-agregó muy distraído, aunque enseguida se percató de la mirada de su amigo-. Oh, lo lamento. Aunque ya que estamos solos, me podrías explicar que es lo que pasa entre ustedes…

Harry volvió a suspirar. Francamente, no era algo de lo que gustaba hablar, pero considerando que Rigel era uno de sus mejores amigos y el hermano gemelo de su ex, decidió por primera vez contarle todo lo que le atormentaba con respecto a la relación que tenía con Lyra hoy en día: el cambio de actitud de ella con referente a todo (la música, la vestimenta) lo que Harry había pasado durante los últimos dos meses (incluso del mes de la borrachera casi contunua), Rigel, increíblemente, lo escuchó muy callado y prestando atención a todas las palabras de Harry.

-Entonces ella sí era una adolecente después de todo-concluyó Rigel suspirando aliviado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Harry, sintiendo que su amigo le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Bueno…-empezó Rigel, poniéndose serio-, ella siempre fue media anticuada. En las noches, siempre se quedaba leyendo y no salía a ningún lado… Cuando cumplimos diez años, mi madre le regaló un microfono y empezó a cantar, aunque sólo lo hacía para ella. Una vuelta la escuché y le dije que debíamos hacer una banda-Rigel parecía sumido totalmente en sus recuerdos-, ella me mandó a pescar sirenas, pero no me rendí… Cuando empezamos la escuela un año más tarde y conocimos a Alan, inmediatamente nos hicimos amigos… Al poco tiempo estabamos tocando juntos y formamos la banda-le sonrió a Harry con nostalgia-, entonces el mundo de Lyra se expandió un poco, pero nunca dejó de ser esa chica timida que leía siempre en vez de tener amigos. Pero nunca fue muy dada, creo que por eso está actuando así: es cómo si fuera un chica de 16 años que se pelea con su novio y quiere demostrarle lo bien que está sin él… A mí me pasó un montón de veces-Rigel se encongió de hombros y Harry lo miró con los ojos como platos.

Pensandolo bien, Harry no sabía muy bien lo que había sido la vida de los gemelos antes de conocerlos, pero el hecho de que Lyra hubiera sido tan introvertida le sorprendía un poco, aunque explicaba porque había estado actuando algo raro desde el encuentro con Voldemort en el cementerio. Rigel se paró de su asiento en las gradas, estirándose.

-Eso es cómo yo lo veo, por lo menos-declaró-, así que no creo que me equivoque demasiado, después de todo somos gemelos. Si fuera tú, haría algo para volver con ella, ¿sabes? Este tip de consejo te lo di el año pasado porque los gemelos Weasley tenían intenciones con ella… Pero sabes que tiene muchos pretendientes, quizás sea lo mejor que vuelvas conquistarla. Mmm… esto parece una comedia rómantica-agregó riéndose-, pero de vez en cuando pueden ser adolocentes normales, ¿no crees?

Riendose, Rigel se alejó hacia el castillo, dejando a Harry solo en las gradas, sorprendido.

Cuando las clases empezaron al día siguiente, Harry sintió que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había ido. Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, almuerzo, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El horario de los chicos de sexto era estricto y demandante, y los profesores lo eran aún más dandoles miles de tareas. Incluso Sirius les dio mucha tarea.

-Lo siento-les dijo cuando ellos se acercaron a quejarse Harry, Alan y Ron, al final de la clase de la última clase del día-. El fin de semana es el cumpleaños de los chicos y como Dumbledore lo sae dice que no viene nada mal que trabajen demasiado en la semana, así podrán divertirse de lo lindo en la fiesta.

-De verdad ese hombre es tan raro-comentó Alan cuando salieron del salón.

Harry no dijo nada. Ahora que las clases del día habían terminado, podía pensar con claridad lo que había hablado con Rigel el día anterior. Pero su pensamiento se vio frustado cuando una chica de cabellera rubia se paró frente a él. Luna llevaba un gorro de todos los colores y su uniforme de Hogwarts todo sucio, seguro venía de la clase de Herbolgía.

-Hola Harry-saludó Luna con su mirada perdida-. Es raro verte caminando solo.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Efectivamente, estaba solo; estaba seguro que Ron y Alan le habrían dicho algo, pero seguro que estaba tan distráido que ni cuenta se dio.

-Sí, es verdad-estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Luego recordó lo que le había dicho Rigel-. Luna, ¿tienes unos minutos? Necesito habar de algo contigo.

Luna asintió y ambos salieron al soleado y algo frío patio del colegio.

-Mmm… ¿de qué me querías hablar, Harry?-preguntó Luna cuando llegaron a unas bancas del patio.

Harry le contó sobre lo que había pasado el sábado, sabía que Luna, al igual que Rigel, no se sorprendía tan fácilmente, como Ron, Hermione o Lourdes. Podía confiar en Luna estaba seguro.

-Mmm… _Yue_ significa _luna_ en chino-declaró Luna cuando Harry terminó de contarle, Harry no dijo nada estaba acostumbrado a que Luna lo sorprendiera con ese tipo de comentarios-. A parte de eso, y que esta chica era igual a mí, lo lamento pero no sé más nada-Luna le sonrió-. Tal vez sea algún espiritú, deberías preguntarle a Ly. En fin, me voy a mi Sala Común, nos vemos en la cena-Luna se alejó trotando felizmente.

Era la segunda persona que le recomendaba que hablara con Lyra. Quizás debería hablar con Ron y Hermione, ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que lo preocupaba, pero sabían que había algo. Con un suspiro, Harry se levantó y también se dirigió a su propia Sala Común.

Al llegar, comprendió que no sería muy fácil hablar con sus amigos a solas. Al parecer los gemelos Weasley estaban de visita y Blacks y ellos estaban haciendo una demostración de música y bromas y toda la Sala Común estaba llena de gritos y risas. Encontró a Ron cerca de la convención (siendo claramente uno de los conejillos de Indias de los gemelos Weasley) y a Hermione detrás de una pila de libros, estudiando, como si no pasara nada a su alrededor.

-Hola-dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado-. ¿Te peleaste con Ron?

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices?-la voz de Hermione sonaba confundida.

-Digo, no deberías estar ahí-Harry se encongió de hombros y señaló al grupo de gente. En ese momento, Ron probaba una de las pastillas vomitivas que Rigel le estaba dando-. Creí que aceptabas estas cosas de tu novio.

-Bueno-Hermione levantó la mirada de su tarea y miró hacia donde Harry había señalado justyo cuando Ron había comenzado a vomitar. Suspiró-. Ya sabes como dicen, si lo quieres dejalo ser. Si él es feliz, yo lo voy a apoyar. Al menos de aquí-agregó negando con la cabeza cuando escuchó una explosión (posiblemente dentro del estómago de Ron) y volvió a su tarea.

Harry suspiró algo irritado, ¿caso sus amigos le estaban haciendo las cosas a prósito? Que hablara con Lyra, Hermione que le decía cosas como esa, que hable con Lyra, Rigel que le contaba cosas de Lyra cuando era más joven, que hablara con Lyra… ¡Argh! Lo estaban volviendo loco.

Bastante aguantó Harry, entonces abandonó la Sala Común para la sorpresa de Hermione.

Sin saber cómo, llegó a la Torre de Astronomía. Como aún era Octubre, ya empezaba a oscurecer y las primeras estrellas no se hacían esperar, _Sirio_ era la más brillante del firmamento, al igual que _Rigel_ , pero _Vega_ (la más importante en la constelación _Lira_) no brillaba como de costumbre. Harry se extrañó, pero no se lo pensó demasiado.

De pronto, escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien.

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_all alone_

_in ice and snow_

Cantaba con sentiemiento, como si estuviera sufriendo. Harry cerró los ojos y una brisa lo envolvió cálidamente, mientras la voz seguía cantando.

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_you are my love_

_In your eyes_

_I search for my memory_

_lost in vain_

_so far in the scenery_

_hold me tight,_

_and swear again and again_

_we'll never be apart_

La voz se iba a acercandose, así que Harry reaccionó encongiéndose y tapandose con su túnica, la casi ya pura oscuridad, ayudaba.

_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love_

_we set sail in the darkness of the night_

_out to the sea_

_to find me there_

_to find you there_

_love me now_

_if you dare..._

Lyra apareció en la vista ocular de Harry. Aún tenía el uniforme puesto y cantaba mirando hacia el horizante, cómo si fuera reflección. No parecía percartarse de que tenía público, porque siguió cantando. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabello ondulado bailara con la brisa.

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow_

_all alone_

_to see you tomorrow_

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You are my love..._

_My love..._

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Harry y de los de Lyra. Ella se enjuagó los ojos, y mientras ataba su pelo, susurró entristesida "Harry"; luego, así como había llegado, Lyra se fue; dejando a Harry en su oscuro escondite, con lágrimas en los ojos y con una fuerte desazón.

El resto de la semana no mejoró. Empeoró gravemente. Harry intentó por todos los medios alejarse de sus amigos al menos para poder pensar, así que pasó casi toda la semana solo, lo cual hizo peor todo, ya que se la pasaba pensando en su ex novia, en que debía hablar con ella y tal vez… Bueno, la canción que Lyra había cantando lo había trastocado bastante y realmente quería hablar con ella: al final Rigel tenía razón, a Lyra SÍ le dolía haberse separado de Harry, no como desmotraba siempre en público; y también pensandolo bien, luego de la función fue ella quien lo fue a buscar y lo trajo de regreso, así que debía haber algún sentimiento hacia él todavía… ¿no?

Durante la semana, aún sí, no parecía ser el único que parecía abstraído. Lyra y Rigel están muy ocupados, tanto así que el viernes ni siquiera asistieron a clases en todo el día. Ambos estaban muy concentrados en su fiesta de Dulces 16 y no dejaban que nadie se enteraran de los detalles. Durante los días de la semana, Harry observaba a su ex (mientras ella examinaba muestras tela, y sonreía a otros chicos de la escuela) y se preguntaba por qué razón realmente haría todo eso.

Cuando el sábado amaneció, ya se podía sentir el ambiente a fiesta dentro del castillo: todas las chicas de Hogwarts estaban encerradas en sus habitaciones arreglandose para el evento, así la mayoría de los chicos se la pasaron jugando Gobstones y al Quidditch fuera del castillo. Ése día no habría práctica: el equipo de Gryffindor de Quidditch se rehusó a tener práctica, así sin oponerse demasiado, Harry les dio el sábado libre a pesar que faltara una semana para el primer partido.

Sólo Harry, Ron y Hermione no hacían lo mismo que sus compañeros y por primera vez en la semana (después del lunes) se volvían a juntar.

-¿Ahora sí nos vas a contar por qué estuviste rehuyendonos toda la semana?-le preguntó Hermione, una vez que volvieron del Gran Salón luego de almorzar.

Harry suspiró. Últimamente, lo hacía muy seguido.

-Es que no quería que se preocuparan…

-En otras palabras, no querías que te molestaramos con hablar con Lyra otra vez-dijo Ron a su vez. Por cómo miraban a Harry, él sabía que habían ensayado varias veces antes de hablar con él.

-Bueno, en parte-reconoció Harry-, pero además el Lunes la escuché cantar y…-Harry le contó lo que había pasado en la Torre de Astronomía-. Pero, ¿qué significará?

Ron lo miró sin saber ninguna respuesta, pero Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No estás hablando en serio, no? ¡Está más claro que el agua!-exclamó.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-dijo Harry realmente confundido.

-¡A ella todavía le _gustas_, Harry!-Hermione parecía algo exasperada-. Si te dedica una canción en donde pide que prácticamente la salves y vuelvas con ella, es decir, realmente ella aún te quiere!

Harry no lo discutió, para sí mismo reconoció que había pensado eso en la semana, pero ver el contraste de las dos Lyras (la de la Torre de Astronomía que se pasarecía a la _Lyra_ que con la que había estado de novio durante casi un año y la _Lyra mujer fatal_ que caminaba e iba a clases con él todos los días).

-Puede que tengas razón-terminó diciendo y desvió el tema para otra parte.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron jugando a ajedrez mágico, aunque a eso de las 4 de la tarde Hermione anunció que se iba a cambiar.

-¡Espera! ¡Pero si es muy temprano!-exclamó Ron, pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió en su camino hacia el dormitorio de chicas-. ¡Mujeres! ¡Y yo que pensaba que por fin había entendido a Hermione!

Harry se rió de su amigo y volvieron a su partida de ajedrez. Como a las siete y cuarto, ambos se fueron a cambiar, ya que los carruajes (tirados por los threstals) recogerían al colegio entero a las ocho para ser llevados a Hogsmeade.

En el cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor, Harry se encontró con Neville y Alan que se cambiaban. Este último le daba consejos a Neville de cómo peinarse, en frente de un espejo.

-Mira si te pones el pelo así-decía mientras peinaba el pelo de Neville de un lado al otro-, pareces del tipo inteligente. En cambio si haces esto-despeinó a Neville y el pobre chico cada vez se veía más horrorizado-, tienes un _look_ salvaje.

Neville miró a sus recién llegados amigos, moviendo con su boca un desesperado "_Ayudenme_". Fue Harry quien se llevó a su hermano mayor para distraerlo, aunque eso suponía ser su nuevo Conejillo de Indias.

-Ay, Harry, que voy a hacer contigo-suspiró Alan, a él también se le daba bien hacer eso-. Mmm, no creo que esa camisa sea la adecuada-Harry estaba agarrando una camisa verde a cuadros que usaba algunas veces cuando iba a Hogsmeade-. Toma, ponte esta y este pantalón-Alan le tendió una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro de su propio baúl.

Harry hizo como Alan le dijo y tuvo que reconocer que Alan sí tenía buen gusto. Su hermano vestía una camisa blanca igual que él y pantalón negro, aunque su camisa estaba más desarreglada. Ron también ya estaba vestido, usandouna camisa de color azul, a su lado Neville terminaba de atar los cordones de sus zapatos y alisando su camisa color lavanda.

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos-anunció Alan, acomodandose sus lentes-. Bajemos rápido, en 5 minutos se irán los carruajes y le dije a Ginny que me esperara.

Corriendo un poco los cuatro llegaron al vestíbulo pasando por el castillo ya desierto. Allí sólo ya estaban sus amigos: Luna, quien lleaba un vestido muy discreto gris y el cabello bien arreglado; Ginny usando un llamativo vestido rojo y con el pelo recogido y Hermione usando un vestido color lavanda.

-¡Vamos, chicos!-exclamó Ginny apenas los vio-. ¡Se nos hará tarde!

Harry tuvo que arrastrar literalmente a Ron y Alan que parecía embobados. Al salir del castillo, la fresca brisa del otoño los arruyó. Sólo había un último carruaje, así debían ser los últimos.

Ya dentro del carruaje, todos comentaban lo que podría esperarse en la fiesta, pero Harry, como de costumbre en los últimos días, sólo pensaba en Lyra. Sólo una persona se dio cuenta lo abstraído que estaba.

-No te preocupes-Luna estaba a su lado y le tocó el hombro dandole ánimos-. Saldrá todo bien.

Harry asintió en agradecimiento, pero deseó tener más fuerzas para creer que lo que Luna dijo fuera verdad. Quizás era porque sabía que vería más hermosa que de costumbre a Lyra, o tal vez porque realmente quería hablar con ella. O también porque sabía que no tenía ningún regalo para ella; a Rigel le había comprado unos pallilos de metal para la batería, pero sinceramente a ella no había sabido que regalarle.

-Llegamos-dijo la voz de Hermione al otro lado de él-. No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien-claro, ella también se percató. Harry le sonrió.

Al bajar los siete se sorprendieron al encontrarse con la Casa de los Gritos, aunque parecía muchisimo más anima que de costumbre. Tenía arreglos florales colgados aquí y allá, todos con las flores favoritas de Lyra: rosas plateadas. Harry sonrió con nostalgia porque en su pasado cumpleaños Harry le había regalado un pequeño ramo de rosas plateadas en una pequeña cajita.

-Entremos-propuso Alan. Desde afuera, se podía escuchar el suave murmullo de la música y de la gente hablando.

Al llegar y entrar, Harry supo que sólo con magia hubiesen podido transformar la Casa de los Gritos en aquel super salón donde todo Hogwarts ya estaba metido. Todo estaba decarado de blanco y plateado, había muchos globos que eran parte de la decoración al igual que muchas rosas. Arriba de sus cabezas, pequeñas luces de varios colores iluminaban el salón. En un extremo se veía una pequeña tarima donde músicos vestidos de una manera estrafalaria tocaban una melodía de violín. Casi todos ya estaban sentados en pequeñas mesas con manteles blancos, siendo servidos por mozos invisibles con bacadillos y bebidas.

-¡Chicos, por aquí!-cerca de la mesa principal, Lourdes estaba sentada sola en una mesa para 8 personas. Ella se había ondulado un poco el pelo para la ocación y tenía puesto un vestido con volados de color rosa claro.

Sin tiempo de ni hablar, la música dejó de sonar y todo el salón se paró mirando hacia la puerta. Una melodía conocida en piano comenzó a sonar, pero Harry no prestó más atención, mirando hacia la puerta como los demás, la vio.

Entonces decidió que ese día hablaba con ella o vendía la Saeta de Fuego.

_A/N: Jajaja, acá termina, por ahora. Bueno, ¿no tarde, no? Que dicen, volví? Mmm, En el próximo capítulo vamos a ver la fiesta, así que va a ser bastante largo. Ah, por cierto, la canción que usé para Lyra es la versión en Inglés de una canción del anime Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle llamada "You're my love", sí tienen tiempo busquen la cancion en youtube (la versión en japonés es aún más hermosa) y escuchenla porque es preciosa; demás está decir que el anime está hiper recomendado._

_Muchisimas gracias por todas sus reviews, para todos ustedes, es este capitulo porque se merecían algo mucho mejor. Gracias._

_Espero verlos pronto, besos!_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Tonight

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_The two of us tonight we can make it last forever  
We'll need to realize, it's just you and me together_

L.A Baby. Jonas Brothers.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_Sin tiempo de ni hablar, la música dejó de sonar y todo el salón se paró mirando hacia la puerta. Una melodía conocida en piano comenzó a sonar, pero Harry no prestó más atención, mirando hacia la puerta como los demás, la vio._

_Entonces decidió que ese día hablaba con ella o vendía la Saeta de Fuego._

A la izquierda de la chica, Rigel con un traje azul marino en conjunto con una túnica del mismo color, la sostenía de un brazo. Como en un sueño donde escuchas las voces lejanas, Harry escuchó varios suspiros de las chicas acerca de Rigel. Pero Lyra… realmente parecía una princesa.

El vestido era del mismo color que el traje de su hermano, no era voluptuoso y el corte era muy sencillo, lo que hacía que pareciera más hermoso. Como siempre que vestía de azul, sus ojos resaltaban más que de costumbre, estaba suavemente maquillada y sonreía de verdad, como Harry no la veía hacía semanas. Llevada el pelo suelto y corto (como lo había tenido en el verano) ya sin las extensiones, y aún así ondeaba suavemente con la brisa del otoño, sobre su cabeza se veía una pequeña corona de laureles plateados, aunque prestándole atención, él se dio cuenta qué eran en realidad: rosas plateadas, las que Harry le había regalado hacía un año, aún estando en Houdini, New York.

Harry volvió a mirarla sonreír y el corazón se le encogió. Aquella Lyra era _su_ Lyra y no el personaje de los últimos meses y ni hablar de la malhumorada.

Era la chica de la cual seguía enamorado.

Los gemelos avanzaron tomados del brazo, entre los vítores de toda la gente que se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos y fue entonces cuando Harry salió de su letargo y reconoció que la melodía de piano no era otra que _Somebody to Love_ de Queen.

Sus amigos se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar a los gemelos, así que él decidió hacer lo mismo. Entre tanta gente, fueron casi los últimos en felicitarlos.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer después de comer, mientras todos estén bailando-le susurró Rigel cuando Harry fue a darle un abrazo-. Será más fácil-dicho esto le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y lo tiró (literalmente) encima de su hermana.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo Harry con timidez entre los brazos de su antigua novia.

-Gracias, Harry-Harry reparó que no le había dicho Potter, pero no quiso ponerla incómoda ni tampoco tentar su suerte. Ella estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando un flash los cegó.

-¡Yo sabía que habían vuelto!-exclamó Colin Creevey detrás de su cámara.

-Colin…-empezaron Harry y Lyra, pero la aparición de los padres de ella, hizo que Colin se distrajera y que Harry soltara a Lyra.

-¡Hija, estás preciosa!-exclamó Lucy, aunque ella también estaba muy bonita con un vestido verde claro y su pelo rubio suelto-. ¡Tú también, Ray!

-Gracias, mamá-dijeron los gemelos algo sonrojados, raro en Rigel al menos.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada que podría dar a luz ya!-exclamó Lucy muy feliz, al tiempo que abrazaba a sus hijos-. ¡Mis pequeños bebés…!

-Calla, mamá, nos estás avergonzando-murmuraron a perfecto unísono, entre los brazos de su madre.

-Sí, Lucy, no te emociones tanto, no quiero ir a urgencias-Sirius sonrió realmente feliz. Vestía a tono con su esposa usando un camisa verde agua y pantalón gris-. Pero…-se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a sus hijos en un gran abrazo de oso, tal como hacía Rigel. Mucha gente aplaudió.

-Papá, nos estás aplastando-le recordó Lyra y los dejó a ambos, que estaban muy ruborizados.

-Sirius, deberías calmarte un poco-Emma McKinnon, la hermana de Lucy, apareció con el pequeño Freddie de 4 años en brazos y su esposo Robert-. Aunque… ¡Están tan grandes!-y se echó a llorar, mientras su esposo le daba palmaditas y el pequeño Freddie le secaba las lágrimas.

Poco después, todos volvieron a sus respectivas mesas. Lyra y su familia (incluida Emma y el esposo de esta) estaban sentados no muy lejos de Harry y sus amigos, en la mesa principal. Una música muy tenue, de ambiente, comenzó a sonar y los mozos invisibles le sirvieron la comida.

Había un montón, tanto que Harry recordó el banquete de Navidad en Hogwarts. Pollo, pavo, carne asada, distintas tarteletas, papas fritas e incluso (por alguna extraña razón) chocolate de menta, todo estaba sobre la mesa.

Mientras comían, todos hablaban alegremente, excepto Harry que no podía quitar su mirada de donde Lyra jugaba con su primito, no muy lejos de ahí.

-Tatty-una mano muy pequeña le tiró de la camisa y bajó la mirada. Lily, su ahijada de 7 meses estaba ahí parada con cierta dificultad, pero se la veía feliz, como si hubiese logrado lo que quería. Tenía un pequeño vestido de volados y el poco pelo ondulado apartado con una vincha blanca. Harry le sonrió con dulzura-. Tatty, Tatty, Tatty-siguió diciendo mientras reía y le tiraba de la camisa.

-¡Lily no tires de la camisa de Harry!-Diana llegaba detrás de la niña. Tenía un vestido de color negro y estaba algo despeinada-. Hola, Harry-él devolvió el saludó con una sonrisa-. Lo siento, no pude saludarte antes, llegué un poco tarde. Nos quedamos dormidas-le sonrió a Harry y miró a su hijita con ternura-, se me escapó de mi mesa-dijo refiriendose a su hija-, lo único que sabe decir es "Harry".

-¿En serio?-Harry se volvió a mirar a la niña, que seguía llamándolo "Tatty" mientras reía y le tironeaba la camisa.

-Los niños no hablan muy claro-intervino Hermione, como siempre la voz de la razón.

-¿Nosotros también te podemos llamar "Tatty"?-preguntó con sorna Alan, lo que le ganó una colleja por parte de Harry y varias de los demás-. Creo que fue un no-agregó sobandose la parte golpeada.

-¿Puedes cuidarla un rato?-pidió Diana-. Se la ha pasado de lo lindo con Tonks, pero ella…

-¿Qué pasa con Tonks? ¿Es el bebé?-preguntó Lourdes muy preocupada por su madrastra. Bueno, quizá demasiado, por lo que no tendría nada que envidiarle a su padre (que era muy sobreprotector con respecto al embarazo de Tonks)

-No, qué va-respondió Diana, haciendo un ademán restándole importancia-. Es tu padre. Lily le tiró vino a toda su camisa y Tonks lo está ayudando, pero como es torpe, creo que lo esta empeorando-y señaló hacia atrás, un par de mesas más allá. Efectivamente, los Lupin estaban al otro lado de la mesa principal y Tonks con 7 meses de embarazo y un vestido púrpura del color de su puntiago pelo esa noche, intentaba sacarle la mancha a la camisa blanca de su marido-. Iré a ayudarlos, por favor, cuida Lily-y le entregó la niña a Harry.

-Sí, claro-respondió Harry, sosteniendola en brazos, aunuqe enseguida, la niña se paró sobre sus pantorrillas.

-Tatty-dijo la pequeña niña sonriendo y saltando-. Tatty.

-Le caes bien-comentó Ginny.

-Serías un padre perfecto-agregó Luna con gesto distraído-. Los niños sienten los _nargles_ alrededor y juegan con ellos-acotó. Todo el mundo la miró sin entender, pero ella solo sonrió. Pero, en fin, así era Luna y Lyra no andaba cerca, ya que era la única que le seguía el juego.

-Obvio que le va a caer bien-repuso Alan-. Es Harry. Es su padrino.

-Aunque si ella lo conociera por las mañanas…-Ron apuntó.

-Tienes razón-reconocieron todos.

-¡Ey!-reclamó Harry, pero sonriendo.

Los demás se distrajeron cuando más comida apareció de la nada. Harry le dio un poca de la suya a Lily, que con gusto agarraba pedacitos de pollo con sus manitos.

-¿Te gusta la papa no, Lil?-Harry le sonrió a la pequeña y ella se reía mientras decía lo único que sabía decir. Escuchó una risa cantarina y vio que Lyra reía de una de las gracias de su primito, no muy lejos-. ¿Crees que ella me perdone?-Lily lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules, como si realmente entendiera, y le dijo "Tatty"-. Claro, como no-reconoció Harry y le dio más papa. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, parecía entender mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Al poco tiempo, Diana vino a buscar a Lily y volvió a su mesa (donde Tonks se disculpaba con su marido una y otra vez al ver la camisa con un poco de humo). Enseguida, la comida desapareció y las luces se atenuaron aún más. Lyra, Lucy, Rigel y Sirius se pararon y dirigieron al centro de la pista.

-¡Es hora del Vals!-anunció Sirius sonriendo limpiamente a todos los invitados. Entonces, él tomó de la cintura a su hija y ella le tomó el hombro; Rigel hizo lo propio con su madre. Cuando estuvieron listos, una música muy lenta, hecha con violines, comenzó a sonar.

Los cuatro se movían grácilmente (incluso Lucy con su embarazo) por la pista como en un sueño, remontando en una vieja época… como si fueran príncipes y princesas, totalmente perfectos. Bailaron un compás, Sirius y Lucy les dieron una vuelta a sus parejas de baile e invitaron a los presentes a acercarse, mientras el público aplaudía. Emma y su marido fueron las siguientes parejas de baile de Rigel y Lyra, respectivamente.

-¿Esto es normal?-preguntó Harry, medio desorientado-. ¿Todos debemos bailar con ellos?

-Pues claro-le repondió Lourdes mientras le ponía los ojos en blanco y lo hacía pararse-. Es una costumbre, incluso en Argentina se hace.

-Creí que el vals era para los casamientos-comentó Ron.

-No, también lo hacen en fiestas como esta-le respondió Hermione y obligó a pararse a su novio, quien tenía la cara verde-. Como en el Baile de Navidad de hace unos años.

-Al menos no está Krum aquí-susurró Ron sin que Hermione lo oyera, pero Harry rió del comentario.

Sus amigos esperaron su turno pacientemente al lado de la pista (en ese momento los pequeños Freddie y Lily (que se reía muchisimo con Rigel) bailaban con los gemelos), pero Harry se moría de los nervios. No era para nada buen bailarín (Parvati Patil seguro tenía los pies con moretones desde el Baile de Navidad de cuarto año), además que aún (oficialmente al menos) estaba peleado con Lyra y no sabía que iba a pasar si bailaba con ella.

No quería avergonzarla.

Como había mucha gente, Lucy y Sirius comenzaron a a sacar a la gente a bailar para que la espera sea menos ardua y luego los dejaban bailando en parejas; Harry y Lourdes eran los últimos de sus amigos que quedaban sin bailar. Lourdes hablaba sobre algo, pero Harry no la escuchaba sólo se dedicaba a observar las parejas bailando, Remus y Tonks, Luna y Rigel, Diana y Alan, Lyra y Neville, Ginny y el pequeño Freddie… todos los que quería parecían pasarlo muy bien. Tan bien, que Harry no previó cuando Lucy soltó a su pareja de baile (un alumno de tercero algo asustado, por cierto), le tomó la mano y empezó a hacerlo girar por la pista.

-¿Te sorprendí?-preguntó Lucy, riéndose, mientras lo hacia girar-. No te preocupes, lo harás bien.

-¿Eh?-Harry tenía problemas para coordinar sus pies y sus frases al mismo tiempo.

-El baile, claro-contestó Lucy sonriéndole. Aunque por la mirada que le dio, Harry no supo si se lo imaginaba o qué, pero estaba seguro que no hablaba sólo del baile.

Lucy se rió con su risa cantarina y lo arrojó (literalmente) hacia los brazos de su ex.

-Oh-dijo ella cuando lo tomó en brazos. Como si ni siquiera las dos meses de separación hubieran pasado, ella le acomodó las manos y comenzó a moverlo por la pista; ella dirigía, por lo que Harry sólo tenía que dejarse llevar. Estaban callados, pero no era un silencio molesto y Harry se animó a dejar de mirarse los pies y verla a los ojos. Ella ya lo estaba mirando, claro, pero no había malos sentimientos sólo algo bueno que Harry no pudo terminar de indentificar.

-Mi turno-Alan apareció de la nada y bailando realmente bien, se llevó a Lyra por la pista. Harry se sintió algo estúpido parado en medio de la pista quieto, así que metió las manos en los bolsillos, como quien no quiere la cosa, y se alejó nuevamente a su lugar algo enojado con su hermano; aunque no debería tener celos, ¿no?

"_Él ya la ha besado una vez_" le susurró una voz horrible en su cabeza, sacudió esos pensamientos. No iba a dudar de Alan.

Los aplausos dieron por terminado el vals, así que Harry volvió a la realidad; la luz dejó de enfocar a los gemelos y se volvieron de colores, las hadas hacían un buen trabajo. Pronto la música moderna se hizo escuchar y todo el mundo bailaba riéndose y pasándola bien. Harry sonrió. Quizá el no era justamente el alma de la fiesta, pero le complacía ver que sus amigos eran felices.

-¡Vamos, Harry! No puedes quedarte de amargado para siempre-para su sorpresa la misma Hermione lo había venido a buscar y antes de que él ponga alguna pega, lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile donde (gracias a Merlín) sus amigos no bailaban en parejas si no todos juntos. Los gemelos, por otra parte, iban de acá para allá, entre todos sus invitados, los Weasleys, su familia, conocidos, los demás profesores (aunque Snape no estaba allí); también había bastante gente de Houdini que reconocieron a Harry y lo saludaron con la mano y el resto del colegio (tampoco estaba la casa de Slytherin).

-¡Guau!-gritó Fred Weasley cuando pasó cerca de ellos en un improvisado trensito humano-. ¡Esta es la fiesta del siglo!

Harry y sus amigos rieron y fueron obligados a formar parte del tren. Incluso Harry se vio **realmente** obligado a estar a la cabecera, seguido de los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Suéltate un poco, estás muy tenso!-le exclamaron a unísono.

Harry se rió, pero murmuró un "Lo intentaré".

A pesar de los nervios que tenía por querer hablar con su ex, Harry se lo estaba pasando en grande y eso era decir mucho ya que desde el verano no se lo pasaba tan bien. Sin embargo, de repente, una mano lo agarró, pero no pudo ver más que un borrón blanco, que lo llevó hasta afuera, donde se veían las diminutas casas de Hogsmeade y la música retumbaba desde la Casa de los Gritos. Enfocó la vista y localizó la misteriosa Yue, vestida con un manto blanco y su pelo rubio recogido en una trenza llena de flores silvestres.

-Lamento haberte sacado así de la fiesta, pero, tienes que estar aquí-le dijo tan misteriosamente como la otra vez. Y dicho eso y así como había aparecido, se esfumó como si no fuese más que un simple holograma.

-¿Qué…?-Harry no entendía nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la voz de Lyra lo sacó de su confusión… para darle otras. Ella tenía puesta una capa del mismo color que su vestido y la luna le reflejaba la piel como si tuviera pequeños diamentes-. Saliste corriendo de la fiesta-agregó mirándolo interrogante.

-No lo hice por quise-mumuró para sí. No quiso hablarle sobre Yue por el momento, algo le decía que ya tendría tiempo para eso.

-¿Cómo?-obviamente Lyra no lo escuchó.

-Quería ver la vista-mintió Harry con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Esperaba que Lyra no le hiciera preguntas.

-Mmm, sí, es muy linda-Lyra desvió su atención y contempló el pueblo con aire soñador. A los pies de ellos, Hogsmeade se extendía a través de miles de luces provenientes de las casas, haciendo contraste con el perfecto cielo estrellado. Era una clásica postal de pueblo.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada y Harry recordó los viejos días donde los silencios eran cómodos y no había que rellenarlos con palabras vacías.

-Hoy están tranquilos-comentó Lyra más para sí misma que para Harry, pero este no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los espiritus-Harry se sintió un tonto por haber preguntado: era obvio que Lyra iba a estar preocupada si convivía con ellos todos los días-. Ellos hoy están calmados. Supongo que será porque es el Día de los Muertos-Lyra no miraba a Harry, seguía con la vista perdida en pueblo-. Mañana tampoco lo harán; es el Día de Todos los Santos, es como su día festivo y un descanso para mí. Aunque a veces parecen tener más fuerza y se manifiestan a otras personas-agregó aún sin mirarlo-, como el año pasado.

Harry no supo qué decirle. Pensó de nuevo en último cumpleaños de los gemelos donde sus padres habían aparecido. Sí, eso era lo que había dicho Sirius una vez.

Por un rato, ninguno dijo nada más, pero Harry no lo sintió incomodo. Se acercó hasta Lyra y se ubicó a su lado en el barandal donde la chica estaba apoyada. Y luego de la nada, ella rompió el hielo.

-¿Te gustó la canción del otro día?-preguntó, de la nada, mirándolo.

Harry se sintió algo aturdido al encontrarse con los ojos grises de Lyra, como si jamás lo hubiese hecho, llenos de calidez, como de costumbre. Aún así, pudo responder:

-¿Cómo lo sabías? Estaba escondido.

-Muy mal escondido.

-Pero escondido al fin.

-Lo supe-le aclaró-. Como siempre me lo dicen ellos-volvió a desviar la mirada. Al parecer el tema le preocupaba mucho, pero intentaba que no pareciese.

Otra vez el silencio los rodeó. Pero esta vez fue Harry quien rompió el silencio.

-Perdoname. Por todo-esas palabras le salieron fácilmente, a pesar que había tardado más de dos meses en poder decirlas-. Si todavía tengo oportunidad, quisiera…

Lyra lo interrumpió en seco, besándolo. Esta vez, sus labios buscaron ansiosos los de Harry y al encontrarse la electricidad que emanaban volvió a sentirse. Estuvieron un buen rato besándose con desesperación, mientras ella tenía sus manos acariciando su espalda y él sus dedos entre su pelo suave.

-Tengo… que volver…-jadeó Lyra, cuando Harry liberó su boca para besarle el cuello-. Podemos seguir, más tarde, si quieres-a pesar de todo ella se separó de él, le guiñó el ojo y, acómodandose el peinado, volvió a la fiesta.

-Guau. Necesito un trago-dijo Harry, muy feliz y aturdido, y también volvió a la fiesta.

A cientos de kilómetros de ahí, Harry sintió como sus manos delgadas como de un esqueleto aprisionaban con fuerza a alguien por el cuello.

-¡Te estoy _ordenando_ que me digas si hay algún avance, Bocca! Y a Lord Voldemort, no le mientas. Sabré si lo haces, así que no juegues con mi buen humor-la voz de Harry sonó fría. Soltó con desprecio a Ryan Bocca.

El chico estaba con la túnica completamente sucia y tenía varios cortes en la cara, pero por lo demás se lo veía bien, a pesar de los asustado que estaba. Y él sentía el miedo y sólo le daba placer.

-¡Pero no lo sé!-declaró Ryan Bocca con voz estrangulada desde el piso de la mansión Malfoy-. ¡En cuánto sepa algo, juro por mi sangre que se lo diré, mi Lord!

-Jurar, jurar…-dijo despectivamente Harry, sentadose en un improvisado trono-. Jurar no te sirvió de mucho, ¿no, Lucius?-Malfoy padre estaba desplomado unos metros más allá del trono con el brazo izquierdo torcido en un extraño ángulo- . ¿Y a ti, Bella?-Bellatrix Lestrange yacía a su lado retorciendose.

-Mi… Señor…-murmuró ella con dificultad, mientras lo miaraba implorante.

-¡Traeme buenas noticias o, de lo contrario, serás la comida de Nagini!-exclamó Lord Voldemort, riendose fríamente, mientras la serpiente siseaba y se enroscaba a su cuello.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Sí, él era Harry. No Lord Voldemort.

Estaba tendido en el baño de la improvisada fiesta de los Dulces 16 de los gemelos en la Casa de los Gritos. La música sonaba aplacada en el baño, pero funcionó para hacerlo volver a la realidad. Neville estaba a su lado mirandolo con preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien-replicó Harry, aún medio shockeado por lo que acaba de ver.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Neville, mirandolo preocupado-, estás empapado…

-Luego te cuento-prometió Harry y con ayuda de Neville salió del baño.

Ya estaban casi al final de la fiesta, y Harry hizo lo posible para que no se le notara, obligandose a sí mismo a pensar en que se encontraría con Lyra más tarde. Pero no podía negar lo evidente.

Voldemort estaba ahí aún.

**A/N: ****Oyasumi****! Como están? Esta vez tardé un poquito más, pero el capitulo es más largo y tiene un poquito de todo. Tengo mucha inspiración, pero consegui un trabajo y son muchas horas, asi aca me tienen a las 01.33 a.m subiendo para ustedes :) Ojala les guste. Pronto volvere a subir. Besos, gracias por estar ahí.**

**Anna Diggory.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Itsumo

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_Todo lo recordare tomando tu mano_

_sono te wo totte omoidasu yo_

_Siempre a tu lado estaré..._

_Itsumo kimi no soba de__  
_

Yume no Tsubasa. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Sountrack.  


.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

A pesar de que Harry seguía algo aturdido por su reciente visión, realmente no se dio cuenta en que momento tenía un sombrero gigante de todos colores y plumas, con dos grandes maracas y un collar de papel de colores.

-Pepepepepepepepepepepepepé-cantaba Lourdes a su lado mientras lo obligaba a moverse a tono de la melodía, ella llevaba una máscara verde fluorescente y una maraca en forma de zanahoria-. ¡Vamos, Harry, es el carnaval _carioca_!

-Sí, claro-Harry le siguió la corriente: había cosas de las que no estaba seguro querer saber qué significaban, así que se dedicó a dejarse llevar por los demás en un baile algo desenfrenado, pero sin dejar de ser divertido.

-Creo que fue demasiado baile para ti, por un día-alguien le agarró de la cintura y le susurró al oído. Lyra le sonreía cuando el volteó a mirarla-. Ven.

Lo llevó de la mano hasta la parte superior de la casa, donde Harry había descubrido la verdad de Sirius tres años atrás. Al rememorar esto, Harry sintió algo de ira: aún recordaba como Pettigrew había escapado y que, aún a pesar que Sirius era libre, no habían podido capturarlo.

Pero la habitación se veía muy diferente a lo que había sido (varios muebles rotas y rasgados por Remus en forma lobuna durante varios años), esta totalmente restaurada, los tapizados parecían nuevos, e incluso los revestimientos de la pared volvieron a su lugar.

-¿Te gusta?-Lyra lo miró expectante-. Nos llevó bastante tiempo a Ray y a mí poder arreglar toda la casa, pero él hizo el mayor trabajo de fuerza, ya sabes, no le presenta ningún esfuerzo…

-Me gusta cómo quedo-dijo Harry, sin querer interrumpirla, pero ella no dijo más nada sobre el asunto y le hizo una seña para sentarse junto a ella en un gran sillón.

-Por favor, cuentáme qué viste en el baño-preguntó Lyra, mirándolo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Neville me contó-respondió Lyra-, pero no le culpes. Estaba muy preocupado, aunque no sabe lo que viste, parecía seguro que habías visto a Voldemort…

-Fue más que eso. Yo era él-Harry le contó sobre su visión. Desafortunadamente, tenía muy en claro que no había sido un sueño.

-Con que Ryan estaba ahí-dijo Lyra pensativa-. Habrá que investigar más…

-Hermione me dijo que lo haría… ya sabes, cuando vimos que estaba aquí-Harry recordó el día en que llegaron a Hogwarts cuando vieron a Ryan y Sheila De Laloye en el tren-. Aunque cómo no había nada sospechoso, supongo que no importaba-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Pero si ahora has tenido esa visión en la que está con Voldemort, quiere decir que es un mortífago… No puede haber otra razón.

Harry se quedó callado. Lyra tenía razón.

-Hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar contigo-Harry inturrumpió el silencio en que se habían sumido y le explicó sobre Yue, que por alguna razón le daba mala espina ahora que estaba con Lyra a su lado-. ¿Crees que sea obra de Voldemort?-preguntó cuando terminó.

-No, no lo creo-Lyra contestó después de un buen rato y miró a través de la ventana-. ¿Dices que se evaporó de la nada?

-Sí.

-Si la vuelves a ver deberías preguntarle qué es lo que pretende… Aún así, debemos buscar información: _Yue_ no es un nombre común aquí en Inglaterra.

-Supongo que tenemos que estar en "ALERTA PERMANENTE" ó algo así, ¿no?-preguntó Harry derrotado, recordando la famosa frase de Ojoloco.

-Sí, no hay de otra-le contestó Lyra.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse callados, pero fue Lyra la que rompió el silencio esta vez.

-Hablando de todo un poco y volviendo a lo de más temprano-su tono de voz había cambiado ligeramente, era un poco más suave-. ¿En qué nos habíamos quedado?

-En que si me dejabas, me ibas a dar una segunda oportunidad…-Harry le sonrió.

-Mmm… ¿Tan buena soy?-Lyra lo miró directamente y volvieron a quedarse callados mientras se sonreían. Abajo, la fiesta parecía haber llegado a su fin del todo, pues no se escuchaba nada más que el chirrido de la casa a causa del viento.

-Supongo que sí lo soy-contestó Lyra-. Yo sé que soy buena, pero quizás sea estúpida…

-No creo que lo seas-dijo Harry seriamente.

Lyra desvió su mirada a sus pies, pero Harry la agarró del mentón, obligandola a mirarlo.

-Por favor, Harry-Lyra hizo un movimiento brusco y se liberó del agarre. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana-. Si yo no hubiera perdido la cordura, aún estaríamos juntos...

-Pero es algo que no puedes controlar, Lyra-Harry la tomó por el codo, pero ella no lo miró-. Yo lo entiendo ahora, hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, y yo lo entiendo-repitió-. En serio. A mí no me importa nada más ya… Sólo quiero estar contigo, siempre contigo… Incluso si pierdes el control… No me importa. Tengo decidido por fin algo en mi vida-ella levantó la mirada, encontrandose su mirada gris con la verde de Harry-, y es estar contigo en todo para siempre.

"Espero no haber sonado tan cursi" pensó Harry para sus adentros, pero era lo que realmente sentía y no quería esconderlo más. Esperó que Lyra dijera algo, pero ella se lo quedó mirando por lo que pareció una eternidad, sin ni siquiera pestañar. Cuando Harry quedó liberado de su mirada, ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Recuerdas la canción que me escuchaste cantar el otro día?-ella no lo miraba, tenía la vista fija en el piso nuevamente. Harry asintió-. La escribí yo… para ti-Harry abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido-. Es un pensamiento algo egoísta, el querer que estés a mi lado a pesar que cada vez estoy más loca y soy menos capaz de controlar mi temperamento… Y aún así también quiero estar contigo siempre-Lyra volvió su mirada hacia a él-. Hay algo que quiero que escuches… esto también lo escribí. Siempre eres mi fuente de inspiración.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento y comenzó a cantar a _cappella_. Su voz resonó por la pequeña habitación, como si llenara cada hueco del cielo, aún por amanecer.

Far in the light, I can see it

_Lejos en la luz, puedo verlo  
_In every scene of the night

_En cada escena de la noche_  
A tiny feather of love

_Una pequeña pluma de amor  
_I gotta go

_Tengo que ir_

Las palabra mágicamente (Harry podía asegurar que casi _literalmente_) lo llevaron a recordar todos lo buenos momentos entre ellos.

Destiny never finds the way for me, my love

_El destino nunca encuentra un camino para mí, mi amor  
_Even in the night I see your face, in the dark

_Incluso en la noche veo tu cara, en la oscuridad  
_So I never lose my way to you

_Así que nunca pierdo mi camino hacia ti  
_I never close my heart

_Nunca cierro mi corazón  
_The light is always there

_La luz siempre está ahí.  
_

A medida que la canción avanzaba, Harry sentía cómo Lyra le estaba diciendo todo lo que relamente sentía. Así que cómo obra de magia (y Harry estaba muy seguro que tenía mucho que ver), él se unió en el estribillo.

Time goes by, we can never stay the same

_El tiempo pasa, nunca estamos iguales  
_Now we're come so far from love memory

_Hemos estado tan lejos de nuestras memorias de amor  
_Though your smile is gone, we will never be apart

_Incluso si tu sonrisa está perdida, nunca estaremos apartados  
_In our hearts we are one, for love melody

_En nuestros corazones son uno para una melodía de amor  
_The future arrives with your love

_El futuro se acerca con tu amor  
_

Lyra le sonrió cómo si hubiese sabido que pasaría eso. Harry no sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero no le importó. Realmente había ocasiones en la que no quería saber por qué ocurrían las cosas, y el momento, el recuerdo, que ellos estaban creando era demasiado preciado cómo para saber por qué pasaba. Era ellos en ese lugar, cómo si jamás hubiesen estado peliados… Y así, a pesar de todo, Harry fue el que siguió la canción.

Willing to go to a place

_Deseando ir a un lugar  
_Where you never need to cry

_Donde nunca necesites llorar  
_I'll take you there

_Te llevaré a ahí  
_  
Willing to find an answer

_Deseando encontrar una respuesta  
_In all the winding road we have to come through

_En todo el este camino ventoso que hemos atravesado  
_  
In the heat of the summer, cold of winter, I'm here

_El calor del verano, en el frío del invierno, estoy aquí  
_So you never lose your way to me

_Así que nunca pierdas el camino hacia mí  
_Never close your heart

_Nunca cierres tu corazón  
_Your light is always here

_Tu luz siempre está aquí_

Ella se le unió en el estribillo, ambos mantenían el contacto visual y lentamente se acercaban, a pesar que no había nada de distancia entre ellos._  
_  
Time goes by, we can never stay the same

_El tiempo pasa, nunca podemos ser iguales  
_In the shades of hope, in love memory

_En las sombras de esperanza, en la memoria de amor  
_Though your smile is gone, we will never be apart

_Aunque tu sonrisa desasparezca, nunca estremos alejados  
_In our hearts we can hear the love melody

_En nuestros corazones, podemos oír la melodía del amor  
_The future still shines, close to you

_El futuro sigue brillando junto a ti._

-Te quiero mucho, Harry-Lyra lo abrazó y Harry devolvió el abrazo con intensidad.

La electricidad que siempre los envolvía cuando estaban juntos se hizo presente y Harry por primera vez en bastante tiempo se sintió realmente como en casa. Más aún cuando sus relicarios brillaron intensamente, envolviéndolos en una suave brisa cálida.

_-Deja de perder mi maldito tiempo, Lucius-Bellatrix estaba sentada frente a él. Ambos presentaban un deplorable aspecto, pero por lo demás se veían mejor que antes-. Si esto hace que nuestro señor…_

_-No lo hará. Será una especie de incentivo para algunos ingratos que no aprecian las oportunidades de nuestro señor-le aclaró Lucius, poniendo especial énfasis a la palabra ingratos._

_Estaban en una especie de entrada a una celda. Lucius sonrió maliciosamente, mientras lo miraba totalmente escéptica._

_-Un claro incentivo, ¿qué dices, querida Marissa?-habló hacia la celda y, entre los barrotes, Harry vio lo que había dentro._

_Una mujer de unos cuarenta años rubia y de ojos azules estaba postrada en una especie de silla con miles de cadenas. Su varita yacía a sus pies, mientras sollozaba. Era la misma persona que había declarado que Alan era el hermano de Harry hacia poco menos de un año, la madre de Alan Marissa Bocca._

_-Digo que eres un ser totalmente despreciable-escupió la señora Bocca._

_-Mmm…_

_-El Señor de las Tinieblas se enojará si…-Ryan Bocca en ese momento apareció doblando la esquina de la celda-. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Nuestro señor los está buscando…_

_-Más respeto, Bocca-Lucius lo siseó peligrosamente-. Somos tus superiores aquí…_

_-No me hagan reír-Ryan soltó una carcajada despectiva-. Ustedes son la peor escoria de este lugar…_

_-¿Ryan?-la señora Bocca dejó de sollozar y enfocó su vista en tratar de ver a su hijo._

_-Madre…-Ryan miró sorprendido hacia dentro de la celda-. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-preguntó ferozmente hacia Bellatrix y Malfoy._

_-Es un incentivo-la voz fría y aguda de Lord Voldemort, resonó en el lugar, apareciendo de la nada con un par de destellos rojos-. Para que no olvides tu lugar y las cosas que debes cumplir a Lord Voldemort. Lucius, buen trabajo. Por fin, has dado en el clavo._

_-Muchas gracias, mi Señor…_

_-¿Incentivo?-preguntó Ryan._

_-Claro, realmente tienes que ver esto si no quieres seguir perdiendo, ¿no? Después de todo, tu madre jamás se preocupó por ti… Menos aún cuando Alan Potter llegó, ¿me equivocó?_

_Ryan bajó la cabeza, haciendo que su rostro fuera imposible de descifrar._

_-No._

_-Ryan… por favor, hijo… No…-rogó la señora Bocca desde dentro de la celda._

_Con un movimiento de la varita de Voldemort, la señora Bocca fue desatada de sus cadenas y arrojada los pies de Ryan, fuera de la celda. Pero aún así parecía totalmente inmovilizada, era cómo si alguna mano externa e invisible la estuviera reteniendo._

_-Tienes que hacerlo tú, Ryan, sólo tú puedes darte tu propio incentivo de venganza-Voldemort ahora estaba al lado de Ryan, susurrandole al oído._

_-Yo…_

_-Si no lo haces a partir de ahora… Tienes que acostumbrarte. Sólo así te podrás vengar de todos… de tu hermano, de Lyra Black… de Harry Potter…_

_Ryan levantó su mirada con descisión. Parecía poseído por un extraña fuerza. Levantó su varita y apuntó hacia la cara de su aterrorizada madre._

_-Ryan…_

_-Avada Kedavra._

_La señora Bocca se desplomó enseguida en el piso, sin vida._

Harry se despertó agitado y sudoroso. Se sentó en su cama de dosel refregándose los ojos. Sabía que eso tampoco había sido un sueño. Tomó un poco de agua de la mesita de noche y miró a su alrededor: el dormitorio estaba desierto. A través de la cortina divisó que debía ser mediodía al ver que el sol estaba en lo más alto, tanto que algo de resolana atravesaba la oscura y pesada cortina.

Algo se removió a su lado y Harry recordó que Lyra (una vez que terminaron de abrazarse en la Casa de los Gritos) se había quedado con él en el dormitorio de los chicos. Ella vestía una de las camisas de Harry y unos pantaloncillos que había encontrado de su hermano. Se quedó un buen rato mirándola, y eso la calmó bastante, al ver lo adorable que estaba.

-Deja de mirarme, estoy despeinada-Lyra despertó abriendo un ojo empañado. Harry le dedicó una mueca-. ¿Pasó algo?

-Soñé que Ryan mataba a su propia madre-declaró Harry.

-¿A la señora Bocca?

Harry le explicó con todo el detalle que pudo todo. Cuando llegó a la parte en que Voldemort se materializó, lo interrumpió.

-¿Sabes que significan esos destellos rojos, no?-Harry sacudió su cabeza-. ¡Se está apareciendo como nosotros! Nosotros nos desaparecemos en destellos plateados y él en rojos… Si está usando sus poderes de heredero, quiere decir que se está volviendo más fuerte…

-¿Pero de qué manera? Luego de que hizo eso, obligó a Ryan engatusandolo con palabras para que matara a su madre.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta: se está alimentando con el odio de otros, con la venganza de otros…-Lyra miró a un punto fijo en la pared y se abrazó como si de repente tuviera frío-. Reafirmo lo que dije antes, debemos tener muchisímo cuidado a partir de ahora…

-Lo engañó de la misma manera que quiso usar contigo-recordó Harry y la expresión de Lyra se tornó algo triste-. Lo siento.

-No, tienes razón-Lyra lo miró decidida-. Eso confirma lo que dije. Busca que las demás personas tomen venganza para incrementar su poder. Esto no es nada bueno.

-Sí, tienes razón… Aunque…-Harry suspiró-. No sé cómo voy a decirle esto a Alan.

-Vamos-dijo Lyra mientras se levantaba el pelo en una coleta y saltaba de la cama-. Cuanto antes le digas mejor.

Y así ambos, aún en pijama, salieron hacia la Sala Común.

_**A/N: Okey, reconozco que no es muy largo, pero tiene de todo un poco, no? Mmmm, en el próximo capi va a haber algunas cosas interesantes… Pero francamente, no sé cuando actualizaré, aunque esta vez tardé poco, verdad?**_

_**La canción que usé es la misma del principio, aunque es la versión que hicieron en inglés, así que es un poco diferente a la original y pegaba más esta que la otra. Incluso tiene una versión de dueto, que es muy genial, asi que si la buscan en YouTube, seguro la encuentran.**_

_**Hablando de todo un poco, me hice una cuenta de twitter, si quieren me pueden seguir, porque me la hice para mantenerlos al tanto de si me desaparezco y esas cosas, que dicen, eh? Es una buena idea? Busquenme por anna_diggory.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus maravillosas reviews y no desesperéis si están esperando "acción" entre Harry y Lyra hay que esperar un poco. No les voy a negar que esos dos no tienen las hormonas re desatadas, pero tienen que pasar un par de cosas antes de eso.**_

_**Nos vemos, espero, la semana que viene!**_

_**Besos, Anna Diggory.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Recuerdos Perdidos

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_Shizuka ni hibiiteru _

_natsukashii ongaku_

_omoi dasenai kioku samayou_

_Una suave musica nostalgica_

_Suena en medio del silencio_

_Los recuerdos perdidos en los que divague_

You are my love. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (Japonise Original Song)

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

-¡Auch!-se quejó Harry cuando Lyra le ponía un pedazo de carne cruda en el ojo izquierdo, ya el lunes por la mañana en el Gran Salón, mientras desayunaban-. Recuerdame no volver a ser el escudo de Ryan en el futuro.

-No te preocupes-costetó Lyra, tirando la carne a un improvisado tacho (una bolsa de madera de un restaurante sde comidas rápidas que vaya a saber de dónde había sacado Rigel) y poniendo una nueva en su ojo-. Te lo recordaré.

-Cuentame otra vez que pasó-pidió Lourdes desde los brazos de Rigel-. Aún no entiendo cómo terminaste siendo el escudo de Ryan.

Harry suspiró.

-Cuando fui a avisarle a Alan sobre lo que vi-Harry recordó todo como si fuese una película, la cara de esceptico de Alan apareció en su mente-, el primero no me creyó… pero cuando se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio… Fue a buscar a Ryan- en su mente, Harry vio como la cara de Alan cambiaba a un semblante oscuro que daba un aura de total miedo-. Realmente me sorprendió, corrió muy rápido hasta las mazmorras de la Sala Común de Slytherin y entonces Ryan estaba allí en la puerta. Alan se había abalanzado hacia su hermano-. Y como no quería que se vuelva él mismo un asesino, intenté detenerlo… pero sólo logré que me…- la cara de Harry se retorció de dolor cuando su novia apretó la carne cruda contra su ojo.

-… que él te cagara a palos- resumió Lourdes, comprensiva.

-¡Potter!-la profesora McGonagall apareció corriendo, haciendo que no pudieran comentar nada más-. Necesito que tú, Lupin y los Black vengan conmigo ahora.

-No hicimos nada. ¿Por…?-empezó Rigel, pero la profesora lo cortó.

-Es Lucy Black. Y nadie dijo que hayan hecho nada… aún-agregó-. Rápido, vamos a mi despacho-McGonagall se movió rápido hacia las escaleras y los chicos no tardaron en seguirla.

-Profesora, si no es mucho pedir, ¿podría decirnos qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Lourdes, preocupada. Los gemelos estaban pálidos como la cera y se veían incapaces de hablar.

-La profesora Black está en labor de parto, y el profesor Black me encomendó mandarlos a San Mungo-explicó McGonagall al tiempo que entraban a su despacho y ella agarraba una maceta con Polvos Flú. Los gemelos recobraron algo de color en sus caras-. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

-¡San Mungo!-gritaron a unísono los cuatro al entrar a la chimenea.

Harry cerró los ojos. Menos mal que era una emergencia, si no ni loco viajría mediante polvos flú, aunque por la cara que tenían los demás antes que hacer lo mismo que Harry, compartían el mismo pensamiento.

Cuando Harry dejó de sentir que daba vueltas, se encontró dentro de una chimenea del hall del hospital. No había nada de gente, así que era un buen punto. Al igual que el año pasado, se dirigió hacia la misma recepcionista, rubia y de mal humor, buscando a Lucy.

-Estamos buscando a Lucy Black, por favor-dijo Harry, antes que la recepcionista tirara su célebre frase "¿Qué quiere?"-. Acaba de tener un bebé.

-Planta baja, habitación 205-respondió sin dejar de mascar su chicle.

-Gracias-respondió Rigel, sonriendole y haciendo que a la pobre recepcionista se le cayera el chicle de la boca.

-¿Ya está, querido Rigel?-preguntó Lourdes, con una mirada asesina, mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Estabas intentando ligar a esa zorra!-exclamó ella enojada-. ¡Hasta se le cayó el chicle!

-A veces, te pareces demasiado a mi madre-declaró Rigel y antes que Lourdes dijera algo, ya habían llegado a la habitación 205.

Dentro, una apacible luz rodeaba el lugar, Lucy no estaba allí, pero un Sirius dando vueltas de un lado para el otro, como un perro enjaulado.

-¿Papá?

-Hace dos horas que está allá y nadie dice nada… Ni siquiera me gritó como en el otro parto… No me dejan entrar…-murmura para sí, mientras seguía con su caminata-. ¿Será que algo malo pasa?... Y no me quieren decir, después de todo es mi hijo y nadie…

-¡Papá!-gritó Rigel, tratando de hacer que su padre raccionara.

-¿Ah, Leo ya habla?-Sirius no los miró y siguía caminando diciendo cosas más incoherentes cada vez.

-¡Soy Rigel!

-Rigel, el pequeño, sí, sí, tengo que comprarle plastilina para que se entretenga… Porque mamá no puede con todo… Y nadie viene…

¡PLAF!

-Por favor, reacciona-Lourdes lo miró desesperantemente, luego de pergarle un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

-¡Ay, niña! ¡Eres tu madre!-se quejó Sirius, pero volviendo a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor y les preguntó:-. ¿Saben algo sobre Lucy?

-No-contestó Lyra, que aún estaba sorprendida de que Lourdes le haya pegado a su padre (ella era la que solía hacer ese tipo de cosas)-. McGonnagall no nos dijo nada, solo nos mandó aquí vía Red Flú.

Sirius asintió una vez y reanudó sus paseos por la habitación. Los chicos se acomodaron en la cama y en las dos sillas que había en la sala, uniéndose a la espera en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

-No aguanto más-anunció Lyra y de la nada sacó un pequeñisímo recipiente del bolsillo de la túnica. Era un pensadero en miniatura y si Harry no se equivocaba, era el mismo que Rigel le había regalo a ella para su cumpleaños el año anterior.

Apenas lo dejó reposar unos segundos en su mano, este empezó a tomar su tamaño original, entonces ella tomó su propia varita apuntandose en la cien y dejó caer dentro un recuerdo en el pensadero. Harry no vio de que se trataba, cómo pasaba con los de Dumbledore, sino una fina linea gris que se amotinó con las demás memorias. Una vez que terminó, el pensadero volvió a tomar su forma en miniatura y ella lo volvió a guardar.

-Lo siento-susurró Lyra, pero no miró a Harry-. No aguantaba más, ahora estoy más relajada-y sin más se apoyó en el hombro de Harry y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Está cansadísima-comentó Rigel al llegar al sillón que ella y Harry compartían-. Supongo que le ha pasado demasiadas emociones juntas, además de que los espíritus han vuelto a hablar con ella.

-¿Y el poner sus memorias ahí la alivian?-preguntó Harry.

-Sí, no sabes cuánto…-Rigel se quedó pensativo un segundo y luego agregó-. Quizás a ti tampoco te vendría mal uno.

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

Habriá pasado más de una hora cuando el doctor llegó, haciendo que Lyra se despertara, que Sirius dejara de dar vueltas y que los demás salieran de sus pensamientos.

-Señor Black-dijo seriamente el sanador, pero luego sonrió-. Su esposa lo espera en la sala de partos con su hijo Leo. Más tarde los pasaremos a la sala-con esto, el sanador se retiró.

Todos festejaron y le dieron una palmadita a Sirius, que inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia donde se había ido el doctor.

-Deberíamos ir a la cafetería a tomar algo. Creo que estoy estresado-sugerió Rigel, a lo que todos rieron-. No he comido nada desde el desayuno y son las tres de la tarde…

-De todas formas si hubieras comido hace media hora, tendrías hambre-comentó su hermana mientras salían de la habitación.

-¿Me llamas glotón?

-Es una forma de verlo-y ella se apresuró a escapar de su hermano que empezó a correrla.

-¡No se puede correr en los hospitales!-exclamó Lourdes, corriendo ella misma para alcanzarlos-. ¡Gritar! ¡Estoy gritando! ¡Oh! ¡Y corriendo! Arg, los mataré-agregó siguiendo a los gemelos. A Lourdes le gustaba seguir las reglas, por algo era prefecta, pensó Harry, mientras reía disimuladamente de sus amigos.

Como iba más despacio que los demás, a medio camino vio algo en el piso que lo hizo deternerse, era una espesa neblina blanca, que se amorrilinaba debajo de sus pies. Entonces supo que era: el pensadero de Lyra había caído de su bolsillo y sus memorias estaban algo esparcidas. Harry intentó tomarlas con sus manos, pero enseguida sintió cómo caía dentro de unos de los recuerdos de Lyra. Esperaba que ella no se enojase… de todas maneras, esta vez, no lo había hecho a propósito.

Cuando por fin pudo tocar tierra firma, sintió que a su alrededor todo era difuso, como en un sueño. Nada estaba claro, era como una masa de colores sin definir y sin embargo reconoció la locura en la voz de una mujer.

-¡Ah! Si son los fabulosos aurores Marlene y Dean McKinnon-de prontoHarry comprendió quien era. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba allí, incluso sin ver nada más que la oscuridad uniforme a su alrededor, Harry podría reconocer su voz. Escuchó la maldición asesina a manos de muchas voces en conjunto y entonces vió que lo realmente deseaba no ver. Dos cuerpos, uno muy grande de piel oscura y, a pesar de eso, ojos azules caía tieso sobre la cara alfombra, el otro, mucho más pequeño y rubio, caía a su lado, mientras la habitación se definía. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta que esa era la casa de Siirus y Lucy, y que las personas que habían muerto eran los padres de ella.

-¡Es McKinnon!-vociferó otra vez que Harry reconoció en seguida: Lucius Malfoy. Por él, Malfoy, Harry se dio cuenta que Lucy salía debajo de la mesa de madera principal con un bulto rosa en su manos, mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Y de repente, la escena cambió. Estaba parado frente a una Lucy de unos veinticuatro años y una Emma de dieciocho. Estaban discutiendo en un pequeño departamento, mientras dos niños de al menos tres años de cabello oscuro jugaban en silencio en un costado. El pequeño departamento estaba decorado con buen gusto y era acogedor; sin embargo, en ese momento, no lo parecía.

-Lucy, sus poderes despertarán. No puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso-reclamaba en ese momento Emma.

-Baja la voz, renacuajo-replicó Lucy, mirando a todos lados-. ¿Qué dirán los vecinos?

-¿Realmente importa?-contestó a su vez Emma, sin bajar la voz-. ¡Son sólo simple _muggles_, Lucy! ¡Y…!

-¡Bata!-exclamó en ese momento una voz pequeña. Entonces Harry realmente se dio cuenta que era Lyra y Rigel esos niños-. ¡Bata! ¡No tites titi Em, mamá no tene culpa! ¡Zo me tomí la tota de totolate! ¡Y Addie también!-Rigel asentió fervimientemente. Harry recordó que cuando había encontrado a los gemelos un año atrás se llamaban Natalie y Adam White.

Ambas adultas se rieron. Sin embargo, al terminar, Emma miró por la ventana a la gran _cuidad que nunca duerme_ a sus pies.

-Entonces supongo que quieres que te ayude a cambiarlos para que estén más seguros…

-Sí-replicó Lucy sin mirar a su hermana, sólo mirando a sus hijos que la miraban sin comprender-. Quiero que tengan una infancia normal, Emma-añadió-. Por favor.

-Ok-dijo Emma, entonces apuntó hacia el cuello de Rigel, mientras Lucy hacia lo propio con Lyra-, pero algún día recuperarán su aspecto y lo sabrán todo.

-Pero para ese día estaré preparada para hacerle frente-contestó Lucy-. Creo que mi aspecto también debería cambiar… Pero primero-de su varita un polvo rojo se extendió, al igual que de la de Emma, los pequeños se tomaron de la mano y cerraron los ojos, al tiempo que una replicas pálidas se metían dentro de sus cuellos en un destello plateado, dejando a los pequeños rubios y de ojos azules.

Los niños las miraron sin entender y pronto cayeron desmayados.

Y entonces, todo alrededor de Harry volvió a cambiar. Una Lyra rubia de rulos largos hasta la cintura y de unos cinco años miraba por la ventana del mismo departamento pequeño en ése momento el cielo gris, con nostalgia.

-¿Qué pasa, Nat?-preguntó un Rigel de la misma edad con pequeños rulos rubios por su pequeña cabellera-. Pareces muy _tiste_.

-Extraño a papi-reconoció Lyra sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-¡Pero no conocemos a papi, Nat!-exclamó Rigel tomando la mano de hermanita para que lo viera a los ojos-. No puedes extrañar…

-Pero lo extraño igual, Addie-Nat apartó la mirada azul de su hermano y por un momento el cielo se puso aún más gris y empezó a llover cuando la pequeña comenzó a llorar-. Y no me acuerdo de él. Y lo extraño.

-No llores-Rigel abrazó a su hermana hasta que ella se tranquilizó bastante, y dejó de llover-. Si lloras te arrugas.

La risa cantarina de Lyra no se hizo esperar como tampo el pequeño rayo de sol, colandose por las nubes grises.

Otra vez, todo volvió a cambiar y entonces Harry se encontró con Ryan Bocca.

_A/N: jajaja, llamenme mala, sí, porque tardé mucho en actualizar y porque lo dejé así. Lo cierto es que últimamente me copé con varios anime y realmente no sabía como empezar este capitulo. Para que se den cuenta, en un primer momento, Harry no iba a poder contar todo lo que había pasado entre Ryan y Alan, pero al final lo puse para que el capi fuera un poco más largo, porque me decidí cortalo en esta parte. No estoy segura de cuando volveré, porque tengo que buscar un trabajo nuevo, ya que en el que estoy no me dan los horarios para estudiar. Así que espero, que a pesar de todo, pueda volver a escribir pronto porque estoy más que ansiosa para que vean lo que tengo preparado para el próximo fic de esta saga jajaja. Bueno, gracias por las revies, gente, un beso._


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23: Unforgotten**

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_I'm still searching for those memories_

_And for those kind words_

_That will stay unforgotten in my dreams_

(_Todavía estoy buscando por esas memorias_

_Y por esas palabras tiernas_

_Que se quedarán olvidadas en mis sueños_)

Little Wing. Chieko Kawabe.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Pero pronto comprendió que ese Ryan no tenía más de doce años. Su cara, todavía aniñada, tenía una gran sonrisa, realmente sincera mientras miraba hacia adelante. Harry miró a su alrededor y reconoció casi al instante en donde se encontraba.

Era un edificio enorme de dos pisos, con aspecto de una cabaña gigantesca. Harry Houdini se erguía allí, tal vez no tan imponente como Hogwarts, pero con el mismo aire de misterio. Unas grandes puertas de roble estaban abiertas y Ryan tenía los brazos extendidos a un grupo de niños de once años que parecían nerviosos y llevaban la túnica morada con las grandes HH entrelazadas.

-Bienvenidos a Houdini- dijo Ryan con voz estridente, debía tener alrededor de los trece, por lo que su voz no reprensentaba ningún cambio a gruesa-. Dentro de unos minutos serán sorteados para las distintas cabañas, pero antes haremos un recorrido por el colegio-hizo un además abarcando el colegio-. Mi nombre, por cierto, es Ryan Bocca, soy de tercero Delta y fui elegido por votación para orientarlos en su primer día de colegio.

-Hermano-exclamó un pequeño Alan. Era la primera vez que Harry veía a su hermano así de pequeño, y reconoció que se parecía mucho así mismo a esa edad, sólo que Alan tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio, pero por lo demás era tan flacucho como Harry e incluso tenía el mismo pelo desosordenado-. ¡No me dijiste que estarías en nuestro primer día!

Ryan le revolvió el pelo aún más y le sonrió. Luego tanto Harry como Ryan repararon en los dos pequeños rubios de ojos azules zafiro y largo cabello enrulado, que venían tomados de la mano detrás de Alan.

-Ellos son mis nuevos amigos amigos-los presentó Alan, al notar la mirada de su hermano, sonriendo-. Son Adam y Natalie White. Ad, Nat, él es mi hermano, de quién les hablé en el tranvía…

-¡Tú eres muy _cool, boy_!-exclamó Adam con acento típico americano, sin soltar la mano de su hermana-. ¡Quiero que me enseñes todo sobre el Quadpot!

-Ya habrá tiempo-Ryan sonrió y todos lo comenzaron a seguir hacia los pasillos del colegio-. ¿Te gusta el Quadpot?

-¡Hace tres días que me enteré que era mago! ¡Y ya me encanta!-exclamó Adam emocionado-. ¿Verdad, Nat?-y la miró con los ojos brillantes.

La pequeña Nat asintió sin mirar a su gemelo y se aferró más a él, como si estuviese aterrada.

-No pasa nada-le dijo Ryan acercandose a ella, mientras pasaban por las diferentes salas de estudio-. Capaz que todo es muy aterrador para ti, pero no es miedo, es ansiedad… Una vez que entiendas todo, sé que te vas a adaptar muy bien-le dio una radiante sonrisa.

-Gra… gracias-Nat se sonrojó fácilmente.

-¡Lo que pasa con Nat!-gritó Adam. Obviamente no podía evitar gritar de la emoción-. ¡Es que a nosotros siempre nos pasaban miles de cosas alrededor! ¡Y nunca sabíamos que era!

-No grites, Adam-pidió Nat, que se puso aún más roja, cuando varios niños detrás de ellos se rieron.

-Tienes unos amigos muy especiales-comentó Ryan sonriendole a su hermano.

-Sí-dijo Alan, respondiendo a la sonrisa.

En ese momento, Nat se tropezó y se hubiera caído si Ryan no la hubiera atrapado en sus brazos, evitando la caída. Ella lo miró fijamente, se puso aún más roja, pero no apartó la mirada por esa fracción de segundo.

-Ten cuidado. Tu cara es demasiado bonita para que te lastimes-le dijo Ryan mientras la ponía de pie y se alejaba con Alan, Adam y el resto de los niños hacia los dormitorios. Si Natalie hubiera podido ponerse aún más sonrojada, Harry supuso que lo haría.

Ella seguía con la mirada fija hacia donde Ryan se había ido, así que no vio a la niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que se le acercó. A pesar que tenía el pelo de otro color y vestía únicamente de rosa debajo de la túnica del colegio, Harry la reconoció de inmediato: era Sheila Delaloye, con la misma mirada de desprecio que tenía en el presente.

-Cuidado a lo que apuntas, perrita-le espetó haciendo que Nat saliera de su trance-. Es imposible.

-No sé a qué te refieres-Nat de repente se puso seria y trató de irse pero Sheila se volvió a ponerse delante de ella-. Apartate, por favor-volvió a repetir la acción, pero Sheila se volvió a poner en su camino-. Me estás haciendo enojar, sal de mi camino-alrededor de Nat un aura negra empezó a envolverla y de la nada le pegó con el puño en la cara a Sheila.

-Pagarás caro esto-dijo Sheila, y se fue corriendo.

-A veces dudo que seas mi gemela-Adam apareció allí sonriendole-. Pero ahora lo demostraste, ¡qué buena piña!-Nat sonrió un poco-. Me asustaste cuando no te vi y vine a ver que pasaba…

-Está bien. Volvamos con los demás…

La escena volvió a cambiar. Harry ahora estaba sentado en una pequeñas mesas de un barcito entre medio de Lyra y Rigel. Sabía donde se encontraba: era el bar donde había visto por primera vez a los Black Stars tocar. Pero esta vez sus amigos estaban sentados y había un hombre de mediana edad y esmoquin ridiculo en el medio del escenario.

-Espero que no nos elijan-susurró Nat. Los tres parecían algo mayores que en el anterior recuerdo, unos trece quizás. Iban vestidos bastante sencillos (con jeans y zapatillas Converse), los chicos tenían unas chaquetas sencillas con unas HHQ, que Harry sabía que significaban que estaban en el equipo de Quapot de Houdini y Nat llevaba sus lentes puestos-. Ya me duele la cabeza.

-Deja de quejarte-la reprendió su hermano, mientras hacía un moviento de cabeza para sacarse de los ojos el flequillo planchado-. Es un _Karaoke_ Bar. Es _obvio_ que en algún momento nos tocará-en ese momento subió un par de chicos de la misma edad y comenzaron a cantar a los gritos algo que Harry no terminó de entender-. Es divertido.

-No si nosotros cantamos-rebatió Lyra mirando hacia el escenario con pavor mientras tomaba su Coca Cola.

-Vamos, Nat, ponele onda-la animó Alan sonriendole. En ese momento, a pesar que habían pasado algunos años, Harry sintió celos de su hermano, aunque no estaba seguro porqué-. Tan mal como ellos no podemos cantar-señaló al grupo que estaba en el escenario que en ese momento aullaba (literalmente).

-Sólo diganme la verdad de porqué estamos en este bar _muggle_ otra vez.

Alan y Adam se miraron.

-Bueno, como te declaraste a Ryan y Sheila te puso en rídiculo ante toda la escuela…-empezó Adam.

-Y estás más retraída que de costumbre…-siguió Alan.

-Pensamos que era lo mejor-terminaron de decir juntos, dándole una sonrisa a todo esplendor, a lo que Nat puso cara de fastidio, pero no les dijo nada. Y se dedicaron a tratar de escuchar lo que cantaban esos chicos:

_Hey, alright now  
Alright now fellas, (YEAH!)  
Now what's cooler than bein' cool?  
(ICE COLD!) I can't hear ya'  
I say what's cooler than bein' cool?  
(ICE COLD!) whooo...  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, Ok now ladies, (YEAH!)_

-Quizás es mejor no saber sus razones-susurró Nat para sí misma, hablando de sobre los chicos que estaban ahí, luego agregó-. No me gusta cantar. Podríamos haber ido a otro lado en vez de un _karaoke_…

-Eso no te lo creo-le dijo su gemelo-. Siempre te escucho en la ducha y lo haces muy bien, hasta pareciera que lo disfrutas… Además sabes tocar el piano, la guitarra… Hablas español… ¡Has estudiado de todo!

-No me adules-contestó Nat, aunque estaba bastante roja, y en ese momento los grupo de chicos que gritaban esa canción bajaron-. No me gusta cantar y se acabó.

-¡Bueno un fuerte aplauso para los Dukes of Rock!-decía el presentador en ese momento. Los chicos e incluso Harry aplaudieron cortesmente-. ¡Y ahora desde el corazón de la Isla Ellis… LOS BLACK STARS!

Las luces apuntaron a Harry y sus jóvenes amigos de repente. Nat miró a su hermano muy enojada, mientras él y Ryan sonreían.

-Así que… no sólo me has traído a un bar de _karaoke_, sino que es un concurso de _karaoke_, ¿verdad?-siseó Nat-. ¿Qué carajo es los Black Stars? No tienes ni un poco de inventiva, ¿no? El nombre es una estupidez.

-Oh, vamos, Nat-pidió Adam con su cara de perro degollado-. Por favor.

Nat no le contestó, pero se paró y subió energicamente hacia el escenario mientras sus amigos la seguían mansamente. Su hermano agarró un microfono, mientras Alan tomaba otro. Lyra agarró un tercero con desconfianza.

-Quisiera tener diesiseis para saber Desaparecerme…-dijo por lo bajo Nat mientras el DJ preparaba la cinta.

-Calla-le pidió su hermano-. Son _muggles_.

Nat suspiró y Harry sonrió al ver que hacia el mismo gesto en el presente cuando estaba frustada.

-Ahí va-dijo el DJ y presionó el botón PLAY.

Rigel/Adam se acercó el mircofono. Harry jamás lo habia escuhado cantar solo, por lo general sólo hacía los coros. Sin embargo, no pensó que fuera a cantar tan bien. Al parecer, la canción exigía un poco de _a capella_, y se defendió más que bien. Muchas chicas en el bar le arrojaron cosas y le gritaron mientras él les sonreía.

_Eternal dreams together will find_

_Without knowing our path_

(Eternos sueños juntos buscaremos

sin conocer el camino)

_Memories without ending,_

_We have in our souls_

_And our melody never ends_

(Recuerdos infinitos

Llevamos en el alma los dos

y nuestra melodia

No deja de escucharse jamas)

Adam le hizo una seña a Alan y el también se puso a leer el gran televisor donde salían toda la canción remarcada. El hermano de Harry también cantó muy bien, pero no era tan bueno. Aún así, muchas chicas, igual que con Rigel, le tiraron cosas y lo animaron.

_Up to the skys we can get_

_And leave our shadows behind_

_That sweets moments are written_

_For the destiny till the end_

_Although the time is fussy and the wing is strong_

_I'll believe in your voice._

(Mas alla de las nubes podemos llegar

y en algun lugar nuestra sombra dejar.

Esos dulces momentos escritos ya estan.

Por el destino hasta al fin.

Aunque el tiempo se vuelva incierto y sople fuerte el viento.

Yo en tu voz. Confiare)

Alan le hizo el mismo gesto a Nat, que muy nerviosa miró el televisor. Harry, a pesar que la había escuchado miles de veces cantar, incluso temió que desafinara, ó que la voz no le saliera. Sin embargo, a pesar lo mal que se veía Nat (como si estuviera a punto de vomitar) su voz salió como si hiciera eso todos los días.

_Eternal dreams together will find_

_Without knowing our path_

_And if it ever stpos to shine the illusion_

_The blaze you've leave it in my chest_

_Will light our path,_

_And then we'd chase our all dreams_

(Eternos sueños juntos buscaremos

sin conocer el camino

Y si alguna vez.

Deja de brillar la ilusion.

La llama que has dejado en mi pecho

Alumbrara mi camino.

y asi alcanzar.

Todos nuestros sueños)

Nat cantó una nota aguda que le quedó genial al final de la canción. Mientras los tres chicos eran ovasionados en ese pequeño bar, entre la sorpresa de ellos mismos, en especial de Lyra, Harry vio algo por primera vez desde que estaba en los recuerdos de su novia: el relicario brilló y él sonrió junto con los tres rubios.

-Después de eso, el dueño del local nos llamó y fuimos contratados permanentemente-La Lyra real, la de dieciseis años, estaba a su lado, sin expresión en la cara, lo cual significaba, como Harry sabía, que estaba muy enfadada-. Creo que es hora de que salgas de _mis_ recuerdos, ¿no?

Lyra lo tomó del brazo, dejando ese recuerdo tan feliz hacia la realidad del hospital de San Mungo.

-No quiero que le digas nada a nadie-le espetó ella mientras se levantaban del piso. Ella sacó su varita y con un sacudón tomaba sus recuerdos y los ponía en el pensadero (ya con su forma original), con otro sacudón-. No quiero que nos tengan lástima.

-Ly, yo no…-empezó Harry, aunque no sabía como continuarlo. Siempre había tenido muchas dudas sobre el pasado de su novia, y no tenía idea de algunas cosas que le habían pasado, pero francamente tampoco quería enterarse así.

-Harry-Lyra terminó de juntar sus recuerdos esparcidos y el pensadero volvió a su tamaño pórtatil-. Ni una pasó. Lo dejaremos así, hasta que yo quiera hablarlo. Vamos, todos preguntaban dónde te habías metido.

Harry prefirió no decir nada y siguió a su novia hacia la cafetería de San Mungo.

A/N:

_Quizás fui mala, pero no importa, muajajaja. Esta semana renuncio a mi trabajo, así si consigo otro será de menos horas y voy a poder escribir :=) Mmmm, algunos avances les parece? Los voy a hacer por twitter hahaha. Saludos a todos, cuidense y no fumen de la cara (¿?. (parece que ver anime esta empezando a hacer su efecto…)_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: Believe.**

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Avril Lavigne. Keep Holding On.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Había hablado con Ron y Hermione, al día siguiente de la visita a San Mungo, y se sintió algo más liberado después de ello, ya que Lyra no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto; incluso se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Sus mejores amigos lo escucharon con atención, sin interrumpirlo, pero al terminar, Hermione se veía bastante preocupada.

-¿Dices que el tiempo estaba feo y de repente cuando sonrió mejoró?-le preguntó, sin mirarlo, contemplaba las llamas del hogar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Sí.

Ella se quedó pensativa durante un segundo.

-Bueno, está más que claro que puede manejar el clima. Pero es raro en libro grande de ustedes no se menciona nada sobre el tema.

-¿Te refieres al libro de los relicarios?

-Exacto-respondió Hermione-. Con Lyra y las chicas estamos a punto de descifrarlo por completo-añadió con algo de superiodidad-. Hemos estado con eso desde el verano.

-¡Nunca me dijiste nada!-exclamó Ron, a lo Harry asintió, él tampoco tenía ni idea.

-Es que ustedes siempre estaban ocupados con otras cosas-declaró Hermione por arriba aunque Harry estaba casi seguro que "sus otras cosas" sólo era Quidditch-. No quisimos molestarnos.

-Pero… ¿Han podido traducir todo?-preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, no todo-reconoció Hermione-. Sólo lo que está en inglés, es del antiguo así que ha sido díficil… lo malo es que esa parte sólo habla de lo que ya sabíamos: quiénes son sus antecesores, de dónde descienden, ecetera. La parte de las runas es muy complicada, he leído muchos libros sobre el estudio de runas avanzado pero sólo he podido descifrar algunas palabras sueltas como "desastre", "mal", "oscuridad". No es muy prometedor que digamos.

-Supongo-dijo Harry, terminando con la conversación. Iba a tener que hablar con Lyra sobre eso de traducir el libro, últimamente le había prestado muy poca atención a todo eso de los herederos.

Al día siguiente de la charla, el miércoles, Lucy volvió al colegio, aunque no daría clases por un mes. Se la veía muy contenta mientras, durante el desayuno, presentaba a Leo Black a todo el alumnado. Leo en ese momento dormía, pero Harry sabía que diferencia de los gemelos, no tendría los ojos de su padre: los tenía azules como zafiros, justo como Lucy e incluso tenía el cabello mucho más claro que sus hermanos y lacio.

-Realmente no se parece a nadie, Leo-comentó Alan, mientras veían como Dumbledore le hacia cosquillas en la pera al bebé-. Digo ustedes se parecen a Lucy y Sirius, pero él…

-Él tiene una mezcla de todos-completó Rigel-. Es normal, de todas formas, los bebés tardan en parecerse a alguien. Mientras que siempre sea él mismo, no creo que sea un problema.

Su gemela lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Esas palabras fueron tan maduras que me sorprendes-respondió ella con sinceridad, mientras volvía a engullir su bol de cereales.

-Lyrita-dijo su hermano con sorna, mientras se erguía en su asiento y miraba a todos con superiodidad-. Yo ya soy grande, es obvio que sea maduro.

Lyra se rió y casi tira por la nariz (aunque sea desagradable) el cereal, al igual que los demás.

-Amigo, con esa declaración, pareces tu primito Freddie-le explicó Alan, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa.

Rigel refunfuñó.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Lourdes mientras miraba su reloj-, las clases ya empiezan… hoy tengo examen con Snape-hizo una cara de circunstacia, alo que agregó un sinfín de insultos en español hacia el profesor de Pociones-. Como sea, ¡nos vemos luegos, chicos!-y se fue arrastando a Ginny y a Luna a sus clases.

-¡Ey! ¿Y mi beso?-se quejó Rigel al ver que se iba.

-¡Después!-contestó ella, al tiempo que Rigel volvia a refunfuñar cosas como "Que no, que no puede ser, que todo el mundo me trata como niño", "mi novia se averguenza de mi, y le da más bola a Snape" y "yo soy grande".

-¿Qué les parece un partidito de Quidditch?-sugerió Harry, al ver que Rigel seguía en lo suyo, a pesar que todos se reían de él-. No tenemos clases hasta el tercer período.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry, Ron, Alan, Neville y Rigel jugaban en campo de Quidditch mientras eran observados por Hermione y Lyra.

-¿Crees que ganaremos?-preguntó Lyra al mismo tiempo que Ron atajaba una maniobra especialmente díficil de Alan.

-Mmm, sí, Harry se ha esforzado mucho este año en el equipo y…-comenzó Hermione.

-No, no hablo de eso-Lyra despegó la vista de Harry, que dirigía a sus compañeros desde lo alto y miró a su mejor amiga-. Hablo de esta guerra… ¿La ganaremos?

-Lyra…

-A veces…-Lyra volvió su mirada hacia el partido de los chicos-. A veces pienso que esto no tiene fin… Siento que hace más tiempo del qué en realidad pasó, que estamos en guerra…

-Teoricamente no estamos en guerra-Hermione miró como su novio atrapaba, con una magnifica jugada, la quaffle lanzada por Rigel, al mismo tiempo que deseaba ahuyentar ese tipo de pensamientos-. No ha sido declarada... aún.

-Siempre intentas contradecirme, ¿eh, Granger?- Lyra suspiró y sonrió un poco.

-¡Y AHORA RECIBAMOS CON UNA CÁLIDA BIENVENIDA AL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE GRYFFINDOR!-Lyra era la comentarista del partido, lo cual era ventajoso… la mayoría de las veces-. ¡BLACK, LUPIN, WEASLEY, POTTER, LONGBOTTOM, WEASLEY Y POTTER! Oiga, profesora-en ese momento se dirigió a McGonagall-, ¿no cree que los apellidos se repiten?-todos en las gradas rieron y los del equipo dejaron de saludar mientras enrojecían-. Bueno, como sea-dijo al ver la cara de McGonagall-, todos están dirigidos por el capitán HARRY Potter-agregó poniendo enfasis en "Harry", lo que ganó unas cuantas carcajadas de la multitud, pero más sonrojos a sus compañeros de casa-. ¡Y AHÍ ENTRA RAVENCLAW! ¡DAVIS, SMITH, CALL, BERRY, FABRAY, HUDSON Y… Chang!-casi escupió el nombre de Cho, al ver que esta le guiñó un ojo a Harry-. ¡Chang! ¡Te veo perfectamente desde aquí, pequeña zorra oriental!

-¡Black! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!-le reprochó McGonagall.

-Lo siento, profesora, pero es la más pura verdad, yo no miento…

Y mientras Lyra discutía con McGonagall, Harry estrechó la mano con Roger Davis, el capitán de Ravenclaw.

-¡Todos arriba de las escobas! ¡Que empiece el partido!-exclamó Madame Hooch, haciendo que de las gradas se extiendan grandes ovaciones.

Harry se fue aún más alto que sus compañeros, para tener una vista panoramica sobre sus jugadores y buscar la Snitch mejor. Cho Chang pasó cerca de él y le tiró un beso, incluso pudo escuchar la maldición por parte de Lyra, pero sólo estaba concentrado en el juego. No debía pensar en otras cosas…

"_-Lucy, sus poderes despertarán. No puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso-reclamaba en ese momento Emma."_

" _Por él, Malfoy, Harry se dio cuenta que Lucy salía debajo de la mesa de madera principal con un bulto rosa en su manos, mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro."_

"_-Extraño a papi-reconoció Lyra sin dejar de mirar por la ventana."_

"_-Bueno, como te declaraste a Ryan y Sheila te puso en rídiculo ante toda la escuela…-empezó Adam._

_-Y estás más retraída que de costumbre…-siguió Alan_."

No.

Harry le puso fin a los tristes recuerdos de Lyra. "Si ella estaría aquí me pegaría", pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza y volvía al mundo real.

-¡OIIIIIIIII! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER LA SNITCH ESTÁ DETRÁS DE TI!-cuando volvió a ser consiente, también lo fue que Lyra le gritaba enojada desde su lugar como comentarista. Harry le sonrió-. ¡No sonrías, la snitch! ¡VE POR ELLA!-Lyra estaba algo roja por la irritación, sólo sonriendole Harry fue detrás de la Snitch.

-Lo siento, pero creo que la Snitch es mía-Harry le quitó, prácticamente, la pelota de las manos a Cho, haciendo que esta le diera una mirada llena de odio.

Cuando bajó desde las alturas, sintiendo la fría Snitch entre sus manos, y mientras todos venían a felicitarlo, Harry sólo buscó a Lyra con sus ojos y le volvió a sonreír.

Lo decidió.

Iba a ser todo lo posible para que Lyra no volviera a llorar, ni por nadie, ni menos por él. Haría lo que fuera para que esa mujer tuviera recuerdos felices, aunque le costara pondría todo de él, porque quería hacerla feliz, como en ese momento que le devolvía la sonrisa.

_A/N: Konnichiwaa people! Jajaj, que mezcla de idiomas no? Jajaja. Bueno, que les puedo contar? Hoy me enteré que mi gata es en realidad un gato, GATO! Aún lo estoy asimilando. Jajaja. Sobre el capítulo, puede que le falte fuerza, pero quiero avanzar, me di cuenta que la primera vez que subía la historia fue un montón de eños atrás y que yo ni siquiera soy adolecente ya, saben lo cuesta imarginarme eso? Jajaja, en realidad no, pero si me di cuenta que estoy vieja., jaja. Buenno, posiblemente suba el otro capi en la semana, tengo buenas ideas, para la Navidad muajaja, recuerden seguirme on twitter anna_diggory __ see you, minna-sama!_


End file.
